


Ich werde … Wirklichkeit

by swiswaiso



Category: Dalton Academy - Fandom, Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson wechselt nicht zu McKinley. Er besinnt sich auf seine eigenen Ziele und beschreitet einen Weg voll Überraschungen. Seblaine, Warblers, Songs, AU,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich werde … Wirklichkeit

# Ich werde … Wirklichkeit

 

## Kurt vs. Dalton

„Du bist so still.“ sagt Blaine sanft „Nein. Ich bin passiv-aggressiv.“ antwortet Kurt, „Du versprachst, dass Du am ersten Schultag eine Entscheidung treffen würdest. Und doch sitzt Du, süß wie immer, hier in deinem Warbler Blazer.“ „Ich kann die Warblers nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Diese Jungs sind meine Freunde.“ antwortet Blaine „Okay, schon gut, in Ordnung. Eine letztes Verkaufsargument, und dann können wir über Nancy Grace reden.“ lenkt Kurt ein „Okay.“ antwortet Blaine schmunzelnd „Wenn Du bei Dalton zu bleibst, sind du und ich Konkurrenten.“ „Das ist richtig.“ „Und ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob unsere aufkeimende Liebe das überleben kann.“ „Lass mich das klarstellen. Ich muss die Schule wechseln, weil du Angst hast, dass ich dich bei Sectionals schlagen werde?“ „Nein, ich habe Angst, dass ich dich schlagen werde.“ „Ooh, ooh, yeah.“ „Und ich weiß, was das mit Dir macht, wenn ich gewinne.“ lacht Kurt „Schau, ich meine, mal ehrlich, ich will dich einfach nur öfter sehen. Ja, ich möchte ein magisches Seniorjahr, und der einzige Weg, dass das passieren wird ist, wenn ich jede Minute eines jeden Tages mit Dir zu verbringen kann.“

Blaine erwiderte nichts und Kurt elaborierte sich lang und breit über Nancy Grace.

Auf der Fahrt nach Hause wiederholte sich das Gespräch mit Kurt in einer Endlosschleife in Blaines Kopf. Er musste nachdenken und eine Entscheidung treffen.

Er wusste nicht genau was an dem Gespräch ihn so irritierte. Er spürte eine Abwehr, Genervtheit über Kurts Argumenten. „magisches Seniorjahr“ … „Verkaufsargument“ „aufkeimende Liebe überleben kann“

Blaine sollte sein ganzes Leben umstellen, damit Kurt ein magisches Seniorjahr hat. Für Blaine heißt das eine schlechtere Ausbildung und Vorbereitung aufs College, längerer Schulweg, keine Freunde in einer Bully-verseuchten Schule. Bei all ihren Gesprächen im Sommer sind immer nur Argumente über Kurts Vorteile, Wünsche, Pläne artikuliert worden. Die nachteiligen Auswirkungen für Blaines Leben hat Kurt mit einem „aber wir sind dann zusammen“ vom Tisch gewischt. Als ob das alles ausgleichen würde. Als ob nur Kurt wichtig wäre, seine Wünsche, Ziele, Vorstellungen,… seine Zukunft.

‚Ich liebe es meine Freunde, meinen Lover dabei zu unterstützen ihre Wünsche erfüllt zu bekommen, ihnen eine Freude zu machen, sie zu ermutigen und ihnen zu helfen. Aber manchmal vergesse ich dabei auf mich, meine Bedürfnisse, meine Wünsche meine Träume und Ziele oder ich bin zu schnell bereit sie zu verändern um sie kompatibel zu machen, ohne es auszusprechen, macht ich mir eine gemeinsame Lösung für einen vermeintlichen Konflikt im meinem Kopf.‘

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf ‚Ich bin so ein Idiot!‘

Er beschloß sich für seine Träume, Wünsche, Ziele, Sehnsüchte einen Erinnerer zu machen – Er wartete gerade vor einer roten Ampel und starrt gedankenverloren auf eine Wand mit Werbe-Plakaten mit einem Werbeplakat in eigener Sache für Werbeplakate „Werbung hilft!“

Sein Hintermann hupte, die Ampel war längst auf grün gesprungen und er fuhr los. „Ich mache mir ein Werbeplakat! Das ist eine gute Idee – „Werbung hilft!“ – wie ich merke, weil ich mir den Spruch gemerkt habe!“ sagte er zu sich selber.

Zuhause angekommen, betrat Blaine ein leeres Haus. Seine Eltern würden erst am Freitag wieder nach Hause kommen. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass sie einen Transfer nicht erlauben würden. Sie wollten, dass er in eine sichere, gute Schule geht. Sie wollten, dass er ins Internat geht, obwohl die Schule nur eine halbe Stunde Fahrweg entfernt ist. Damit sie selber ihren beruflichen Wünschen und Verpflichtungen ungestört und uneingeschränkt nachgehen konnten. Wenn er sich an die Zeit vor Dalton erinnerte, die Attacke in der öffentlichen Highschool, seine tägliche Angst vor den Übergriffen, Beschimpfungen und Schlägen, wieviele seiner Besitztümer zerstört worden sind aus Hass und Abscheu für homosexuelle Menschen. Kurts McKinley war gleich schlimm wie seine alte Westerville High. Nein, er wollte sich dem nicht wieder aussetzen. Die Warbler waren eine anerkannte Gruppe in Dalton. Die New Direction waren „die Looser“ von McKinley. Wenn er wie Kurt nur seine eigenen Wünsche und Ziele berücksichtigte, dann ist Dalton die beste Option. Beste Vorbereitung auf eine der renommierten Universitäten. Sicherheit. Interessanter Unterricht. Viele gute Zusatzangebote. Gute Freunde. Gute Kontakte für die Zukunft. Spaß.

Kurts Traum war New York und NYADA. Blaine hielt NYADA nicht für die beste Universität. Das Musikprogramm bei NYU war besser. Das Dramatische Programm von TISCH war besser. Die Tanz- und Choreographieausbildung bei Yulliard war besser. Besser im Sinne von umfangreicher, mit anderen Programmen kombinierbar. NYADA bereitet ihre StudentInnen auf Broadway und Musical-Karrieren vor. Aber nicht für Regie, Komposition, Choreographie, Bühnenbild,…. all die anderen Karrieren die es rund um ein Musical auch gibt. Und wenn man ehrlich ist, wieviel ihrer Abgänger werden zu Stars? Und welche beruflichen Optionen hat man dann, wenn man nicht als Star entdeckt wird? Aus Blaines Sicht war das grob fahrlässig, sich nur für eine einzige berufliche Option zu entscheiden. Wenn nicht sogar dumm. Kurt wollte unbedingt Broadwaystar werden, obwohl es für seine Stimmlage nur wenig Rollen gibt - und die sind keine Hauptrollen. Das ist wie Urlaub in Alaska buchen und nur kurzärmelige T-Shirts und Hosen mitnehmen. Blaine versteht Burt nicht, wie er Kurt so weitermachen lassen kann. Ist es nicht Aufgabe der Eltern ein bisschen Vernunft und Sachlichkeit in die Entscheidungen ihrer Kinder zu bringen? Okay eigentlich ist das nicht sein Job, sich über Burts Inaktivität Gedanken zu machen.

Zurück zu seiner Entscheidung. Kurt will ein magisches Seniorjahr, dass er nur dann hat wenn er mit Blaine jederzeit zusammen ist. Da lachte Blaine jetzt sarkastisch auf. Denn ganzen Sommer hätten sie zusammen sein können. Aber Kurt wollte sich nur zweimal pro Woche treffen. Grundsätzlich waren Dienstag und Samstag vereinbart – ganztägig. Defacto haben sie sich maximal einmal pro Woche für 4-5 Stunden getroffen, weil Kurt ihre Termine sooft verschoben oder abgesagt hat und Blaine dann seine Termine mit den Warblern und im Sportclub verschieben hat müssen. Ein böser Gedanke drängt sich vor – nein, nein, sicher nicht – aber die letzten 4 Ferienwochen hat Kurt immer nur Zeit gehabt, wenn er seine Fechtstunden im Sportclub gehabt hat. Und Blaine musste nach Lima kommen. Unmöglich für Kurt nach Westerville zu kommen. Oder an den Mittwoch Nachmittagen, die er bei Jeff und Nick verbringen wollte. Wollte Kurt ihn bewusst von seinen Aktivitäten und Freunden fernhalten? Oder wollte er sich eigentlich gar nicht treffen?

Blaine wird schlecht als ihm diese „zufälligen“ Übereinstimmungen auffallen. Kurt wollte nie mit den anderen Warblern zusammen sein nur mit ihm. Aber in 2 von 3 Fällen tauchen Kurts Freunde auf, wenn Blaine da ist. Was ist das?

Sie waren jetzt seit 6 Monaten ein Paar. Aber außer ein paar keuschen Küssen und „heimlichem“ Händchenhalten hat sich auf der körperlichen Ebene nicht viel abgespielt. Kurt haßt öffentliches Zurschaustellen von Zärtlichkeiten. Blaine war ein normaler Teenager, 16 Jahre alt und an allem sexuellen sehr interessiert. Er wollte diesen Bereich entdecken, Erfahrungen machen, berühren und sich berühren lassen. Softpornos sind okay und die eigene Hand auch, aber eigentlich hat er gehofft, dass sich im Sommer mehr ergeben würde – aber sie waren so gut wie nie alleine…

Also das war jetzt klar. Kurt wollte definitiv nicht die gleiche körperliche Beziehung wie er selber. Plötzlich wird Blaine wütend, wirklich wütend über seine eigene Blödheit die Zeichen wieder nicht zu sehen oder richtig zu deuten. Vielleicht war es beides! Kurt wollte ihn von seinen Freunden trennen und nicht mit ihm alleine sein.

Kurts ganze Persönlichkeit, selbst seine Körperlichkeit war ätherisch. Das war es auch was Blaine so angezogen hat und diese fast außerweltliche – unphysische! – Traurigkeit als Kurt Blackbird gesungen hat, tränenüberströmt nach einem dramatischen Auftritt in seinem Tragödien-Outfit. Er wollte ihn beschützen, für ihn da sein. Dass Kurt keinerlei sexuelle Erfahrungen hatte und auch noch nicht machen wollte war von Anfang an klar. Blaine hat einfach angenommen, dass sich das mit der Zeit und mit gegenseitigem Vertrauen ändern würde. Flirten aber hinhalten, „sexting: xoxo“ aber keine richtigen Küsse, kein Körperkontakt, Ekel vor Pornos, softpornos und dem Wahrnehmen sexueller Handlungen anderer … und, und auf keinen Fall darüber reden. Als Puck einmal Masturbation erwähnt hat, hat Kurt sich knallrot zu Blaine gewandt und ‚so ein Schwein‘ gemurmelt. Und das ganz Fiasko mit Animal und Sexy!

Kurt ist wahrscheinlich asexuell! Kann man asexuell und homosexuell sein? Er schaut sich die Wiki-Seiten davon an. < ** _Asexualität_** _bezeichnet die Abwesenheit sexueller Anziehung,[[1]](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asexualit%C3%A4t#cite_note-Bogaert2004-1) oder Mangel an Interesse beziehungsweise Verlangen nach Sex _ > Das würde passen. Genaue Einteilungen und Etikettierungen sind bei seelischen Bereichen ohnedies schwierig. Aber die Richtung stimmt. Natürlich könnte auch ein bisschen an Sexualtrieb homosexuell sein. Sein vielen Freundschaften mit den Mädchen könnten auch dazupassen. Gut – Nein nicht gut, weil das sich nicht ändern wird. Kurt ist einfach so und hat ein Recht darauf so zu sein und zu bleiben. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass ihre Beziehung zu Ende ist. Blaine will keine asexuelle Beziehung, er will Sex, intensiven Sex in seiner Beziehung, er will begehrt werden und begehren. Er will kuscheln und Zärtlichkeiten und er will Gespräche und gemeinsame Interessen. Sport, Musik, Reisen und Sprachen, Psychologie, Politik, Wirtschaft, Mode. Davon teilt er mit Kurt nur Musik, und Mode. Kurt hasst Sport und Wirtschaft.

Die Frage, die sich jetzt stellt, ist warum will Kurt dann ihn? Sie sind Freunde und reden viel miteinander … über Dinge, die Kurt interessieren, sie unternehmen viel gemeinsam … Aktivitäten, die Kurt interessieren und an Orten, die Kurt interessieren. Er stellt ihn überall ganz stolz als seinen ‚Boyfriend‘ vor, läßt sich hofieren von Gentleman Blaine, flirtet mit Gentleman Blaine, lässt sich einladen und sich etwas kaufen vom reichen Gentleman Blaine.

Blaine wird noch schlechter ihm ist jetzt richtig übel. Kurt will seinen Aufmerksamkeit, sein Geld, einen ‚Boyfriend‘ - als Verzierung? Alibi? Statusobjekt? Als einen Versorger? Ersatzdaddy?

Er fühlt sich wie nach der GAP-Attacke. Die Beziehung zu Kurt erinnert ihn ein bisschen an die Beziehung zu Jeremiah, die rein in seinem Kopf war.

Er muss lernen auf die Fakten zu schauen, auf das was wirklich stattfindet, wie tatsächlich gehandelt wird und nicht nur auf das was gesagt wird oder was er sich in seinem Kopf dazu denkt!!

Er muss seinen Annahmen und Interpretationen überprüfen und nicht für die Wahrheit halten nur weil er sich das wünscht!!

Er muss lernen seine Aktionen an diesen Fakten auszurichten und nicht an seinen Phantasien!!

Handlungen sagen mehr als Worte!

‚So das reicht mir jetzt! Als erstes mache ich jetzt ein Erinnerungsplakat für meine Ziele:‘

Er stellet eine Liste auf mit seinen Träumen und Zielen.

**Traum/Ziel                                                                aufs Plakat als Bild**

Musik machen, Songs© schreiben,                          Platin Schallplatte, #1-Hit in  USA

Blaine Anderson MusicStore©                                 Nr.1 in USA, Notenblatt

Blaine Anderson Musicbox©                                    30 % Marktanteil

Musik produzieren                                                   Top-Studio, 4-5 junge Musiker zu Nr.1 bringen

auf beste College für ↑ gehen                                NYU, SüdCali, Paris, London

Emotional **und** sexuell befriedigende Beziehung   Eheringe, Herzen, sexy Modell

sexy und kompetenter Mann sein                          sexy Businessman

Unabhängigkeit von seinen Eltern                          College, eigenes Apartment, Geldnoten

Freunde fürs Leben haben,                                      Foto von Warbler,

Spaß, gemeinsame Aktivitäten, Sport                     Schiausflug, Regionals, Party

Reisen, die Welt kennenlernen                               Flugzeug, Eifelturm, Pyramiden in Peru

Manche seiner Träume lassen ihn erröten und auch innerlich „warm“ werden- aufregend Pfft.

Damit ist aber auch klar, dass er die Schule nicht wechseln wird. Im Gegenteil, er wird die Angebote von Dalton besser nutzen. Jetzt ist er im Debattierklub und bei den Warblern. Letztes Jahr hat er schon mit dem Fechtclub geliebäugelt aber noch nicht den Mut gehabt sich wieder in diesem sehr körperlichen Kampfsport zu betätigen. Darum hat er im Sommer Fechtstunden genommen, um seinen Fähigkeiten wieder aufzupolieren. Einmal war er Junioren A – Staats-meister gewesen. Der Schuldirektor hat ihn auch gefragt ob er im neu gegründeten Poloteam mitspielen würde. Blaine wäre einer von den 6 Schülern, die Erfahrung hätten in dem Sport - ein schneller und brutaler Sport. Mit 2 neuen, interessierten Schülern hätten sie 2 Teams. Der Onkel von 2 neuen Schülern war einer der bekanntesten Polospieler von Argentinien und würde Dalton die Pferde ‚leihen‘. Ein pensionierter US-Trainer würde sie trainieren. Ein wirklich interessantes Angebot.

Er schaut sich seinen Stundenplan an. Die Termine von sowohl der Fechtstunden als auch die Polotrainingseinheiten passen perfekt und überschneiden sich nicht mit andere Aktivitäten. Auch die Wettbewerbe und Turniere würden sich zeitlich nicht in die Quere kommen. Ist er schon so weit? Traut er sich wieder in diese Welt? ‚Ich mach es. Ich brauche Ablenkung und mehr Selbst-vertrauen!‘ Bevor er sich selber wieder rausargumentieren kann, meldet er sich online beim Fechtclub an und beantwortet das email des Schuldirektors mit seiner Zusage. Danach bestellt er sich Online seine Poloausstattung und Fechtausstattung und sucht sich den Gutschein von einem englischen Onkel für ein Polopferd heraus. Den Gutschein hat er für den Sieg seiner Mannschaft bei der Junioren Weltmeisterschaft in Oxford bekommen. Bei der Gelegenheit holt er auch alle seine Tennis-, Fecht- und Polotrophäen hervor und stellt sie wieder in die dafür vorgesehenen Regale. Nach dem Überfall war lange nicht klar, ob er je wieder die körperliche Fitness und Gelenkigkeit erreichen würde um diese Sportarten auszuüben – da hat er sie in einem Anfall von Wut und Bitterkeit in eine Kiste geworfen und im Schrank versteckt. Jetzt ist er wieder „wie neu“ zumindest körperlich, seelisch ist er auf einem viel besseren Platz als noch vor einem Jahr. Die letzte Panikattacke war vor 8 Monaten. Der letzte Albtraum war vor 2 Monaten und der davor vor 3 Monaten. Und er kennt einen großen Teil der anderen Sportler. Das war auch ein Vorteil. Und er kann sich jetzt körperlich wehren und sich selber verteidigen. Er ist zwar kleiner als der durchschnittliche „Mann“ in seinem Alter, aber er ist stark und hat einen mörderischen rechten Haken! Das alles bestätigt ihn in seiner Entscheidung für Polo und Fechten. Vielleicht haben einige Warbler ja auch Lust ihn zu den Turnieren zu begleiten.

Wenn seine Theorie über Kurts Motivationen für ihre Beziehung stimmt – Aufmerksamkeit, sein Geld, einen ‚Boyfriend‘ als Verzierung – dann müsste er ihm die Enttäuschung über den Nichtschulwechsel mit Geschenken „abkaufen“ können. Noch ist er nicht bereit darüber nachzudenken, dass Kurt ihre Beziehung beenden könnte, sollte Blaine nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzen.

Er sucht sich Fotos von ihm mit seinen „wertvollsten“ Trophäen heraus und nimmt sie mit nach Dalton – für sein Clip-Board. Er bezweifelt, dass einer seiner Warblerfreunden von diesen Erfolgen weiß. Ein Foto an der Pinnwand ist eine unaufgeregte Möglichkeit sie herzuzeigen.

Blaine fährt nach Dalton zurück und geht auf sein Zimmer. Er bewohnt ein Doppelzimmer alleine. Das Schul-Management weiß von seinen Albträumen und hat seinem Wunsch nach einem Einzelzimmer entsprochen – er will niemand anderen in dessen Nachtruhe stören! Damit er aber bei seinen Klassenkollegen ist – Einzelzimmer gibt es nur im Seniorschüler-Schlafhaus – darf er ein Doppelzimmer mit wenig Aufpreis alleine bewohnen. Er räumt all seinen Schachteln und Koffer aus und richtet sich wohnlich ein. Das zweite Bett hat er sich als Couch hergerichtet, der zweite Schreibtisch ist seiner Komponierarbeit gewidmet und den zweiten Kasten wird er für seine Sportausrüstung nutzen. Perfekt!

Er überlegt ob er Kurt telefonisch oder persönlich von seiner Schulentscheidung erzählen will und entscheidet sich für persönlich. Er smst ihm.

Blaine: „He Sexy boyfriend“

Kurt: “He untreuer boyfriend” Blaine reißt die Augen überrascht auf.

Blaine: “Wieso untreu, mein Gewissen ist so rein wie Neuschnee!”

Kurt: „Du willst mich für Dalton verlassen!“

Blaine: „Dann bist aber Du der untreue Boyfriend. Du hast mich für McKinley verlassen!“

Kurt: „Stimmt auch. Aber Du kannst zu McKinley kommen und mich zurückerobern!“

Blaine ist über die Entwicklung in diesem Gespräch unglücklich.

Blaine: „Mir war nicht klar, dass unsere Beziehung **nur** mit dem Besuch derselben Schule bestehen bleibt.“

Kurt: „Wenn Dir unsere Beziehung und meine Glücklichsein wirklich wichtig wären, dann würdest Du zu McKinley wechseln.Y YY

Blaine: „Und wenn ich einfach lieber in Dalton in die Schule gehen möchte, weil es viel mehr Angebote als McKinley hat und eine bessere Vorbereitung auf die Unis ist und alle meine Freunde hier sind?“

Kurt: „Ach, jetzt bin ich nicht mehr dein Freund?“

Blaine: „Doch natürlich!“ Y YY

Kurt antwortet nicht darauf. Blaine muss sich eingestehen, dass ihre „Diskussionen“ oder „Gespräche“ über seinen Schulwechsel oder andere Themen, bei denen sie sich nicht einig sind, immer so enden. Wenn Kurt die Argumente ausgehen oder Blaine seine Gründe anführt, dann wechselt Kurt entweder das Thema oder beendet das Telefonat oder Texting. Das fällt Blaine erst jetzt als emotionaler Erpressungsversuch auf.

Er fürchtet, dass ihm in den nächsten Tagen noch einiges Unangenehmes in ihrer sexfreien Beziehung auffallen wird. Was ihn in seiner Nicht-Schule-wechseln-Entscheidung nur noch weiter bestätigt.

Er ruft Wes Montgomery, seinen ehemaligen Schüler-Mentor an, der voriges Jahr abgeschlossen hat und jetzt in Yale Medizin studiert und erzählt ihm seine Überlegungen und Verdachts-momente. Wes freut sich über seine Entscheidung in Dalton zu bleiben, vor allem weil er selber gerade erlebt wie gut er in Dalton für die Uni vorbereitet worden ist. In der Vorbereitungswoche hat er keine bösen Überraschungen erlebt wie die Kollegen aus staatlichen Schulen, die von der Menge der Lerninhalte und von der Anzahl der schriftlichen und mündlichen Tests sehr überrascht waren. Für ihn war es einfach ein Fortsetzung und bewältigbare Steigerung seiner Lernorganisation und -strategien von Dalton. Als Blaine ihm von seiner Entscheidung dem Polo- und Fechtteam beizutreten erzählt ist Wes wirklich begeistert und meldet sich zu den Turnieren als Zuschauer an.

Als Blaine seine Bedenken über Kurts Beziehungsmotivation formuliert schweigt Wes einige Zeit. „Wes?“ „Ja ich bin noch dran. Ich habe nur überlegt, wie ich das sagen soll. Ich fürchte, dass deine Bedenken nicht weiträumig genug sind. Ich habe jetzt im Sommer mit einem Psychiater, einem Kollegen meines Vaters über meine Überlegungen zu eurer Beziehung gesprochen – natürlich ohne Namen zu nennen. Er meinte auch, dass Kurt Dich als Finanz- und Machtquelle sieht und versucht Dich zu manipulieren, Dich von Deinen Freunden zu distanzieren und Dich emotional und sozial von ihm abhängig zu machen. Ob er das bewusst macht oder nur unbewusst seine eigenen Ohnmachtsgefühle kompensieren will, kann ich nicht beurteilen.

„Ich bin aber wirklich davon überzeugt, dass er in den letzten Schulwochen versucht hat, Deinen Stand bei den Warblern und in den Klassen zu unterwandern. Kleine Nebenbemerkungen dort und da. Er hat Eure Aktivitäten immer zu Zeiten verlegt in denen Du andere Verpflichtungen hattest und diese gar nicht wahrnehmen konntest oder zu spät kommen musstest. Um zu zeigen, dass Du nicht so gut, sozial, hilfsbereit und verlässlich bist, wie alle glauben. Es sind alles Kleinigkeiten gewesen, aber in Summe war es viel. Und dass er jetzt versucht Dich von einem Schulwechsel zu überzeugen – auf die Idee bin ich gar nicht gekommen. Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich dachte, wenn Kurt wieder in McKinley ist, dann erledigt sich das Problem von alleine.“

Jetzt schweigt Blaine. Seine Gedanken rasen. „Ich weiß jetzt nicht was ich sagen soll… Ich bin verwirrt.“ „Wenn Du jemanden vorort zum Reden haben willst, dann würde ich Marc Chateau empfehlen, er will Psychologie studieren und ist wirklich gut. Wir haben gemeinsam eine Forschungsarbeit über Machtmissbrauch in Beziehungen gemacht, deshalb sind mir Kurts kleine Versuche überhaupt aufgefallen. Marc hat sie auch wahrgenommen, aber nur wo es ihn persönlich betroffen hat. Er hat mit Kurt Französisch gehabt. Kurt wollte ihn unbedingt von seinem Nr.1-Sockel stürzen und war gnadenlos in seinen „Attacken“. Das war psychologische Kriegsführung pur.“

Blaine ist sprachlos. Er mochte trotz der vielen Geschichten, die Kurt zu erzählen hatte, weil er sich von Marc gemobbt fühlte und ihn als Bully darstellte.

„Das heißt, dass ich meine Beziehung mit Kurt eigentlich beenden sollte?“ „Blaine, Du willst Liebe und Verbindung, Nähe, Akzeptanz, Spaß in einer Beziehung. Kurt will Macht und gesellschaftliche Anerkennung. Marc würde sagen ‚Tja wenn der Sex gut ist, warum nicht?‘ Ich kann den Bereich persönlich nicht beurteilen, aber Du musst wirklich aufpassen, dass Du emotional nicht manipuliert und ausgenutzt wirst.“

Blaine ist verzweifelt, die Tränen stehen ihm in den Augen. „Wieso bin ich so blöd, das ich das nicht sehe, nicht erkenne?“ „Blaine, das hat mit Blödheit überhaupt nichts zu tun, Du bist ein extrem intelligenter, großherziger und großzügiger Mensch, Du hast soviel Vertrauen zu anderen Menschen und bist so unglaublich vielseitig begabt. Ich kenne niemanden der Dir nur annähernd gleichkommt. Die Manipulationen von Kurt hast Du nicht sehen können, das wäre echt traurig, wenn Du die Erfahrung schon einmal machen hast müssen, damit du Kurts Intrigen gleich durchschauen hättest können. Niemand von uns hat es durchschaut. Insofern sind wir gleich „blöd“. Du hast aber rechtzeitig die Bremse gezogen, als er Deine Freiheit zu sehr beeinträchtigen wollte. Du hast bemerkt, dass er Dich in Deinen Zielen und Vorhaben nicht unterstützt und stärkt. Du hast bemerkt, dass er sich für Deine Freunde und Interessen nicht erwärmt. Dass er nur auf sich schaut. All das kann man nur aus Erfahrung lernen und diese Erfahrungen sind oft schmerzhaft. Das ist der Preis, sozusagen.“

„Okay, das kann ich akzeptieren. Ich für mich habe auch beschlossen, viel mehr auf die tatsächlichen Aktionen und Handlungen bzw. Fakten zu achten, und weniger auf die Worte. Meine eigenen Annahmen und Interpretationen mehr zu hinterfragen, vor allem wenn sie meinen Wünschen entsprechen.“

„Perfekt, Blaine. Wenn Du jetzt noch ein bisschen mehr auf deine Freiheit und deine Wünsche achtest, dann kann Deine Großzügigkeit und Hingabefähigkeit nicht so leicht ausgenutzt werden.“

„Ich habe mir heute ein „Werbeplakat“ für meine Wünsche und Träume geamcht, damit ich einen Erinnerer dafür habe.“ „Super Idee, Blaine, super Idee!“   „Danke Wes, Du bist wie immer meine Rettung.“ „Gerne Blaine, jederzeit. Ich freue ich mich über Deine Anrufe und die Gespräche mit Dir.“

Blaine macht einen Spaziergang zu seinem Lieblingsnachdenkplatz am Campus. Je länger er über seine Beziehung zu Kurt nachdenkt und einzelne Ereignisse Revue passieren lässt, desto mehr Beispiele für seine Theorie und Wes Beschreibung fallen ihm ein und auf. Er versucht Gegenbei-spiele zu finden. Beispiele, die seiner Theorie widersprechen, die nicht hineinpassen. Immer öfter drängt sich das Bild der Spinne im Netz auf, die geduldig wartet bis sich ihr Opfer verfangen hat und dann zuschlägt. Kurts Hilflosigkeit hat all seine Beschützerinstinkte geweckt. Seine Flirtversuche – Flirtversuche nach Blaines Verständnis – waren eigentlich Komm-in-mein-Netz-Verführungs-Versuche. Wie oft Kurt betonte, erwähnte, dass Blaine ein Gentleman der alten Schule ist, als ob das das Höchste und Beste für einen Mann wäre. Wie oft Kurt sich für Geschenke von Blaine bedankt hat, immer wieder, je teurer desto öfter, desto mehr hergezeigt bei seinen Freundinnen. Kuscheln, Zärtlichkeiten wurden von Kurt immer in Aussicht gestellt aber nie „geliefert“. Die sprichwörtliche Karotte.

Nun, Blaine würde den Spieß jetzt umdrehen. Da kann er was für sein Leben lernen. Wie hat Wes es formuliert? _‚Wenn Du jetzt noch ein bisschen mehr auf deine Freiheit und deine Wünsche achtest, dann kann Deine Großzügigkeit und Hingabefähigkeit nicht so leicht ausgenutzt werden.‘_

Ja, jetzt soll Kurt mal darauf achten, dass er seinen Boyfriend nicht verliert. Blaine war schon neugierig, wie Kurt das anlegen wollte. Der Ball war bei ihm.

Und Blaine wird sein Wunsch erfüllt werden.

Kurt ließ nichts von sich hören, keine SMS, keine Anrufe oder emails. Früher ist Blaine nach 2 Tagen Funkstille eingebrochen und hat von sich aus Kontakt aufgenommen. Jetzt wartet er geduldig bis Kurt sich meldet. Sie hatten für Freitag Nachmittag ein Café - Date im Lima-Bean vereinbart. Da würde Blaine Kurt von seiner Entscheidung berichten. Eigentlich war es selbsterklärend, dass er nicht wechseln würde. Weil er schon gewechselt hätte, wenn er das vorgehabt hätte. Aber gut.

Am Donnerstag abend hat der Fechtcoach für Freitag 14:00 – 16:00 eine zusätzliche Einheit zur Einschätzung ihrer Fähigkeiten anberaumt. Mit Duschen und Umziehen und 30 Minuten Fahrt konnte er frühestens um 17:00 in Lima sein. Sie hatten zwar keinen genauen Termin ausgemacht, aber in der Vergangenheit war es immer so, dass Blaine nach Schulschluss ins Lima Bean fuhr und dann auf Kurt wartete – manchmal 2 Stunden. Weil in letzter Sekunde noch eine Gleesitzung abgehalten werden musste, oder… und eine sms mit der Verspätung nicht geschrieben werden konnte. Das hat Blaine oft gestört und er hat es Kurt gegenüber auch erwähnt. Kurt hat es einfach überhört. Jetzt könnte er Kurt auf sich warten lassen oder ihm keine SMS über die Verspätung schicken. Er wollte sich auch nicht zu Handlungen verleiten lassen, die sich nicht mit seinem Verständnis von guten Manieren vereinbaren ließen.

Blaine: „He untreuer Boyfriend. Kann erst gegen 17:00 im Lima Bean sein. xoxo“

Blaine wusste, dass Kurt seine SMS immer sofort las, auch wenn er nicht immer gleich antwortete.

Dann loggte er sich bei seinem Facebook Account ein und musste zu seiner Überraschung lesen, dass Kurt am Freitag mit einigen seiner ND-Freunde zu einem neuen Modeeinkaufszentrum in Columbus fahren wollte. Abfahrt 14:00 Uhr bei der McKinley High. Rückkunft gegen 22:00. Da entdeckte er, dass Kurt auch einen Twitter –Account hatte und loggte sich auch dort (neu) ein. Bis jetzt hatte er sich immer geweigert, diesem „Wahnsinn“ zu folgen. Und fand in den letzten 3 Wochen viele Einträge mit boshaften oder sarkastischen Bemerkungen über sich, die Warblers, Dalton, Sport,…. „Also wenn ich so über meinen Boyfriend rede, dann kann die Liebe und Wertschätzung nicht groß sein.“ murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Er war jetzt wirklich neugierig darauf, wie sich Kurt aus diesen Affären reden wollte.

Am Abend schickte er Kurt noch eine „???“ wieder keine Antwort. Das war ihm jetzt zu blöd. Er rief am Festnetzanschluß bei den Hummels an und bat darum mit Kurt sprechen zu können. „Kurt Hummel“ „Hallo Kurt, wie geht es Dir?“ „Blaine, bist Du verrückt? Wie kannst Du bei dieser Nummer anrufen?“ „Wieso nicht?   Das ist der Festnetzanschluss der Familie Hummel! Und Du bist ein Mitglied der Familie Hummel, oder? Was mich mehr interessiert ist, warum Du auf meine SMS nicht antwortest.“

„Ich hatte noch keine Zeit dazu, ich habe so viele Hausarbeiten zu machen.“

„Auf Facebook?“

„Was, nein. Ich war seit Wochen nicht auf Facebook.“

„Dann loggt sich jemand mit deinem Account ein. Du hast nämlich mit Finn, Rachel und Mercedes einen Shopping Trip für morgen vereinbart, der sich mit unserem Date überschneidet. Wann wolltest Du mich darüber informieren?“

„Wenn Du bei uns in die Schule gehen würdest, dann hättest Du das mitgekriegt und ich hätte nicht die Mühe, Dir jedes Mal von geänderten Plänen zu schreiben!“ sagte er sehr boshaft und vorwurfsvoll.

„Okay…“ sagt Blaine um Ruhe und Sachlichkeit bemüht „Du lügst mich an, Du machst Dich auf Deinem Twitter über mich und meine Freunde lustig, Dir ist es zu mühsam mir eine SMS mit 2 Worten zu schreiben und jetzt versuchst Du mich unter Druck zu setzen die Schule zu wechseln. Kurz gesagt die Mühen kann ich Dir alle sparen. Ich mache hiermit Schluss mit Dir.“ und legt auf.

Sofort ruft ihn Kurt von seinem Handy an. Er ignoriert das Gespräch und blockiert dann Kurts Handynummer.

Auf Facebook schreibt er Kurt noch zusätzlich, dass er auch aufgrund der respektlosen und gemeinen Bemerkungen auf Twitter Schluss mit ihm macht. Danach defriendet er alle New Direction Mitglieder und stellt seinen Account auf Single und auf Privat.

Danach ruft er Jeff an. „He Blaine, wann kommst Du nach Dalton. Wir sind schon hier und warten auf Dich, Mann!“ „Ich bin in meinem Zimmer in Dalton.“ „Dann komm zu uns rüber. Wir sind im ehemaligen Zimmer von Beat. Nick, Thad und Trent sind auch schon da!“ Blaine läuft rüber zu seinen Freunden. Er braucht Jeffs Umarmungen und Tröstungen jetzt. Seine Freunde begrüßen ihn herzlich. Thad fällt aber sofort auf, dass etwas nicht stimmt. „Was ist los, Blaine? Was ist passiert?“ „Ich habe mit Kurt Schluss gemacht.“ Dann kamen ihm die Tränen. Jeff zog ihn aufs Bett in eine Umarmung. „Warum?“ Blaine entgingen die Blicke, die sich seine Freunde zuwarfen.

Zuerst verzweifelt schluchzend, aber immer öfter zornig werdend berichtete Blaine von den Manipulationsversuchen, seinen eigenen Erkenntnissen, Wes‘ Ausführungen, dem Drama der Woche auf Twitter und Facebook und dem abschließenden Telefonat. Als er seine Freunde anschaut, merkt er, dass sie nicht überrascht sondern eher erleichtert dreinschauen. Jeff hält ihn an den Schultern fest. „Blaine, ich bin echt stolz auf Dich. Du hast Dich selbst aus einer wirklich ungesunden Beziehung befreit. Wir haben oft darüber gesprochen, wie Kurt seine Netze immer enger um Dich geschlungen hat. Wir hätten diese Woche mit Dir darüber gesprochen und hatten keine Ahnung, dass er Dich zu einem Schulwechsel überreden wollte. So eine falsche Schlange.“

Thad setzt sich zu ihnen und nimmt Blaines Hand und streichelt sie. „Wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen um Dich gemacht und ich bin richtig glücklich, dass Du da von selber rausgekommen bist. Meine Mutter, die eine wirklich gute Psychologin ist, hat mir die Stationen einer manipulativen Abhängigkeitsbeziehung aufgezählt. Du hast die Zeichen gleich am Anfang erkannt und hast gehandelt. Du hast die Stärke und Kraft in Dir gefunden, diese Beziehung sofort zu beenden. Du hast keine Ahnung wie böse das hätte werden können.“ Sie zeigen ihm zwei Ordner mit gesammelten Unterlagen zu dem Thema. Alle haben sich wirklich Gedanken um ihn gemacht. Jetzt ist er ganz gerührt von der Freundschaft und Fürsorge, die seine Freund ihm entgegenbringen. Er muss trotz seiner Traurigkeit lächeln. und bedankt sich herzlich. Thad schaut auf sein Handy und sagt: „Beat ist auch angekommen, er teilt sein Zimmer mit einem Neuzugang aus Paris, der super singen und tanzen soll, fragt ob er ihn später mitbringen kann?“ Alle schauen Blaine an. Er nickt.

Sie erzählen sich ihre lustigen Ferienerlebnisse, von den kleinen nervigen Schwestern. Von Thad’s neuen Eroberungen in beiden Teams. Blaine ist von der selbstverständlichen Akzeptanz aller Sexualitäten seiner Freunde immer wieder tief berührt. Nirgends fühlt er sich so akzeptiert und sicher wie mit diesen Burschen.

Dann berichtet er von seinen neuen Sportvorhaben. „Du fechtest und spielst Polo?“ schreit Thad „Wieso wissen wir das nicht. Anderson, was hast Du uns noch alles verheimlicht. Gesteh!“ Blaine lacht. Thad versucht ihn mit einem Lacrosse-Trick zu Boden zu bringen. Blaine weicht geschickt aus und bringt den zwei Köpfe größeren Thad bäuchlings zu Boden, drückt seine Arme hinten nach oben und setzt sich auf ihn drauf. „Harwood, du bist wohl größenwahnsinnig geworden, wenn Du denkst _mich_ unterkriegen zu können.“ flüstert er ihm laut ins Ohr. „Sag: ‚Ich unterwerfe mich Dir, Blaine!‘“ Thad lacht heiser. Blaine drückt seine Arme weiter hinauf. „Sag es!“ „Ich unterwerfe mich Dir, Blaine!“ Blaine lacht auf und sagt „Gut!“ Er lässt Thad frei und sie lachen fast hysterisch und kitzeln sich. Sie lieben es, wenn diese Seiten von Blaine zum Vorschein kommen.

Beat und der Neue stehen unbemerkt im Türrahmen. Beat lacht mit ihnen mit und der neue grinst. „Hot“ sagt er nur. Blaine schaut auf und die unverhohlene Lust in den Augen des Neuen treibt ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. „Ich bin Sebastian Smythe.“ stellt er sich allen vor. Sie begrüßen ihn alle mit einem Handschlag. „ _Sex on a Stick_ stimmt bereits, auf die _Traumstimme_ bin ich jetzt gespannt!“ sagt er zu Blaine, als er ihm die Hand gibt. Blaine wirft Beat einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Was, es stimmt!“

Nick sagt nur „Morgen um 18:00 haben wir unser erstes Warbler-Treffen. Eintr..singen“

Thad kann es einfach nicht glauben. „Blaine, wieso hast Du nie erzählt, dass Du fechten kannst und Polo spielst?“ Von den Anwesenden weiß niemand etwas von der Attacke und dem Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen. Nur dass er verletzt war, verängstigt und extrem unsicher und in sich zurückgezogen. „Es war lange nicht klar, ob ich die körperliche Kraft und Geschicklichkeit wieder erreichen konnte am Ende der Physiotherapie und ich habe beide Sportarten abgeschrieben, weil sie auch sehr brutal und verletzungsanfällig sind. Beim Fechten hast zu zwar einen Schutzanzug, aber Du kannst trotzdem ziemlich schmerzhafte Verletzungen davontragen, wenn dein Partner zu hart zuschlägt. Ich habe im Sommer Fechtstunden genommen um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen – fechtmäßig. Es war okay. Und Polo ist genauso kraftintensiv wie Lacrosse. Du fällst nur tiefer. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie es mir gehen wird. Ich bin vor 2 Jahren das letzte Mal auf einem Polo-Pony gesessen – wir werden sehen, wie das geht.“ „Welche Position hast Du gespielt?“ fragt Sebastian „Nummer Drei“ Die anderen schauen fragend. „Spielst du auch?“ „Nein, aber ich schau gerne zu.“ antwortet Sebastian und zwinkert Blaine schamlos flirtend zu, der natürlich errötet. Thad, Jeff und Nick schauen sich grinsend an. Genau das braucht Blaine um von seinem Herzschmerz wegzukommen. Einen feschen Typ, der schamlos mit ihm flirtet. Trotzdem wird Sebastian von allen gewarnt, Blaine nicht zu belästigen. Die Warblers sind noch beschützender und aufmerksamer als sonst.

## Dalton und Sebastian

Die Wochen ziehen ins Land.

Blaine ist der Star der Fechtmannschaft und sie kommen bis ins Finale im Teambewerb und im Einzelbewerb gewinnt er in seiner Altersgruppe. Beim Polo kommen seine Fähigkeiten und seine natürliche Begabung schnell wieder zum Vorschein. Das Kraft- und Ausdauertraining findet gemeinsam mit dem Lacrosseteam statt. Und zum Polospielen werde sie wöchentlich zu einer Polo-Pferdezucht-Farm gefahren. Die viele körperliche Betätigung und die Wiederkehr seiner spielerischen Fähigkeiten baut sein Selbstwertgefühl und auch seine Selbstsicherheit weiter auf.

Die Warbler sind rundum glücklich, dass sich Blaine und Sebastian so gut verstehen und den Club gemeinsam leiten. Blaines Fähigkeit jeden Song aufs Wesentliche runterzutakeln und dabei etwas Besonderes draus zu machen kombiniert mit Sebastians tänzerischen und choreographischen Fähigkeiten sind wirklich ein Glück. Die Harmonien und ihre Choreographien werden immer anspruchsvoller und komplexer. Die Sectionals gewinnen sie mit fliegenden Fahnen – sie treffen dabei nicht auf die New Direction.

Sebastian gewöhnt sich schnell ein. Seine anfängliche Überheblichkeit und Schroffheit wird schnell in der Herzlichkeit der Warbler rund um Blaine aufgelöst. Allerdings erarbeitet er sich eine bad-boy Reputation bei seinen sexuellen Eroberungen. Jede Woche ein neuer Typ und jede Menge gebrochene Herzen. Als er dann Dalton durch ist, dehnt er seine Jagdgründe aus. Als ihn die Warbler einmal darauf ansprechen, sagt er nur halbernst „Blaine ist der einzige mit dem ich mir eine Beziehung vorstellen kann, aber er lässt mich immer eiskalt abblitzen!“ Dabei zwinkert er Blaine zu. Der verdreht nur die Augen und geht zum nächsten Punkt der Warbler-Tagesordnung über.

Aus Blaines Sicht flirtet und fuckt Sebastian mit jedem, der sich bewegt und willig ist. Homo-, bi- oder heterosexuell macht für ihn keinen Unterschied. Das ist nicht Blaines Vorstellung von einem Partner. Exklusivität ist das Minimum und Dauerhaftigkeit ist das nächste Kriterium. Wobei Sebastians Flirterei, seine lustigen Anspielungen und seine Fähigkeit alles - wirklich alles in einen sexuellen Zusammenhang zu stellen etwas in Blaine heilt. Er ist sich noch nie so begehrt und gewollt vorgekommen wie mit Sebastian. Nie versucht Sebastian ihn zu etwas zu bringen, ihn zu manipulieren. Am Wochenende hat Blaine sein erstes Polo-Turnier. Es findet ihn Columbus statt. Er ist nervös. Nicht über das Turnier an sich. Sondern die vielen fremden Menschen – Zuschauer wie Spieler der anderen Teams.

Nick und Jeff erkennen seine Angst, können ihn aber nicht begleiten, weil sie am Freitag und am Montag Tests bzw. Prüfungen haben.

Sebastian hört ihr Gespräch und redet sie auf ihre Bedenken an. „Was ist das Problem? Warum braucht Blaine einen Beschützer?“ fragt er ganz ehrlich interessiert. „Blaine ist in der Mitte des ersten Schuljahres gekommen. Humpelnd, rechter Arm in einem komplizierten Gerüst, verängstigt und total schüchtern. Wir wissen nicht welche Verletzungen er hatte und wie er sich diese zugezogen hat. Er hat die ersten Wochen so leise gesprochen, dass man ihn fast nicht gehört hat. Wes wusste ein bisschen vom Hintergrund, hat aber nie darüber gesprochen – er war sein Mentor und hat zufällig entdeckt, dass er so gut singen kann. Er hat ihn einfach zu uns mitgenommen. Seitdem ist es steil bergauf gegangen mit seiner Gesundheit, Fitness und Selbstsicherheit. Nach den Ferien zu Beginn des zweiten Schuljahres ist er nicht mehr gehumpelt und hat keine Panikattacken mehr gehabt. Allerdings hatte er noch lange Albträume aus denen er schreiend aufgewacht ist. Darum hat er auch ein Einzelzimmer. Wes hat ihn immer beschützt und ist oft mit ihm mitgefahren, wenn er etwas außerhalb erledigen musste. Bei den Fechtern sind auch Warbler bzw. Marc, ein Freund von Wes und Blaine. Beim Poloteam ist kein Warbler und kein engerer Freund von Blaine. Sie verstehen sich zwar, aber sind sich nicht nahe. Keine Chance, dass Blaine sich da sicher fühlt.

Jeff, Beat, Trend und ich sind in derselben Geschichtegruppe, die am Freitag und am Montag ihre Tests haben.“ erklärt Nick. „Würde er sich mit Thad und mir sicher fühlen?“ fragt Sebastian ernsthaft. Nick und Jeff nicken „Das Problem dabei ist auch, dass Blaine nicht merken darf, dass die Begleitung aus Schutzgründen erfolgt. Er könnte es nicht annehmen, dass andere sich wegen ihm Umstände bereiten.“ „Okay“ sagt Sebastian nur und kein Mensch weiß bzw. will wissen, wie er den Trainer des Polo Teams überzeugt hat, dass Thad und er als „Begleittrainer“ mitkommen dürfen.

Als Blaine davon hört ist seine Erleichterung deutlich sichtbar. Sebastian lehnt sehr sexy und lässig an Blaines zweiten Schreibtisch „Ich hoffe, Du kannst Dich zurückhalten, wenn wir im selben Zimmer übernachten müssen.“ sagt er anzüglich zu Blaine. „Meine Zurückhaltung wird nicht das Problem sein. Kannst Du Dich zurückhalten, wenn Du das ganze Wochenende mit mir verbringen musst?“ antwortet Blaine im gleichen Tonfall und klimpert mit seinen Wimpern. „Du weißt doch, dass Du meine einzig wahre Liebe bist, Killer. Ich werde zwar leiden, aber dafür darf ich Dich aus der Nähe bewundern.“ antwortet Sebastian mit gespielt gebrochener Stimme und traurigen Augen. Blaine geht zu ihm hin „Und Du könntest den sexuellen Versuchungen der Clubs und Bars in Columbus widerstehen?“ Sebastian legt eine Hand auf sein Herz. „Für Dich immer!“ „Wirklich? So richtig mit Treue, Exklusivität, Commitment, Dauerhaftigkeit,…?“ Blaine lehnte jetzt nur einige Millimeter von Sebastian entfernt und schaute ihm forschend in die Augen. Er sah tiefen Schmerz, ein Leid, das schnell von Mutwilligkeit überlagert wurde. „Wenn ich Dich in meinem Bett habe, brauche ich keinen anderen!“ antwortete Sebastian mit einer tiefen, rauchigen Stimme, die Blaine in jeder Faser seines Körpers spürte. Jedes Härchen stellte sich ihm auf! Er schluckte, sein Mund war plötzlich ganz trocken geworden.

„Okay“ sagt sein Mund ohne seine Zustimmung. Sebastian reißt die Augen überrascht auf „Okay?“ quietscht er. Blaine lächelt leicht. „Exklusiv, dauerhaft und offiziell.“ „Und ich kann Sex mit Dir haben?“ Blaine errötet stark. „Ja!“ Sebastian zieht seine Augen zusammen. „Wie kann ein Mensch gleichzeitig so triefend sexy und schamhaft unschuldig sein?“ fragt Sebastian mehr sich selber. Er zieht Blaine jetzt ganz zu sich und küsst ihn. Der Kuss erschüttert beide bis ins Mark. Blaine, weil er so zärtlich und gleichzeitig so erregend ist und Sebastian weil er so ‚unschuldig‘ und trotzdem so erregend ist. Blaine stöhnt leicht auf und Sebastian nützt die Gelegenheit Blaines Lippen und Mund mit seiner Zunge zu erforschen. Blaine löst sich als erster und schaut Sebastian wieder tief in die Augen.

Dann hebt er sich auf seine Zehenspitzen und küsst Sebastian. Dieser Kuss ist nicht mehr so unschuldig wie der erste. Blaine gibt sich dieser Erfahrung ganz hin und er kopiert Sebastians Bewegungen mit Zunge und Lippen, lässt sich von ihnen inspirieren. Jetzt stöhnt Sebastian auf. Diese Mischung aus Unschuld und Leidenschaft ist das erregendste, dass er je erlebt hat. Noch nie hat ihn ein „simpler“ Kuss so bewegt, berührt, erregt und besänftigt. Er greift in Blaines Haare am Hinterkopf und ist überrascht wie weich sie sind. Er führt damit Blaines Kuss in ein tieferes Gewässer.

Langsam löst er sich von Blaine. „Ich muss jetzt leider zu meiner nächsten Unterrichtseinheit. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen, okay? Danach reden wir weiter, Blaine Anderson.“ „Gut, Sebastian Smythe.“ Er drückt ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen und öffnet dann seine Zimmertüre um Sebastian rauszulassen. Blaine schaut Sebastian nach bis er zu den Stiegen kommt, danach geht er in sein Zimmer zum Fenster und schaut in den herbstlichen Park. In drei Wochen ist Thanksgiving. Wes hat den inneren Kern der Warbler eingeladen. Soll er Sebastian mitnehmen, damit Wes ihn kennenlernt? Er hat keine Ahnung von Sebastians Plänen.

Er ist wirklich überrascht von sich selbst und auch von Sebastian. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Sebastian ernsthaft auf seinen eigentlich nicht ernst gemeinten Vorschlag eingehen würde. Jetzt muss er sich fragen, ob Sebastian seine Anspielungen doch ernst gemeint hat. Von sich weiß er genau, dass Sebastians kontinuierliches Flirten zuerst sehr schmeichelhaft war. Und aufregend!, es ist schon sich so begehrt zu fühlen und viele Komplimente zu bekommen, die immer halbernst, humorvoll und leicht waren.

Er war von Sebastians gesanglichen und tänzerischen Fähigkeiten wirklich begeistert. Es war ihm gelungen, die Warbler zum Tanz zu bringen. Beeindruckend!!

Dann haben sie gemeinsam gelernt und gearbeitet. Sie sind in derselben Musik- und Geschichte-gruppe. Sebastian hat ihm mit seinem Geschichtsverständnis überrascht und er hat viel von ihm gelernt. Umgekehrt hat Sebastian von seinen Kompositions- und Transpositionsfähigkeiten sehr profitiert. Sebastian ist wahrscheinlich der einzige in Dalton, der weiß, dass Blaine komponiert. Reine Instrumentalstücke und Songs, Gedichte vertont. Das brauchte er für sein emotionales Überleben. Wenn er seinen Erfahrungen nicht in Musik, in einen Song verarbeiten konnte, hat er sie nicht bewältigt. Sebastian hatte das ohne Erklärung verstanden. Er schreibe Gedichte. Sie haben dieses Thema nie wieder gestreift oder im Gespräch mit anderen Freunden erwähnt.

Beim Sport, im Kraft- und Ausdauertraining waren sie sich ebenbürtig. Sebastian war mit seinen langen Beinen schneller, eleganter und Blaine war wendiger, aggressiver.

Er empfindet großen Respekt für Sebastian. Mit der Zeit hat er seine sexuellen Eskapaden als das verstanden, was sie sind – Copingmechanismen. In Sebastians Vergangenheit muss ein schweres Trauma liegen, dass er damit zu verarbeiten sucht. Blaine hat es mit Musik verarbeitet, mit viel Freundschaft und dem sicheren Rahmen von Dalton und Wes. Diese Wärme und Freundschaft dürfte auch auf Sebastian einen ähnlich heilsamen Einfluss haben.

Er fühlt sich mit Sebastian sicher und verstanden – unausgesprochen verstanden. Sie stärken sich gegenseitig und haben Freude an der gemeinsamen Arbeit, ihre Stimme passen perfekt zusammen, sie haben großen Spaß in ihrem sportlichen Wettstreit. Er ist neugierig wie sie sich in einer Beziehung fühlen, anfühlen werden. Wieviel Vertrauen sie zueinander mit ihren Gefühlen haben. Er fühlst sich von Sebastian wirklich angezogen – vom ersten Augenblick an. Das Vertrauen ist mit der Zeit gekommen. 3 Monate kennen sie sich jetzt. Sie verbringen viel Zeit miteinander.

Er kennt Sebastian besser als er Kurt je gekannt hat. Kurt. An Kurt hat er ewig nicht mehr gedacht. Im Nachhinein ist er wirklich überrascht wie schnell und leicht er von seinem Herzeleid geheilt ist. Er weiß, dass er sich nichts vormacht. Er hat diese Beziehung wirklich überwunden, er hat sich selbst verziehen und versucht das meiste draus zu lernen. 2 Songs und es war vorbei. Selbst Wes war überrascht, dass Kurt als Thema so schnell verschwunden ist. Beim Fechtturnier haben sie sich getroffen. Wes war ganz begeistert von seinen Fähigkeiten, auch er hatte von diesen nichts gewusst. Es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er zu diesem Poloturnier kommen konnte. Blaine war wirklich froh, dass Thad und Sebastian mitfuhren.

Sie landeten in einem Zimmer – natürlich! Thad, Sebastian und Blaine. Blaine und Sebastian haben beschlossen einfach ein Paar zu sein. Ohne Ankündigungen oder Erklärungen. Die Warbler haben die Veränderung mit Kommentaren wie „Na endlich!“ „War aber auch schon Zeit!“ „Gott sei Dank!“ zur Kenntnis genommen. Das war es auch schon. Keine Fragen aber viel liebevolle, nonverbale Hänselei. Aber so sind sie einfach.

Sie alle sind von der Menge der Zuschauer überrascht. Sie hatten mit den Eltern eventuell noch Freunden der Spieler gerechnet. Aber es sind auch viele Schülergruppen gekommen. Und „Headhunter“. Unglaublich! Da das Dalton Team ganz neu ist, werden die Spieler einzeln vorgestellt. Da hören seine Team Kollegen zum ersten Mal davon, dass Blaine in einem Junioren-Weltmeister Team war. Er selber ist auch baff, dass der Platzsprecher das weiß, weil er es bei der Anmeldung ins Daltonteam nicht angegeben hat. Seine Mitspieler schauen ihn bewundernd an, er verdreht nur in gespielter Verzweiflung die Augen. „Ich erkläre euch das später.“ Insgesamt treten in der ersten Runde 8 Teams an. Die Gegner werden verlost. Die 4 Siegerteams spielen jedes gegen jedes und die beiden Teams mit den meisten Punkten spielen noch einmal gegeneinander um den Sieg. Sie als ein Team aus je zwei 9.- und 10.Klässlern kommen ins Finale aber verlieren um 2 Punkte gegen ein Team, das aus vier 12.Klässlern besteht. Ihr Trainer ist hellauf begeistert. Niemand konnte von einem so jungem Team so viel Ehrung erwarten.

Sonntag frühabends waren sie wieder in Dalton. Blaine war noch auf dem Fastsieg-Adrenalin-High und Sebastian war klar, dass er bald „zusammenbrechen“ würde. Die ganze Woche war für Blaine emotional anstrengend gewesen. Erst die wiederkehrende Ängstlichkeit vor den fremden Massen, dann die Erleichterung, dass Sebastian und Thad ihn begleiten würden. Gefolgt von der überraschenden „Beziehung“ zu Sebastian und als Abschluss das Polo-Turnier, das Outing seiner Erfolge in der Vergangenheit und dann der 2. Platz im ersten Turnier.

Blaine betrat sein Zimmer, verstaute seine Tasche und prüfte noch seinen Terminkalender für nächste Woche. Alles okay, er musste nichts mehr vorbereiten – pfff Gott sei Dank. Die nächsten 3-4 Stunden hatte er wirklich frei. Musik, eine lange Dusche, einen Film und dann schlafen und morgen normal aufstehen – kein Training am Morgen. Er rief in seinem I-Pod eine Entspannungsmusik Playlist auf. Unterm heißen Wasser der Dusche wanderten seine Gedanken zu Sebastian. Sie hatten an dem Abend nur die Basics ihrer neuen Beziehung besprechen können. Wie sie nach außen auftreten wollten, was vom realen Ablauf sie ihren Freunden erzählen wollten.

Was sie nicht besprochen hatten war, wie sich Sebastian das _„Und ich kann Sex mit Dir haben?“_ in der Realität vorstellte. Blaine musste sich eingestehen, dass es besser war Sebastian die Wahrheit – die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen, dass er noch „Jungfrau“ war und sich eine liebevolle, zärtliche sexuelle Beziehung wünschte. Was für Sebastian sprach war, dass er sehr erfahren wirkte, was gegen ihn sprach war, dass seine sexuellen Erfahrungen hauptsächlich Quickies waren, die dem Abbau von sexueller Spannung dienten. Blaine war sich sicher, dass er das nicht wirklich wollte. Aber er konnte nicht wirklich artikulieren, was er wollte. Die Vorstellung bald reale sexuelle Erfahrungen zu machen war furchtbar aufregend – mal mehr furchtbar – mal mehr aufregend. Er ließ seine Locken heute frei „herumlaufen“ und verließ seine Badezimmer gerade als  Sebastian das Zimmer betrat. „He, B. Ah, gerade richtig bekleidet.“ feixte dieser und schaute auf das kleine Handtuch das Blaine locker um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte. Blaine lief dunkelrot an, schnappte Trainigshose und ein T-Shirt und verschwand wieder im Badezimmer. Er hörte Sebastian noch auflachen. ‚Gott wie peinlich!‘ Er atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen – mit wenig Erfolg sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt - und ging wieder hinaus. Sebastian saß lässig im Schneidersitz am Bett und deutete Blaine sich zu ihm zu setzen.

„Blaine, bitte beruhige Dich. Ich möchte einige Dinge klarstellen…“ „nein, ich muss Dir vorher etwas erzählen“ unterbrach ihn Blaine bestimmt „ich habe wenig sexuelle Erfahrungen und ich bin nicht, noch nicht bereit voll Sex zu haben. Ich bin mir auch ganz sicher, dass ich Dich nicht so .. befriedigen kann, wie Du es gewohnt bist. Wenn Du also von unser Vereinbarung zurücktreten willst, bin ich Dir nicht böse und wir vergessen einfach alles.“ „Willst Du zurücktreten?“ fragte Seb ihn ganz ernsthaft und schaute ihm forschend in die Augen. Nach einer langen Pause sagte Blaine „Nein, nicht grundsätzlich, aber ich fürchte, dass..“ „Was fürchtest Du?“ hakte Seb nach. Blaine wand sich „Ich habe wenig Erfahrung und ich fürchte, dass Du einfach ein besseres … Niveau an sexuellen Erlebnissen gewohnt bist und Dich hier langweilst oder Du unbefriedigt bist. Das ist aber unfair, Dir gegenüber. Ich kann aber nicht damit leben, dass wir nicht exklusiv sind aber ich will mich auch nicht unter Druck fühlen, mehr zu machen als ich will… Das ist alles so kompliziert!“ stöhnt er auf.

„Okay“ sagt Seb, „Vorschlag: Wir reden über alles im vorhinein. Ich weiß und habe auch am Montag gewusst, dass Du „Jungfrau“ bist. Wenn Du aber bei allem so schnell lernst wie bei unserem ersten Kuss, dann habe ich keinerlei Bedenken nicht befriedigt zu werden. Du turnst mich in einer Weise an, die ich selber nicht ganz verstehe. Du triefst vor Sex und gleichzeitig hast Du diese schamvolle Schulbub-„Routine“ und das ist extrem scharf – Du hast keine Vorstellung, was das mit mir macht.“ Er schließt kurz die Augen.

„Wir machen nur Dinge, die Du auch willst, Du hast alle Zeit der Welt und kannst jederzeit nein sagen. Es gibt ganz viele Dinge außer penetrativen Sex, die sehr schön und befriedigend sind. Und ich habe meinen Ruf weniger, weil ich mich von jedem fucken lasse oder jeden fucke, sondern weil ich bis jetzt mit jedem nur einmal zusammen war. Die meisten Begegnungen waren viel Reizen, schnelle Handjobs oder Blowjobs in einer ruhigeren Ecke. Ich habe mich vor 2 Wochen testen lassen und bin total clean und gesund.“ Er kramt in seiner Umhängetasche und holt ein Kuvert heraus. „Das Testergebnis.“ „Also ist er mehr die Jagd als das Wild gewesen?“ fragt Blaine ruhig. „Genau, und das kurzfristige Vergessen einer beschissenen Welt.“ Wieder ist in Sebs Augen das tiefe Leid zu sehen. Blaine kniet sich vor Seb am Bett hin, stützt sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und küsst ihn. Erst zögerlich, zärtlich und tastet mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig über Seb’s Lippen und streichelt sie. Als Sebastian seinen Kuss erwidert, stöhnt Blaine auf. Er verliert sich so in diesem Kuss, dass er nur am Rande mitkriegt, dass Sebastian seine Beine um ihn schlingt und ihn näher zu sich zieht. Als der Kuss endet und er in Sebastians Augen schaut, sieht er wie riesig seine Pupillen sind. Sebastian nimmt seine Hand und legt sie auf seinen Penis, dessen Härte durch die Jean deutlich zu spüren ist. „Das machst Du mit mir mit einem Kuss. Hast Du noch immer Angst, dass Du mich nicht befriedigen kannst?“ Blaine „attackiert“ ihn mit einem Kuss. Er lässt die Hand dort liegen und beginnt Sebastian sanft zu massieren, zu drücken, zu pressen. Sebastian stöhnt tief auf und drückt sich in Blaines Hand. „Stop, bitte!“ stöhnt Seb auf „Wenn Du wo weiter machst, ist das ganze schnell – zu schnell vorbei!“ Er küsst Blaine wieder leidenschaftlich und beginnt seine Oberschenkel zu streicheln und dann wandern seine Hände zu Blaines Arsch. „und dein Arsch ist so scharf, er ist mein Lieblings-Fantasiematerial für viele Single-Handjobs.“ Blaine stöhnt auf und drückt sich enger an Sebastian. „Ich liebe Deinen Körper, Du wirkst im ersten Moment zart und zerbrechlich, aber das ist nur Tarnung und Täuschung. Deine Muskel sind so stark und ausgeprägt und Du bist hart und fest und gleichzeitig wendig und beweglich. Ich freue mich schon auf den Tag an dem Du mich reitest und ich Dir zuschauen kann, wie Du Dich auf erotische Weise auf mir windest und bewegst. Ich tanze so gerne hinter Dir, weil ich Dir dann zuschauen kann, wie sich Du und Dein Arsch anspannt und bewegt.“ Er hat Blaine jetzt rittlings über seinen Oberschenkeln knien. Blaine stöhnt bei seine  Worten und Sebastian zieht ihn fest an sich, sodass sich ihre harten Schwänze berühren und aneinander pressen. Er beginnt leicht ihn  Blaine hineinzustossen. Blaine bäumt sich auf und drückt sich durch und damit fester an Sebastian. Seb hält Blaines Hüften fest und führt ihn zu drehenden Bewegung über seinem Schwanz. Blaine schreit auf und bewegt sich drehend, tanzend und reibt sich immer fester an Seb’s Körper. “Genau, das ist es. Du bist so scharf Blaine. Du hast keine Ahnung. Komm, lass es gehen!” Der Orgasmus fährt durch Blaine wie eine Riesenwelle und drückt alle Luft aus seinen Lungen. Er schluchzt auf von dieser alles verschlingenden Intensität. Sebastian geht es nicht „besser“. Er ist seit Jahren nicht mehr in voller Bekleidung gekommen, aber dieser Orgasmus war einer der intensivsten, die er je erlebt hat. Trotzdem hält er Blaine zärtlich fest bis sich dessen Atem wieder normalisiert. „Whoah!“ sagt Blaine. „Ja, genau. Du bist Whoah!“ Sie streicheln sich zärtlich und überlassen es ihren Händen und Lippen ihre Gefühle auszudrücken.

Nach einer kurzen Dusche und in frischen Kleidern sitzen sie auf der „Couch“ und diskutieren die Setlist für die Sectionals in drei Wochen. „Wir brauchen noch einen Originalsong. Ich habe gehofft, Du kannst einen aus deinem Zylinder zaubern?“ „Ja ich hab einen, aber es ist ein sehr ruhiger Song. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ab er passt. Wenn nicht kannst Du in meinen Schachteln nach einem geeigneteren Ausschau halten.“ antwortet Blaine ganz in Gedanken mit dem von ihm gewählten Song. „Schachteln?“ Blaine steht auf, öffnet den zweiten Kasten und im obersten Fach stehen drei Boxen in A4-Größe und ca. 20 cm tief. Er zieht eine raus und öffnet sie. Drinnen sind an die 50 Folder mit Notenblättern. „Das sind alles Songs von Dir?“ fragt Sebastian mit dünner, hoher Stimme. „Ja, die anderen Schachteln sind auch voll.” „Oh Blaine, Du bist wirklich unglaublich!” und küsst ihn auf die Schläfe. Blaine steht ganz unsicher da. „Spiel mir den Song vor, den Du gewählt hast.“

## Covers und Originale

Blaine stimmt seine Gitarre und beginnt

**Shania Twain - You´ve Got A Way** [**https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage &v=RSiDMnzqUW4**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=RSiDMnzqUW4)

You've got a way with me

Somehow you got me to believe

In everything that I could be

I've gotta say-you really got a way

You've got a way it seems

You gave me faith to find my dreams

You'll never know just what that means

Can't you see... you got a way with me

It's in the way you want me

It's in the way you hold me

The way you show me just what love's made of

It's in the way we make love

You've got a way with words

You get me smiling even when it hurts

There's no way to measure what your love is worth

I can't believe the way you get through to me

It's in the way you want me

It's in the way you hold me

The way you show me just what love's made of

It's in the way we make love

Sebastian war sprachlos, der Song hatte soviele Ebenen - Dalton, Wes, Blaines Freunde, er selbst. Er räusperte sich „Wann hast Du das geschrieben?“ „Die Lyric geisterte schon seit einem Jahr immer wieder durch meinen Kopf, aber es hat immer etwas gefehlt und ich konnte die Melodie dazu nicht greifen. Sie war da, irgendwo in mir, das habe ich deutlich gespürt, aber sie kam nicht wirklich heraus. Und letzten Mittwoch nach unserer „Vereinbarung“, nachdem Du gegangen bist am Nachmittag, war alles da – fix und fertig, wie Du es jetzt gehört hast – in einem Durchgang.“

„Unglaublich, der Song ist eine Traum. Danke, dass Du ihn mit den Warblern uraufführen willst. Hast Du schon daran gedacht, deine Songs registrieren zu lassen - um Deine Rechte zu schützen?“

„Nein, ich weiß nicht ob sie gut genug sind um sie aufzuführen. Und es sind nicht alle so fertig wie dieser.“ „Das hat keine Bedeutung. Wieviel sind das insgesamt 150 – 180?” “203.” “Whoah, Wahnsinn, Du solltest sie unbedingt registrieren lassen. Ich werde meinen Vater fragen, er ist Rechtsanwalt, wie das am einfachsten, schnellsten, billigsten geht. Und dann kannst Du immer noch entscheiden, was Du machen willst, okay?“

„Okay, aber bitte erzähl niemanden davon. Das ist mein Copingmechanismus. Wenn mich etwas überwältigt, dann kann ich es nur mit Musik bewältigen. Solange kein Song rauskommt, ist es noch offen. Dadurch sind diese Songs sehr persönlich und ich kann sie jetzt noch nicht jedem zugängig machen – geschweige denn veröffentlichen.“

„Aber diesen kannst Du veröffentlichen? Sobald wir den aufführen ist er auf Youtube.“ „Ja, der geht gut. Er ist hauptsächlich über meinen Heilungsprozess und nicht über die Gründe, die eine Heilung nötig machten.“ „Oh, Killer, Du bist wirklich unglaublich – unglaublich begabt, unglaublich sexy und unglaublich großherzig!“ Er küsst ihn zärtlich und hält ihn. „Danke, Blaine!“ „Nein, ich danke Dir, Sebastian!“

Am Montagabend beim Warbler-Treffen spielt Blaine seinen Song vor. Am Ende schweigen alle vor Bewunderung, Überraschung. Jeff und Nick haben Tränen in den Augen. Dann bricht ein Begeisterungssturm los. Thad hat den Song mit seinem tablet aufgenommen und an Wes geschickt. Der Song war wirklich unglaublich gut. Blaine hatte natürlich auch schon die Noten für ihre Harmonien. Schauten einfach aus, waren aber sehr anspruchsvoll. Am Ende der Sitzung wurde Blaines Vorschlag angenommen.

Sie starten mit Plain White T's - 1, 2, 3, 4 mit Jeff und Beat mit ihrem Boy Group-Charme als den Hauptstimmen, darauf folgte Blaines Originalsong begleitet von Gitarre und Harmonien und schließen mit Don’t stop me now ab – mit Nick, Blaine und Sebastian als den Hauptstimmen.

Sie singen die Songs noch einmal durch, Jeff hat sofort eine einfache Choreographie für Blaine’s Song. Die Choreo für das Einstiegslied wird von Jeff und Seb noch entwickelt und die für Don’t stop me now haben sie schon erarbeitet. Thad stellt auch die Urheberrechtsfrage. Sebastian berichtet die Antworten von seinem Vater. Bei der Registratur einen account eröffnen, den Song online registrieren und eine Kopie mailen, die Gebühr mit Kreditkarte bezahlen und den account privat stellen, damit andere (Sänger, Produver) ihn nicht finden. Fertig. Er hätte noch einen auf das Musik-Business spezialisierten befreundeten Anwalt empfohlen.

Jeff schlägt noch vor, eine professionelle Aufnahme zu machen und diese auf Youtube zu stellen, damit nicht die Wackel Knacks Aufnahmen von Handy dann hochgeladen werden. Beat fragt: „Wie wollen wir uns nennen?“ Am Ende entscheiden sie sich für eine eigene Homepage mit Facebook und Twitteraccount unter dem Namen „Blaine Anderson and the Warblers“, weil die Bezeichnungen ‚Blaine Anderson‘, The Warblers‘ und ‚Blaine Warbler‘ schon vergeben waren. Sie sichern sich auch noch alle ähnlichen Namen und Warbler-Variationen mit allen ihren Namen. Jahre später werden sie diesem spielerischen Impuls von Jeff und Beat noch dankbar sein.

Die Regionals werden dieses Jahr in Lima in der McKinley High durchgeführt und Blaine ist ein bisschen aufgeregt Kurt wieder zu begegnen. Als sie von einem Schüler zu ihrem Proberaum, einem Klassenraum geführt werden, mockiert sich Seb „Ich hasse den Gestank von öffentlichen Schulen.“ Beat und Nick lachen. „Und wir hassen den Gestank von reichen, arroganten Privatschülern!“ ertönt Kurt’s hohe Stimme, der bei der Tür mit verschränkten Armen steht. In seiner Wut ist sie noch eine Oktave höher. Nick sagt ruhig „Keine Notwendigkeit persönlich zu werden, Kurt. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass diese Mischung aus Schweiß, billigen Desinfektionsmitteln und Schimmel dein Lieblingsduft ist.“ Hinter Kurt tauchen Rachel, Santana und Mercedes auf mit ähnlich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Dass Du es wagst hier aufzutauchen ist der Gipfel der Frechheit. Erst betrügst Du mich schamlos, dann bist Du nicht Manns genug mir Deine Vergehen von Auge zu Auge zu gestehen und dann weigerst Du Dich, Dich zu entschuldigen! Du bist ein schwächliches, dummes, hässliches und feiges Mamakind!“ zischt Kurt Blaine hasserfüllt zu.

Blaine ist nicht überrascht von Kurts Ausbruch, er hat etwas in der Art erwartet. Sebastian stellt sich sofort neben ihn. Blaine legt einen Arm um Seb’s Mitte und lacht schallend. „Kurt – ich sehe Du bist immer noch so verwirrt wie zu Schulbeginn. Wie weit bist Du mit Deinem magischen Seniorjahr gekommen? Nicht weit, wie es scheint – Du wirkst ziemlich unbefriedigt und frustriert. Aber Dein Outfit ist hübsch!“ Thad ergänzt „Danke für den herzlichen Empfang. Leider müssen wir uns jetzt auf den Auftritt vorbereiten.“ Er öffnet die Tür und Sebastian tritt mit einem verabschiedenden „Ladies, viel Glück!“ und Blaine im Arm in den Raum.

Der hatte keinen einzigen Stuhl, einen Tisch und einen stinkenden Mistkübel. Kurt lachte hämisch durch das Fenster in der Tür. Nick rief ihren begleitenden Lehrer herbei. Mr. Schuester von McKinley entschuldigte sich beschämt bei Ihnen. McKinley Glee Club waren die ersten die auftraten, sie waren gut und bekamen Standing Ovation. Der Auftritt der Dalton Boys waren ganz am Ende nach einem eher qualvollen Beitrag einer katholischen All-Boy-Schule. Die Leichtigkeit und spielerische Freude von 1-2-1-2-3-4 gefolgt von den berührenden und sanften Klängen von Blaines Ballade mit dem energievollen und heftigen Rock-Abschluß riss Alle von den Stühlen.

 

**Plain White T's - 1, 2, 3, 4** [Song Lyrics] [**https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage &v=ypjtHtdsM2g**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ypjtHtdsM2g)

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_

_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_

_Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_

_Barely get mad_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only_

_ONE thing (one)_

_TWO do (two)_

_THREE words (three)_

_FOUR you... (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only_

_ONE way (one)_

_TWO say (two)_

_Those THREE words (three)_

_And that's what I'll do... (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

_Give me more loving from the very start_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart_

_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_

_The best that I've had_

_And I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only_

_ONE thing (one)_

_TWO do (two)_

_THREE words (three)_

_FOUR you... (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only_

_ONE way (one)_

_TWO say (two)_

_Those THREE words (three)_

_And that's what I'll do... (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only_

_ONE thing (one)_

_TWO do (two)_

_THREE words (three)_

_FOUR you... (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only_

_ONE way (one)_

_TWO say (two)_

_Those THREE words (three)_

_And that's what I'll do... (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

 

 

 

GLEE - **Don't Stop Me Now** (Full Performance) (Official Music Video) HD

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive and the world It's turning it inside out - yeah_

_And floating around in ecstasy_

_So don't stop me now don't stop me_

_'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time_

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_

_I'm gonna go go go_

_There's no stopping me_

_I'm burnin' through the sky yeah_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)_

_Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)_

_I don't want to stop at all_

_Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_

_On a collision course_

_I am a satellite I'm out of control_

_I am a sex machine ready to reload_

_Like an atom bomb about to_

_Oh oh oh oh oh explode_

_I'm burnin' through the sky yeah_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

_Don't stop me don't stop me_

_Don't stop me hey hey hey_

_Don't stop me don't stop me_

_Ooh ooh ooh, I like it_

_Don't stop me don't stop me_

_Have a good time good time_

_Don't stop me don't stop me ah_

_Oh yeah_

_Alright_

_Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky yeah_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time (wooh)_

_Just give me a call (alright)_

_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time - yeah yeah)_

_Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)_

_I don't want to stop at all_

_La da da da daah_

_Da da da haa_

_Ha da da ha ha haaa_

_Ha da daa ha da da aaa_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

 

Am Ende gewannen McKinley und Dalton Academie ex equo – sehr zur Freude der Warbler und zum Ärger von New Direction.

Bei der Rückfahrt war Blaine ganz still. „Was beschäftigt Dich so, Killer?“ „Mhmm, das Original von New Direction kenn ich von irgendwoher, aber es fällt mir nicht ein.“ antwortet Blaine nachdenklich. Jeff greift Blaines Überlegungen auf. „Eher die Melodie oder die Lyric?“ “Die Melodie und den Refrain-Text.” „Okay“ sagt Jeff „das kann man mit Vergleichsprogrammen rausfinden. Ich versuch das sofort, wenn wir in Dalton sind.“ Zwei Stunden später hat er es. Es ist ein altes jüdisches Volkslied, das nur leicht verändert und mit neuem Text von ND aufgeführt wurde – klarer Fall von Betrug. Seb meinte „Taktisch klüger wäre es, wenn die Botschaft nicht von uns käme.“

„Leute das ist verrückt“ schreit da Jeff „wir haben über 20.000 Zugriffe auf unseren Youtube – link und an die 18.000 auf unsere Homepage!“ „Das ist unmöglich!” sagen Nick und Beat aus einem Mund!“ „Schaut her, das stimmt wirklich! Und ich habe den ND-Auftritt von Wes mitfilmen lassen und auch auf Youtube gestellt, die haben ca. 12.000 Zugriffe und da sind schon erste Stimmen, das das kein Original sein kann, weil ihnen die Melodie bekannt vorkommt.“

## Vergangenheit und Zukunft

Blaines Handy läutet am Display erscheint <unbekannte Nummer>, er hebt ab. „Ja?“ „Blaine hi, hier ist Cooper, wir geht’s Dir?“ Nach einer langen Pause fragt Blaine sehr abweisend „Cooper, wieso rufst Du an?“ „Ein Freund von mir ist hier bei mir, ein Music-Agent und -Manager, der sich auf das promoten von jungen Künstler spezialisiert hat. Er hat den Hinweis auf Euer Video bekommen und musste es sich gleich hier anschauen und plötzlich sehe ich Dich! Das war unglaublich gut, Squirt. Das hast wirklich Du selber geschrieben? Ich wusste, dass Du super singen kannst aber nicht, dass ich einen derart begabten kleinen Bruder habe. Also, Simon ist auch ganz begeistert von Dir und von Euch und möchte mit Euch sprechen und da habe ich mir gedacht, am einfachsten ich rufe Dich an.“

Blaine spürt, dass sich ein Kopfweh entwickelt. Sein Bruder, den er heiß geliebt hat ist vor 5 Jahren von heute auf morgen spurlos verschwunden, ohne ein ‚auf Wiedersehen‘ oder ‚das ist meine Nummer ruf an wenn Du was brauchst.‘ Monatelang wusste niemand was ihm geschehen ist, als nach 6 Monaten eine Ansichtskarte aus LA im Postkasten liegt und er schreibt, dass es ihm gut geht. Nach 1,5 Jahren ohne jeglichen Kontakt sagt er auf den Familienanrufbeantworter, dass er immer noch in LA ist und sein Heil in einer Schauspielkarriere gefunden hat.

Ein halbes Jahr später gibt es den ersten Kontakt zwischen seinen Eltern und Cooper nach drei Jahren, kurz nachdem er selber seinen Eltern mitgeteilt hat, dass er homosexuell sei – was sie nicht gut aufgenommen haben und ihn seitdem sehr distanziert aber nicht gemein behandelt haben. Die Freude und Erleichterung, dass Cooper sich endlich meldete – Cooper der hetero-normale Sohn, Sunnyboy der Familie – wurde von Blaine als totale Abwertung und Ablehnung von sich selbst interpretiert. Kurz darauf war die Attacke und seine langer Krankenhausaufenthalt gewesen. Blaine wusste gar nicht, ob Cooper davon überhaupt je erfahren hat. Erwähnt wurde es nie. Und jetzt ruft er aus heiterem Himmel an. ‚Fuck you, Coop‘ „Okay, gib ihm meine Nummer, Ciao, ich muss jetzt los!“ und legt auf. Seine Freunde haben den Telefonanruf vor allem Blaines gepresste Stimme und verspannte Körperhaltung besorgt beobachtet. „Das war mein egozentrischer, selbstgefälliger ‚Großer Bruder‘“ Blaines Stimme triefte nur so von Hohn und Schmerz. Er berichtete über den Inhalt des Anrufs und das Angebot.

Eine Stunde später bekommt er eine SMS <Können wir skypen? Simon Wrangler>

Jeff richtet schnell einen B.A.u.Ws Skype-Account ein und ruft Simon Wangler an. Er wirkt sehr ruhig, sympathisch, professionell und entspannt. Sie reden im Allgemeinen über ihre Pläne. Erste Priorität ist für alle die Schule und ein anschließendes Studium. Eine Karriere als Musiker strebt nur Blaine an. Sebastian will Architekt, Thad Anwalt, Nick Mediziner, Jeff EDV-Entwickler und Beat Psychologe und Musiktherapeut werden. Sie alle können sich vorstellen in den Sommerferien in den Clubs in Los Angeles und San Franzisco zu singen und spielen. Seb spielt Klavier, Jeff Schlagzeug, Trent, Nick, Beat Gitarre Thad spielt Bassgeige und Blaine spielt Klavier, Geige, Gitarre, Cello, Bass und etwas Klarinette. Simon ist von der Ernsthaftigkeit, der Professionalität und den Talenten der Burschen beeindruckt. „Ich schicke Euch die Verträge per Mail. Lasst sie von einem Anwalt prüfen und formuliert alles hinein was euch wichtig ist, vor allem Du Blaine kannst jetzt schon beginnen, auch das Business besser kennenzulernen.“ sagt er abschließend und zwinkert Blaine zu. „Und es ist selbstredend, dass dieses Gespräch Business ist und meiner-seits nicht in Freundschaftskanäle fließt.“ Das beruhigt Blaine sehr. Er kann die Interferenzen seines Bruders wirklich nicht brauchen.

Danach erzählt Blaine zum ersten Mal von seiner Familie, ihrer kühlen Distanz seit seinem Outing, seinem spurlos verschwundenen Bruder. Der Schmerz, und die Einsamkeit sind stark spürbar. Allen wird plötzlich bewusst wie allein Blaine ohne seine Freunde wäre. Kein Wunder, dass Wes die Stelle halb großer Bruder halb Vater so leidenschaftlich eingenommen hat.

Am Abend liegen Blaine und Sebastian im Bett aneinander geschmiegt und streicheln sich zärtlich. „Ich bin so stolz auf Dich, Killer, wenn Du auf die Bühne gehst wirst Du ein Performer der Spitzenklasse. Und als Musiker hast Du auch Simon sehr beeindruckt. Einer Weltkarriere steht nichts im Wege.“ Blaine lacht nur. „Wirklich? Und Du wirst mein Stararchitekt und baust mir auf jedem Kontinent ein Haus!“ „Sehr gerne!“ Beide lachen – es ist nichts gegen große Träume einzuwenden.

Am Sonntag erwacht Blaine im Morgengrauen. Er ist an Sebastian gekuschelt, seine Locken haben wieder „frei“ – obwohl in letzter Zeit gelt er sie viel weniger in einen Helm. Sebastian spielt viel zu gerne mit ihnen. Er ist glücklich – rundum glücklich. Die Beziehung zu Sebastian ist wundervoll. Sebastian ist ein leidenschaftlicher und zärtlicher Liebhaber, der ihn die Freuden der Erotik wirklich erleben lässt. Spielerisch und lustig holt er genau diese Seiten in Blaine hervor. Gestern Nacht fürchtete Blaine verrückt zu werden. Verrückt vor Lust und Ekstase. Erst hat sich Seb bei jeder Stelle seines Körpers für seine Genialität und Großherzigkeit bedanken müssen – mit Küssen und kleiner Bissen mit Schlecken und Saugen. Damit hat er Blaine mehrere Male fast bis zum Orgasmus gebracht – aber eben nur fast. Als Seb dann Blaines Schwanz geleckt und an ihm gesaugt hat, sind die letzten Hemmungen gefallen und Blaine ist in der Spirale von Lust und Frust von endlich kommen können und es soll ewig so weitergehen gefangen. Als er wirklich nicht mehr konnte, spürt er zum ersten Mal Seb’s Finger um seinen Anus kreisen und aufschreiend explodierte er in einen Orgasmus, der jede Faser seines Seins zum Glühen und Vibrieren brachte. Er war so erschüttert von der Intensität, dass ihm die Tränen aus den Augen liefen, ohne dass er es wahrnahm. Seb hielt ihn einfach fest in seinen Armen. Als er sich um Sebastians „Problem“ kümmern wollte, sagte dieser nur: „Dir zuzusehen, wie Du alle Hemmungen fahren lässt und Dich mir ganz hingibst, war so geil, dass ich nur davon gekommen bin. Blaine, Du bist so schön und sexy. Ich liebe deine erotische, hemmungslose Seite so sehr.“ „Und ich liebe, dass Du auch so zärtlich und spielerisch bist. Du bist an sich sehr sexy, aber wenn Du so lustig wirst finde ich Dich unwiderstehlich.“ „Gut!“ Sie dösten dann einige Zeit und schliefen ein.

Blaine ist sehr froh, dass sie in sein Haus nach Westerville gefahren sind. Seine Eltern sind zur Zeit in Europa und Sebastian und er hatten nicht wirklich Zeit für einander. Erst das Poloturnier, dann Prüfungen und Tests, die Proben für die Regionals, nächstes Wochenende ist Thanksgiving – 4 Tage frei – bei Wes. Sebastian kommt mit.

Am Samstag sind sie beide von Seb’s Vater in Chicago zu einem Dinner in einem französischen Lokal eingeladen. Darüber ist Blaine schon etwas aufgeregt. Obwohl Seb ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Vater und seiner älteren Schwester hat, kommt irgendwie auch Stress rüber. Blaine kann es nicht festmachen. Sebs Verhältnis zu seiner in Frankreich lebenden Mutter ist extrem schlecht - auf dem Level ‚ich rede nie wieder mit ihr‘-schlecht. Die ältere Schwester Gwen ist Autorin, Verlegerin und leitet das Familienunternehmen – Verlagshaus von New York aus. Auf dem Weg zu Wes hat Blaine einen Termin mit dem Anwalt Andrew Clarington, dessen Ruf auch Simon Wrangler positiv bekannt ist.

Blaine schläft wieder ein – es gibt für ihn nichts entspannenderes und ihm mehr Sicherheit gebendes als in Seb’s Armen zu liegen und seine Wärme zu spüren.

Viel später wird er von Kaffeeduft geweckt. Seb hat Frühstück eingekauft und alles auf einem Tablett ins Blaine’s Zimmer gebracht. Mit seinem Laptop. Er zeigt nur auf die Anzahl der Zugriffe <80.000> auf You-tube, <70.000> auf ihre Homepage. Sie rufen Jeff an. „Mann, das ist ein Drama,“ sagt der „die Zugriffe auf unserer Links sind irrational. Und dabei ist die Anzahl der Zugriffe pro Stunde steigend!! Das heißt, dass wir bald die 100.000 überschreiten. Ich habe auch Anfragen für Interviews, Konzerte, Auftritte bei Partys etc. Wir brauchen wirklich einen Manager. Das ist verrückt. Total irre. Ich pack das nicht.“ Nick und Beat lachen hysterisch im Hintergrund. „Ist Thad auch bei Euch?“ „Nein, der ist in seinem Zimmer und lässt Deinen Song registrieren. Bei diesen Zugriffen rentiert sich auch die höhere Gebühr für die Express-Registrierung.“ Seb stubst Blaine auffordernd an. „Okay, sagt ihm er kann die Gebühr für 200 Songs nehmen, das ist wieder billiger.“

Schweigen „Was?“ quietscht Jeff „Er kann die Gebühr für 200 Songs nehmen, das ist wieder billiger“ wiederholt Blaine sanft. „Was, Blaine, bist du irre, 200 Songs! Du bist total, totalst verrückt darum zucken die „FANS“ alle so aus, weil sie das auch spüren!! 200 Songs, wieso wissen wir das nicht? 200 Songs wie der gestern?“ „Nein, es sind nicht alle ganz so fertig!“ „Das heißt, Du hast nach den Kriterien von 99,99% der Menschheit 200 aufführreife Songs?“ „Mhm, ja?“ „Wann schreibst Du die? Wir sind die meiste Zeit zusammen?“ „Immer. In meinem Kopf lauft immer eine Kompostionsspur. Den gestrigen Song schreibe und komponiere ich in meinem Kopf seit über einem Jahr und am Dienstag habe ich mich hingesetzt und ihn zu Papier gebracht – in 5 Minuten. Dann die Harmonien und eine Bandversion in weiteren 15 Minuten. Fertig!“ Alle stöhnen verzweifelt auf. „Ich habe ein eidetisches Gedächtnis für Melodien und Lyric. Ich kann nicht anders als es mir zu merken. Im Unterschied dazu weißt Du genau, wie sehr ich mit den Tanzschritten zu kämpfen habe, die Du und Sebastian sich sofort beim ersten Mal merken. Und Thad merkt sich einfach alle Vereinbarungen und Regeln. Das ist dasselbe, nur in einem anderen Bereich!“ verteidigt er sich. „Okay, da ist was dran!“ „Mit Seb kann man sich nicht verirren, weil er sich alle Wege merkt und die geographische Ausrichtung einfach weiß!“ gibt er ihnen ein weiteres Beispiel. „Und ich weiß einfach, wie ich einen Song in meinem Kopf auf die verschiedenen Instrumente übertragen muss. Da denke ich nicht nach, ich tue es einfach - wie Hände waschen.“

„Okay, ist ja gut. Wir sind nicht böse, nur neidisch oder frustriert, weil Du das einfach so aus dem Ärmel schüttelst- scheinbar aus dem Ärmel schüttelst.“ fügt Beat hinzu, der nach Blaine der musikalischte von den Burschen ist. „Und um das vorab gleich klar zu machen - ich werde Euch die Songs nicht alle zeigen. Für mich ist Musik schreiben und die Lyric dazu dichten ein Coping-mechanismus, eine Bewältigungsstrategie von traumatischen oder verstörenden Erlebnissen, wo ich noch nicht bereit sie anderen zu zeigen. Aber ca. 30 kann ich Euch zeigen. Das muss reichen.“

Sebastian hatte sich hinter Blaine gesetzt und hielt ihn die ganze Zeit. Er spürte wie anstrengend das Gespräch für Blaine ist, aber es war gut, dass er sich ein bisschen öffnete und selber die Grenzen neu zog.

Nick, Jeff und Beat merkten das auch. „Danke Blaine, und Du musst uns jetzt gar nichts zeigen, wenn Dir das nicht angenehm ist. Wir haben Zeit, wenn es das ist was Du brauchst.“ „Sorry, aber ihr merkt, dass das für mich wirklich ein heikles Thema ist. Die 30 Songs zeige ich Euch wirklich gerne – gar kein Problem. Wir brauchen ohnedies einiges, wenn wir im Sommer wirklich die Westküste abklappern wollen.“

„Okay, jetzt zu etwas weniger erfreulichem. Die ND wurden als Betrüger geoutet. Ihr Original ist ein altes jüdisches Volkslied, das zwar von ihnen neu vertextet wurde und dessen Melodie mit einem Computerprogramm orchestriert wurde. Sie haben es in Dur-Modus versetzt, das Original ist in einer Moll-Tonart. Sobald das Jurorenteam das am Montag erfährt sind sie disqualifiziert. Und weil das offiziell unter Betrug fällt und das Jurorenteam dies auch nicht unter den Teppich kehren kann, weil es via Youtube und Facebook schon in die Chor-Gemeinde über den ganzen Kontinent weitergeleitet wurde, könne sie sich die wirklich guten Unis abschminken. Ihnen bleiben im besten Fall Community Colleges – wenn überhaupt.“

Das war hart. Besonders für Kurt und Rachel, die beide sehr ambitionierte Pläne hatten. Aber wenn sie bei etwas so unbedeutendem wie einem HighSchool Chor Wettbewerb schon betrügen, wozu sind sie bereit und fähig, wenn etwas wirklich wichtiges vor ihnen steht? Und das das Ganze auf derer beider Mist gewachsen ist, war Blaine ziemlich klar.

„Okay, das ist hart. Aber „ehrlich“ verdient.“ murmelt Sebastian sarkastisch. Sie beschließen sich am Nachmittag in Dalton zu treffen. Blaine und Seb gehen noch Schlittschuhfahren und nach einem kleinen Lunch in ihrem erst vor kurzen entdeckten Café in der Nähe von Dalton kehren sie zurück und treffen sich mit den anderen Warblern. Und treffen auf sehr betretene Gesichter.

„Was ist los?“ fragt Sebastian. Allgemeines Seufzen. „Kurt hat uns auf Facebook des Diebstahls bezichtigt. Er hätte den Song geschrieben und Blaine hätte ihn geklaut." Sebastian ruft sofort seinen Vater an und Blaine Simon Wrangler. Der ist sehr beruhigt, dass Blaines Song schon urheberrechtlich geschützt ist, ein weiteres Zeichen für die Professionalität der Burschen. Um das weitere werde er sich als Freundschaftsdienst kümmern. Auf dem Youtube-Link verlangt er von Kurt einen Beweis für seine Behauptung. Er solle die Notenblätter hochladen. Kurt lehnt das aus Copyschutz-Gründen ab. Okay, dann nur den Teil - den Refrain oder die ersten 3 Zeilen. Als Kurt das auch ablehnt, verspricht er rechtliche Schritte für diese Verleumdung, die von Andrew Clarington gleich nach dem Eintrag mit der Kopie einer Verleumdungsanzeige gegen Kurt bestätigt werden. Kurt versucht sich noch aus der Affäre zu ziehen, indem er sein Handeln mit Ärger und Wut erklärt, aber er hat keine Chance, die Anzeige ist real und Clarington ist nicht bereit sie zurückzuziehen. Es geht um Blaines Reputation: seine Weste muss blütenweiß bleiben.

Auf eines kann man sich verlassen wie auf den Sonnenaufgang – wo Kurt auftritt gibt es Drama, Drama, Drama. Der Diebstahlsvorwurf und die Verleumdungsklage veranlassen, dass Blaine, Sebastian und Thad sich sofort mit Seb’s Vater Xavier Smythe und dessen Freund Andrew Clarington treffen müssen – Montag Nachmittag in Columbus im Büro von Mr.Smythe.

## Vorwürfe und Verträge

Blaine und Seb haben vereinbart, dass sie ihren Eltern noch nichts von ihrer Beziehung erzählen wollten, weil dann die Hauszugangsmöglichkeiten sicher verkürzt werden würden, obwohl sie beide schon 16 sind und rein rechtlich „dürfen“. Am Ende ihrer Besprechung hat Blaine Andrew Clarington als Anwalt, der seinen Wünsche und Vorstellungen versteht und in die Vereinbarung mit Simon durcharbeitet. Der auch die Registereinträge von Blaines Songs tiefer versteckt. Er hat einen Anwalt, der ihn vor Gericht in der Verleumdungs-Verhandlung vertritt und er hat einen Manager Simon Wrangler, über den auch Andrew Clarington und Sebs Schwester Gwen nur Gutes gehört haben. Sein Label ist Blaine Anderson und die Warbler, der Name wird firmenrechtlich geschützt ebenso wie Blaine Anderson MusicStore und Blaine Anderson Musicbox – 2 Geschäftsideen von Blaine für die Zukunft.

„Was hast Du Dir dafür vorgestellt?“ fragt Andrew Clarington Blaine „Der MusicStore ist ein Online-Geschäft, in dem ich jeden Song auf 3-5 Spielschwierigkeitsgrade transponiert kaufen kann, oder ein Klavierstück auf Violine und Cello transponieren lassen kann. Normalerweise ist das nicht leicht zu bekommen, wenn nicht ein Verlag einen Song in ein z.B.: Klavierspieltutorium übernimmt und ihn transponieren lässt. Mir fällt so etwas ganz leicht, und diese Fähigkeit ist lernbar, Jeff ist gerade dabei ein PC-Programm dafür zu schreiben, das ich ihm dann abkaufe, wenn es funktioniert.

„Und die MusicBox ist wie ein Online-Playlist mit den Top 40 oder Top 100, deren Hits von den Besuchern eines Lokals „gedrückt“ werden können. Die Bar, das Lokal kauft einen tablet von mir und braucht einen Internetanschluß und ein Lautsprechersystem. Entweder kann der Eigentümer des Cafes eine Randomfunktion drücken, oder Gäste können 20-50 ct „einwerfen“ = vom Handy abbuchen lassen und ihren 5, 3 oder 1 Hit spielen lassen. So ähnlich wie früher die Juke-Boxes verwendet wurden nur halt elektronisch, online. Alle Gebühren werden automatisch abgebucht und bezahlt. Und all die Streitereien über Abspielgebühren, Urheberrechte,… sind damit vom Tisch.

„Technisch ist das alles überhaupt kein Problem. Die tablets haben Touchscreens, das Programm ist von mir, d.h. von Jeff programmiert und Trent würde die Betreuung und den Zusammenbau übernehmen, aber das kann, wenn es dann funktioniert, von jedem Musik- oder EDV- Studenten durchgeführt werden. Trent muss sich die Hälfte seines Studium selber finanzieren und ist von dieser Idee ganz begeistert also ist er solange er studiert unser Techniker.“

Alle folgen Blaines Ausführungen ganz fasziniert. Er beantwortet ihre Fragen mit wirklich durchdachten Überlegungen. Dass jetzt sein Song so gehypt hat, macht die Vermarktung nur leichter.

„Wann hattest Du die Zeit, Dir diese präzisen Überlegungen und Gedanken zu machen?“ fragt Xavier Smythe mit ehrlichem Interesse. Blaines ganzer Körper versteift sich in der Sekunde, er schweigt lange. „3 Monate bewegungsfrei in einem Krankenhausbett mit großer Unklarheit ob ich je wieder gehen, geschweige denn Musik spielen kann haben mich bewogen alternative Karrieren zu überlegen. Das hätte ich auch aus einem Rollstuhl heraus machen können. Und transponieren kann ich im Kopf, selbst wenn ich nur eine Hand bewegen hätte können, wären beide Ideen auch durchführbar gewesen.“ Da zieht Sebastian ihn in eine Umarmung, weil Blaine am ganzen Körper zittert und beruhigt ihn streichelnd und flüsternd.

„Sorry, aber das führt auch gleich zu meiner nächste Frage: Können Krankenhausunterlagen, Schul- und Polizeivernehmungsprotokolle gesperrt werden, so dass sie nicht in die Öffentlichkeit gebracht werden können?“

„Ja natürlich“ sagt Xavier Smythe, wenn Du mir den Fall oder die Fallakte sagen kannst, Datum, Name der Schule und des Krankenhauses. Und eine Vollmacht bzw. Beauftragung gibst.“

„Müssen Sie die Akten einsehen?“ fragt Blaine sehr vorsichtig. Xavier Smythe schaut ihn forschend an. "Ja, schon, damit ich alle Aufzeichnungen und Querverweise finde, um sie sperren lassen zu können.“

„Okay“ sagt Blaine tief ausatmend, „Wenn es möglich ist, verzichten Sie die Fotos anzuschauen, dass will kein Elternteil eines homosexuellen Sohnes sehen.“ Sebastian und sein Vater werden leichenblass, sie wissen was das bedeutet. Thad und Andrew Clarington brauchen etwas länger, bis sie die Bedeutung realisieren. Eine Hass-Attacke auf einen Homosexuellen – auf ein homosexuelles 14-jähriges Kind.

Ein Blick von Xavier genügt und Andrew verlässt mit Thad das Büro. Blaine hält Sebastian an der Hand. „Du kannst hierbleiben, wenn es Dir nicht zuviel ist.“ „Wenn es für Dich okay, bleibe ich lieber bei Dir.“ „Gut, danke.“

„Es war am Schulanfang meines ersten Highschuljahres – ein Tanzveranstaltung für ein Charityprojekt. Ich war gerade out und bin mit dem einzig anderen offiziell homosexuellen Kid der Schule als Freunde dort hingegangen. Danach sollte uns sein Vater abholen. Er hat sich verspätet und 5 vermummte Männer wollten aus uns die Sünde und den Dreck herausprügeln. Brett mein Freund war eine Woche im Koma und ist seitdem im Rollstuhl und geistig gehandicapt. Ich war 3 Wochen im Koma und dann 3 Monate im Krankenhaus - davon 1 Monat blind und 2 Monate auf Rehab, danach bin ich nach Dalton gekommen. Das war meine Rettung und emotionale Heilung. Mein rechter Arm ist erst am Ende des Schuljahres ganz geheilt und nach einer extrem intensiven und schmerzvollen Rehab in den Ferien konnte ich gehen ohne zu humpeln und meinen Arm wieder voll bewegen. Jetzt bin ich körperlich komplett geheilt, fit, voll belastbar und haben nur ganz selten Schmerzen in den Bruchstellen der Knochen. In starken Stresssituationen bekomme ich leichter Migräne. Meine Musik, meine Songs haben mir geholfen das Trauma schrittweise zu bewältigen. Wes, die Warbler und Sebastian haben einen großen Anteil an meiner Heilung.“ Allen stehen die Tränen in den Augen.

„Mir fehlen eigentlich die Worte. Ich ziehe meinen Hut vor Dir, Blaine, ich habe noch nie einen so starken Menschen kennengelernt, der so heil aus einer tödlichen, zutiefst traumatischen Situation zum Vorschein gekommen ist.“ sagt Xavier Smythe mit einer sehr gepressten Stimme. Sebastian ist fassungslos und schockiert. Er erinnert sich an Fotos von Blaine mit der Polotrophäe – er war ein Kind gewesen - ein süßes Kind mit riesigen blitzenden Augen, wilden Locken und hat vibriert vor Freude und Lebensenergie. Wie kann man das so jemanden antun?

„Sind die Täter gefasst worden?“ fragt Sebastian vorsichtig. Blaine schüttelt den Kopf „Nein, die Hinweise führten zu nichts. Schule, Polizei und Bretts Eltern fanden wir hätten diese „Strafe“ verdient, kein Mensch hätte uns gezwungen homosexuell zu sein und andere damit anzu-stecken.“

Keiner wagte die nächste Frage zu stellen. „Meine Eltern habe sich sehr um mich gesorgt und Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, dass ich körperlich wirklich ganz geheilt werde. Emotional ist meine Familie daran zerbrochen. Meine Eltern konnten schon mit meiner Homosexualität nichts anfangen. Wir waren bevor mein Bruder spurlos verschwunden ist, eine glückliche Familie. Die Sorgen und Ängste um ihn, das Nichtwissen, ob er lebt, was passiert ist, hat uns sehr belastet. Dann noch die Schande einen homosexuellen Sohn zu haben. Mein Vater hat mich seitdem nie wieder berührt. Mein Mutter hat tagelang nur geweint und geseufzt. Kurz nach meinem Outing hat sich mein Bruder nach 2,5 Jahren zum ersten Mal telefonisch gemeldet, und es wurde klar, dass er einfach nur nach LA abgehauen ist. Sie waren so glücklich ihren „normalen“ Sohn wieder zu haben. 3 Wochen später war die Attacke. Das ist jetzt auch 2,5 Jahre her. Ich habe meine Eltern seit der Attacke 5 Mal gesehen. 2 Mal haben sie mich im Krankenhaus besucht, 1 Mal als mich mein Vater nach Dalton gebracht hat und vor und nach der Rehab im Sommer. Wir skypen zweimal im Semester miteinander, da gebe ich den Bericht über meine Schulnoten ab. Die Ferien verbringe ich entweder alleine zuhause oder bei Wes. Wes und seine Familie sind meine Familie geworden. Wes ist halb großer Bruder halb Vater für mich, ohne ihn hätte ich nicht überlebt. Die Warbler sind auch meine Familie, wie Brüder.“ Sebastian lächelt ihn trotz seiner Tränen an. „und Du bist mein Fels, Sebastian, und ganz unbrüderlich mein Freund.“ Sebastian zieht ihn in eine Umarmung und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Du bist unglaublich, Killer, was Du alles erlebt hast und trotzdem wieder lachen, ausgelassen sein und Spaß haben kannst, ich bewundere Dich grenzenlos!“ Blaine errötet wieder und flüstert „Gut!“ Sebastian lacht überrascht auf.

Xavier Smythe hat den Austausch zwischen seinem Sohn und dessen boyfriend – sagen wir es doch wie es ist – voll Freude verfolgt. Er hat Sebastian schon lange nicht mehr so natürlich und offen erlebt. ‚Die beiden sind wirklich gut füreinander‘. „So, Blaine hast Du Lust uns über Weihnachten nach Frankreich zu begleiten? Wir besuchen meine Eltern und Geschwister, die sich schon sehr auf Sebastian freuen – nicht zu vergessen die 17 Cousinen und Cousins. Gwen kommt auch mit ihrem Freund.“ Blaine und Sebastian schauen ihn ganz überrascht an, er erwidert ihren Blick mit einem ‚ich bin doch nicht blöd, Sohn‘-Ausdruck. „Mhm,“ Blaine wirft Sebastian einen fragenden Blick zu, der nickt begeistert, „ja, sehr gerne. Ich werde das am Wochenende noch mit Wes besprechen, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er etwas dagegen hat. Danke für die Einladung, ich komme wirklich gerne.“ Dabei drückt er sich unbewusst enger an Sebastian.

Xavier lächelt liebevoll und sagt zu Sebastian auf Französisch. „Da hast Du Dir echt jemand besonderen geangelt, mein lieber Sohn. Clever, begabt, klug und supersexy, Glückwunsch!“ „Du müßtest ihn bei einem Fecht- oder Poloturnier sehen, oder singen hören, Blaine hat so viele Seiten, die ich selber erst entdecke.“ antwortet Sebastian in derselben Sprache.

An Blaines Gesichtsfarbe ist zu erkennen, dass er jedes Wort verstanden hat. Sebastian verdreht in gespielter Verzweiflung die Augen „und wieviele Fremdsprachen sprichst Du, Killer?“ „Zwei auf Muttersprachenniveau, italienisch und französisch.“

Xavier lacht schallend über den unschuldigen Ausdruck von Blaine. „Oh Sebastian, endlich jemand, der Dir wirklich ebenbürtig ist. Ich freue mich wirklich darauf, Dich näher kennenzulernen, Blaine!“

Da kommen Andrew und Thad wieder zurück, Andrew hat Blaines Änderungswünsche in den Managervertrag eingearbeitet und bereits an Simon gemailt. Und Thad hat sich für seine ersten College-Ferien bereits eine Internship gesichert.

Nach kurzer Verabschiedung fahren die drei Burschen wieder nach Dalton. Jeff begrüßt sie nur mit Zahlen: „150 zu 140“ „Das ist irre, absolut irre!“ „Auf twitter ist ein Foto von Euch wie ihr in Columbus ins Auto einsteigt.“ Und Nick berichtet: „Ich habe die 30 Songs beim Einscannen überflogen, die sind genial, wirklich super super gut.“ Blaine ist erledigt, das geht ihm alles viel zu schnell. 140.000 Zugriffe auf eine Homepage, die es seit Freitag – seit 4 Tagen gibt! Er hat einen Manager, 2 Anwälte und Fans, die ihm beim Einsteigen in ein Auto fotografieren! Sein Bruder, mit dem er seit 5 Jahren kein Wort gesprochen hat, ruft ihn an und fragt im Plauderton, wie es ihm geht! Er hat sich mit den furchtbaren Ereignissen der Attacke und den Auswirkungen auf seine Familie wieder auseinandersetzen müssen. Und dem gegenüber steht die leichte und liebevolle Beziehung, die Sebastian zu seinem Vater hat. Wie Seb’s Homosexualität einfach kein Thema ist. Er hätte Seb nicht anders behandelt, wenn er eine Freundin gehabt hätte und ihn selbst nicht anders, als wenn er sich in eine Tochter von Xavier verliebt hätte. Er vergönnte Sebastian diese liebevolle und wertschätzende Vater-Sohn-Beziehung, aber sie führte ihm auch vor Augen, wie kalt seine eigenen Eltern waren.

Ein Anruf vom Schulmanagement riss ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen und trüben Gedanken. Vom Schulmanager erfuhren sie jetzt offiziell, dass die ND im Nachhinein disqualifiziert worden sind. Auch der Termin und das Thema der Nationals im März in NY wurde ihnen mitgeteilt.

Danach verzog sich Blaine auf sein Zimmer. Duschen und schlafen. Er brauchte ein bisschen Alleinsein und Sebastian verstand das gut. Nach einer langen ausgiebigen Dusche fiel er in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein. In dieser Nacht hatte er wieder einen Albtraum von der Attacke – vorhersehbar.

Am Nachmittag unterzeichnete er den Managervertrag für Simon und setzte ihn offiziell ein. Jeff leitete alle Anfragen an ihn weiter. Die Zugriffe waren auf 170 zu 168 und weiter steigend. Simon schlug vor ein Weihnachtslied aufzunehmen. Blaine mietete sich einen zusätzlichen Raum in Dalton und richtete sich ein Aufnahmestudio ein.

Am Dienstag Abend war ein Skypeanruf mit seinen Eltern geplant. Er hatte nicht vor sie von den neuesten Entwicklungen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Er vermied alle Situationen in denen seine Eltern ihren Missmut und ihre Ablehnung deutlicher zum Ausdruck bringen konnten. Er bereitete alle seine akademischen und sportlichen Errungenschaften zum Herzeigen vor. Er wusste seine Mutter würde die ganze Zeit einen säuerlich leidendem Gesichtsausdruck haben und alle 2 Minuten seufzen. Sein Vater würde die Fragen stellen und implizieren, Blaine hätte mit ein bisschen Anstrengung bessere Noten oder ein besseres Ergebnis erreichen können. Von den Warbler-Erfolgen oder Auftritten wollten sie gar nichts wissen. Blaines „Glück“ war, dass seine Eltern finanziell sehr großzügig waren in der Bemessung von Taschengeld, Geschenkegeld und Feriengeld und dass er selber sehr bescheiden lebte. Vom Wirtschaftsgeld für das Haus und Leben in Westerville konnte er auch das Benzin für sein Auto und seine wenigen Cafehausbesuche finanzieren. Er wusste, wenn er von seinem Vorhaben, sich eine neue Garderobe zulegen zu wollen berichtete, dass seine Mutter ihm einen größeren Betrag überweisen würde. Dann konnte er sein Geld für Aufnahmegeräte und die „Studiomiete“ verwenden.

Seine Annahmen haben sich bestätigt, der Anruf dauerte 5 Minuten. Sein Vater zog über den Zweiten Platz beim Poloturnier die Augenbrauen enttäuscht zusammen, sein erster Platz im Fechtturnier wird kommentarlos zur Kenntnis genommen. Sein Noten – alle A+ auch. Als er den Garderobewunsch erwähnt runzelte sein Vater wieder die Stirn, aber seine Mutter meinte nur „Ja, okay.“ Am nächsten Tag waren 10000$ auf seinem Konto. Damit konnte er sich zwei Garderoben kaufen.

Am Mittwoch fuhren die Jungs in zwei Autos Richtung Wes. Sebastian und Blaine machten noch einen Abstecher in Columbus zu einer Boutique und zu einem Friseur. Sebastian hatte einen exzellenten Geschmack und beriet ihn gut. Der Friseur flippte aus, als nach der Gelentfernung Blaines wilde Locken zum Vorschein kamen. „Mann, hast Du eine Ahnung wieviele Menschen für solche Locken killen würden und Du versteckst sie!“ Er zeigte Blaine einfache Tricks, wie er sie in Form halten konnte und nach den Helmen beim Fechten und Polo leicht wieder in Form brachte.

Wes Familie begrüßte Blaine wie einen weiteren Sohn, der vom Internat nach Hause kommt. Mit Umarmungen, Küssen, Scherzen und viele Liebe und Freude. Sein neues Outfit wurde bewundert und er wurde natürlich aufgezogen. Wes jüngere Schwester hatte einen heftigen Crush auf ihn und die älteren Schwestern fragten ungeniert nach seinem Liebesleben. „Na, ist endlich ein sexy Lover aufgetaucht, der dir deine Unschuld geraubt hat?“ fragt Hermione „nebenbei“. „Was bringt Dich zu der Annahme, dass ich das ausgerechnet Dir erzählen würde, Miss Gossip?“ „Bitte Blaine wir alle wissen, dass Du das gar nicht verbergen könntest, solange Du noch errötest dabei – sowie jetzt – weiß ich genau, dass Dich noch keiner zu Bett gebracht hat!“ sagt sie triumphierend. Blaine schaut sie kalkulierend an und sagt mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen: „Du als Spezialistin für Sex im Generellen und homosexuellen Sex im Speziellen kannst das natürlich genau beurteilen!“ „Ganz genau!“ „Okay, dann erleuchte mich, oh Alles-Wissende, woran würdest Du den merken dass ich heißen, lauten Sex hatte?“ fordert er sie heraus. „Du …“ sie schaut ihm prüfend in die Augen und plötzlich reißt sie sie vor Überraschung weit auf „.. Du hattest … endlich … heißen, lauten Sex! Blainee hat ein boy-toy, Blainee hat ein boy-toy“ fuhr sie in einer sehr lauten Singsang Stimme fort.

„Was?!?“ „Wer?!“ „Wo?!“ „Wann?! „Wie wars?!“ ertönte aus allen Himmelsrichtungen und plötzlich standen die Montgomery Eltern und Wes und sein älterer Bruder und Hermione vor Blaine und betrachteten ihn prüfend von Kopf bis Fuss. „Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt!“ erklärte Blaine selbstgefällig und zu Sebastians Überraschung errötete er nicht. „Ooah, das ist gemein, Du weißt alle schmutzigen und schlüpfrigen Details von uns“ beschwerten sich Wes Geschwister „Ganz genau, und ich wollte sie nie wissen! Aber ihr habt sie mir aufgezwungen, als ich wirklich noch ein unschuldiges Kind war!“ sagt er zu Wes Bruder und klappert mit seinen Wimpern. „Ach“ sagt Marietta, Wes jüngere Schwester, mit vor Hohn triefender Stimme, „und die Pornos auf deinem Laptop waren zur Stimmbildung oder was?“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Du sprichst, aber was hattest Du bei meinem Laptop verloren?“ „Und die Bilder von heissen halbbekleideten jungen Männern waren Modeanregungen, oder was? Unschuldiges Kind!! so schaust Du vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht aus, aber Du bist es nicht zumindest nicht sexuell. Und jetzt da Du nicht mehr nur second-hand Erfahrungen via Video gemacht hast, musst Du uns alles erzählen! Blaine, spuck es aus!“ „Das wird schwierig, wenn Du von meinen _Second Hand_ Erfahrungen nichts hören willst. Das Wesen von Sex impliziert ja die Anwesenheit einer _second hand.“_

Alle schauen verwirrt, aber Wes versteht plötzlich Blaines Anspielung und bricht in Lachen aus, zieht Blaine in eine Umarmung und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. „Gut, Mann, freue mich für Dich!“ und leise in seine Ohr „Sebastian?“ Blaine nickt – jetzt doch errötend.

Dann berichten sie von dem Wahnsinn mit ihrer Homepage und Blaines Manager und Anwälten und dem Betrug der New Direction und Kurts Vorwürfen. Nach einer Stunde sind die Montgomerys am Laufenden bezüglich Dalton und den Warbler. Wes wusste als einziger, dass Blaines komponierte und freute sich besonders über dieses Outing. Zur Einladung von den Smythes sagte er nur, dass er gerne mit Sebastians Vater vorher reden würde.

Sebastian war fasziniert von der Dynamik in Wes Familie. Sie waren laut, herzlich, wortgewandt, großzügig und offenherzig. Blaine war eindeutig ein Familienmitglied. Wes der väterlich/ brüderliche Freund, Wes Vater ein väterlicher Mentor. Wes Geschwister waren auch Blaines Geschwister und Wes Mutter war auch Blaines Mutter. Er war stundenlang mit ihr in der Küche und arbeitet mehr als ihre leiblichen Kinder bei der Vorbereitung des Festmahls mit. Blaine kochte einfach gerne und schaute sich von ihr soviele Tricks wie möglich ab. Selbst Wes Großeltern betrachteten Blaine als einen Enkelsohn.

Nach einem langen Telefonat zwischen Wes und Xavier Smythe, dessen Inhalt nie bekannt wurde, gab Wes sein Ok für Weihnachten. Freitag verbrachten sie faul im Bett, auf den Couches, vor Tv oder Video. In der Nacht auf Samstag fiel Schnee – viel Schnee. Als Blaine den dichten Schneefall bemerkte schaute er verliebt aus dem Fenster. „Lust auf einen Spaziergang, Killer?“ „Ja, sehr gerne.“ Gut vermummt gingen die beiden durch den kleinen Ort in dem Wes Familie in ihrem riesigen Gutshof-artigem Haus lebte. Blaines Augen leuchteten vor Freude und Begeisterung über den Schnee, der in glitzernden großen Flocken vom Himmel fiel, über die wohlige Stille der Nacht, die gute Gesellschaft von Sebastian. „Ich war in meinem Leben noch nie so glücklich wie jetzt, Sebastian, noch nie!“ Sebastian drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die kalte Nase und antwortete. „Ich auch nicht!“ Am Rückweg erzählte Sebastian von seinen verrückten Cousinen und Cousins und von den vielen, gemeinsam verbrachten Schulferien. „Jeden Sommer wurden wir mit Müttern oder Vätern bei unseren Großeltern abgeliefert und 2 Monate später wieder abgeholt. Je älter wir wurden, desto weniger Erwachsene waren dabei. Es waren uns sind wirklich wunderbare Zeiten – in den nächsten Sommerferien musst Du mitkommen, Du wirst es lieben, Killer! Du kannst Dir vorstellen dass es so ähnlich ist wie Wes Familie nur 5 mal mehr Kinder und Jugendliche und 10x mehr Erwachsene.“ „Wieviel Menschen werden dann zu Weihnachten das sein?“ „100 bis 120 Familie, Freunde und Angestellte zusammen.“ Blaine riss die Augen auf. „Du musst Dir die Namen nicht merken, Killer, nicht am ersten Tag.“ Blaine schubste ihn überrascht in den Oberarm.

Lachend gingen sie zurück. Sebastian war in Blaines Zimmer einquartiert. Sie kuschelten sich am Bett zusammen und schauten sich am Laptop noch einen Film am. Als Wes viel später schlafen ging und noch kurz zu ihnen hineinschaute, schliefen beide, der Film lief weiter. Wes nahm den Laptop vorsichtig auf und deckte sie zu. Blaine schmiegte sich automatisch enger an Sebastian, der ihn sofort enger an sich zog. Beide lächelten im Schlaf. Wes hatte Blaine noch nie so fröhlich und unbelastet erlebt, so frei und verspielt. Er war sich sicher, dass die Dämonen aus seiner Vergangenheit noch lange nicht vertrieben waren, aber Blaine war auf einem wirklich sehr guten Weg und Sebastian steuerte offenbar einen Aspekt bei, der Blaine auf einer tiefen Ebene heilte und befreite. Dafür war Wes extrem dankbar. Er hoffte nur, dass Blaine dann für das unausweichliche Herzeleid stark genug war, Highschool-Romanzen überlebten selten das College. ‚Aber wir werden diese Brücke beschreiten, wenn sie vor uns auf unserem Weg liegt.‘ Damit verließ er das Zimmer und schloß die Tür.

## Outsider oder Dazugehören

Am Samstag Abend freuten sich die Jungs schon auf ihr Abendessen mit Sebastians Vater und Schwester. Das Restaurant war elegant aber nicht steif, das gewählte Menü eine gute Mischung aus der französischen und italienischen Küche. Über Gwens Erzählungen von den Eskapaden mancher Autoren lachten sie Tränen. „und, Sis, was macht dein Liebesleben, bist Du noch immer mit dem LA-Hottie zusammen?“ fragte Seb frech. „Mhm, ja, das wollte ich Euch eh erzählen. Wir sind zusammen gezogen. C hat jetzt eine Filmrolle an Land gezogen. Der wird in LA und in NY gedreht. Wenn diese Action-Liebesgeschichte gut ankommt, könnte das sein Durchbruch sein. Er hat in den letzten zwei Jahren einige Schauspielklassen genommen und die machen sich wirklich bezahlt.“ „Erzähl mal, wie ist er so?“ „Er schaut super gut aus, blitzblaue Augen, ist witzig bis komisch, sehr großherzig, spontan, sehr direkt und ehrlich, hat super gute Manieren, wenn er will und ist sehr getrieben ein guter Schauspieler zu werden.“ antwortete sie verliebt. Xavier fragte „Und sein familiärer Hintergrund?“ „Da weiß ich nicht viel, sein Eltern leiten ein internationales Handelsunternehmen und fliegen das ganze Jahr um die Welt – von einem Meeting zum nächsten. Sie telefonieren alle 14 Tage und die Telefonate sind immer sehr lustig und angeregt. Beide sind fröhliche und sympathische Menschen. Sie haben eine herzliche Beziehung zueinander. Er hat einen kleinen Bruder, der noch zuhause lebt und von dem er sehr schwärmt – so süß, extrem hübsch und begabt - sportlich, musikalisch und intellektuell - er muss ein kleines Genie sein.“ „Wie klein?“ fragt Sebastian anzüglich – Blaine zwickt ihn in den Oberschenkel. „Ich habe eigentlich keine Ahnung, klein halt -10, 12 Jahre schätze ich.“

„Und können wir dieses Wunder von einem Mann jetzt schon in einem Film sehen?“ fragt Xavier. „Ja“ sagt sie, „er hat unmögliche aber sehr erfolgreiche Werbeaufnahmen gemacht.“ Sie scrollt auf ihrem Handy und spielt ein Video ab. Blaine wird leichenblass. „Das ist Dein Freund?“ fragt er entsetzt. “Ja, kennst Du ihn?” “Ja, das ist mein extrem egozentrischer, selbstgefälliger „großer“ Bruder, ein Arschloch durch und durch!”

Nach Blaines Ausbruch herrscht betroffenes Schweigen am Tisch. „Entschuldigung für meinen Ausbruch, aber das hat mich wirklich überrascht. Ich kann eigentlich kein Urteil über ihn abgeben, weil ich ihn seit über 5 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen oder gehört habe.“ sagt Blaine bitter. Jeder konnte den Schmerz hinter seiner Distanziertheit spüren. Plötzlich sieht er den Ring an Gwens Finger und sagt „Ihr seid verlobt und wollt heiraten!“ Sie nickt.

Blaine schließt verzweifelt die Augen. Und wieder ist es passiert. Wieder nimmt ihm das Leben etwas Gutes weg und sein Bruder bekommt es. Keine Frage, dass Seb und Xavier an Gwen’s Seite stehen werden, selbstverständlich. Er würde das auch gar nicht anders wollen. Er würde nicht noch eine Familie zerstören allein dadurch, dass es ihn gibt. „Atme, Blaine, bitte, atme!“ Aus der Ferne hört er Sebastians Stimme. „Ich will nach Hause. Du bleibst hier bei deinem Vater und deiner Schwester. Wir sehen uns in Dalton!“ „Du gehst nirgendwo hin, Killer, du bist nicht in der Verfassung selber zu fahren.“ „Ich fahre nicht selber, am Ende dieser Straße ist eine Busstation, es fährt jede Stunde ein Bus nach Columbus und von dort nach Westerville. Ich bin in 4 Stunden zu Hause. Mach Dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich schaffe das und kann gut auf mich selber aufpassen, wie Du weißt. Gib mir nur meine Tasche aus dem Auto.“ „Komm überhaupt nicht in Frage!“ sagt Xavier sehr väterlich bestimmt und verlangt die Rechnung. „Blaine,“ sagt er sehr sanft „was hat Dich so aufgeregt, dass Du immer noch zitterst, bitte sag es mir“ Blaine sitzt schweigend da. „Sie kennen eine Teile der Geschichte meiner Familie. Cooper und meine Eltern wollen wirklich nichts mit mir zu tun haben, weil ich schwul bin. Und ich will mit ihnen auch nichts mehr zu tun haben. Ich will mit Cooper nicht reden, ich will ihn nicht sehen. Ich gebe meinen Eltern per skype 2 Mal im Semester meinen Leistungsbericht. In knapp zwei Jahren bin ich 18. Dann bin ich auch von meinen Eltern ganz unabhängig und brauche sie mit meiner Sexualität nicht mehr „beschmutzen“ und beschämen. Meine Großeltern haben mir einen mittelgroßen Trustfond hinterlassen, mit dem ich mein Studium bezahlen kann. Alles was ich sonst noch brauche, werde ich mir mit meiner Musik verdienen. Ich brauche sie dann wirklich nicht mehr.“

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht!“ wirft Gwen leicht empört ein. „Ich kenne Cooper und war bei einigen der Telefonaten mit seinen … euren Eltern dabei. Das sind herzliche, offene Menschen!“

Blaine schließt wieder kurz die Augen ‚und es hat begonnen‘. „Natürlich sind sie das“, sagt er mit toten Augen, einem leeren Lächeln und einer hohlen Stimme. „Das Ganze ist ja auch nicht ihr Fehler, sondern mein Versagen. Entschuldigen sie mich bitte kurz.“ Damit steht er ruhig auf und geht zum Toilettenbereich, daran vorbei, holt sich in der Garderobe seinen Mantel und verlässt das Lokal. In der kalten Novemberluft atmet er kurz durch und geht zur Bushaltestelle und steigt in den Bus ein, der als nächstes abfährt – in 3 Minuten nach Indianapolis, das geht sich aus. Von dort wird er weiter nach Columbus fahren. Er drückt seine Stirn an die kalte Fensterscheibe und lässt seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Es ist nicht gut andere Menschen zu nahe kommen zu lassen. Es tut zu weh, wenn man sie dann verliert. Seine einzige verläßliche Beziehung war und ist zu Wes. Die Kontakte zu den Warblern waren gut, aber wer weiß wo sie in 2 Jahren sind, wenn alle auf ein College gehen. Und wenn Wes heiratet und eigene Kinder hat, wird auch diese Beziehung nicht mehr so eng sein. Aber dann braucht er sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so stark.

Er schickt ihm eine SMS <Fahre mit dem Bus nach Columbus. Alles okay. Nick soll bitte meine Tasche nach Dalton nehmen. Melde mich morgen, wenn ich in Dalton bin. bl> er schickt dieselbe Nachricht auch an Sebastian und dreht seine Handy dann ab. Nach 5 Stunden und einem neu komponierten Song später steigt er in Indianapolis aus und setzt sich dort in einen Diner. Der Bus nach Columbus fährt in 15 Minuten los. In 3 Stunden gegen 9 Uhr wird er in Dalton sein und sich in sein Zimmer und Bett verkriechen.

Da setzt sich jemand zu ihm dazu. Er schaut auf und schaut in Sebastians Augen. „Es tut mir Leid, Blaine, dass wir so viele alte Wunden aufgerissen haben, wirklich leid. Ich verstehe, das Du mit deinem Arsch von einem Bruder und Eltern nichts zu tun haben willst. Vater und ich wollen auch nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Gwen würde sich von Coop trennen, sollte er auch so homophob sein wie Deine Eltern. In unserer Familie gibt es mehrere homosexuelle Menschen. Ein Bruder meines Vaters, 2 Cousinen von mir, 1 Onkel von ihm. Da ist kein Platz für diese Engstirnigkeit. Gwen hat erzählt, das einer der besten Freunde von Cooper offen und unübersehbar homo-sexuell ist und er damit überhaupt kein Problem hätte.“ „Meine Eltern haben gesagt, dass er wegen der „Ansteckungsgefahr“ nicht mehr nach Hause kommt.“ „Gwen meint, dass Dein Bruder weder von Deiner Homosexualität noch von der Attacke etwas weiß. Vater hat ihr den Zeitungs-artikel über den Vorfall gezeigt und sie ist zusammengebrochen. Deshalb haben wir auch erst zu spät gemerkt, dass Du weg warst.“

Er umarmte Blaine. „Tu mir das nie wieder an. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so gefürchtet, wie in dem Moment als ich dein Verschwinden entdeckt habe. Das nächste Mal nimmst Du mich einfach mit, versprich mir das, Killer!“ „Okay, tut mir leid, aber ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Die Beschreibung meiner Eltern und ihrer Beziehung zu Coop haben mir wieder gezeigt, was ich alles verloren habe und statt dessen erhalten habe: die Kälte, die Ablehnung und den Ekel. Ich will nicht wissen, wie gut sie sich mit Cooper verstehen, ich will es nicht mitanschauen müssen.“ schluchzte er. Sebastian zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung und streichelte ihn so lange, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Komm wir fahren nach Dalton.“

Blaine drehte sein Handy wieder auf. 20 vermisste Anrufe 30 SMS. Er schickte allen eine SMS, daß er mit Seb nach Dalton fuhr. Wes rief er an und erzählte ihm alles. Die Anrufe von Cooper und Gwen ignorierte er. In Dalton kroch er sofort in sein Bett und schlief augenblicklich ein. Sebastian blieb bei ihm und vertrieb jeden Albtraum mit sanften Küssen und Händen. Am späteren Nachmittag erwachte Blaine vom Kaffeeduft und vertilgte auch die Bagels und Sandwiches, die Sebastian ihm gebracht hatte.

Dann stellte er sein Aufnahmegerät auf, nahm seine Gitarre und spielte:

 

**jar of hearts** männl. Stimme Sam Tsui Cover [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Dm41zP_RZfo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Dm41zP_RZfo)

I know I can't take one more step towards you Cause all that's waiting is regret And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore You lost the love I loved the most I learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time... And who do you think you are Running around leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart, You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are? I hear you're asking all around If I am anywhere to be found But I've grown too strong To ever fall back in your arms And I've learn to live half alive And now you want me one more time And who do you think you are Running around leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts, And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are? Dear it took so long just to feel alright Remember how to put back the light in my eyes I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed Cause you broke all your promises And now you're back You don't get to get me back And who do you think you are Running around leaving scars Collecting your jar of heart And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Don't come back at all! And who do you think you are Running around leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul Don't come back for me Don't come back at all Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are?

 

Die Aufnahme lud er auf die Homepage hoch, dann schrieb er den Text und die Noten auf und schickte sie an die Registrierbehörde. Sebastian hat das Geschehen sprachlos verfolgt. Kommentarlos zog er Blaine aufs Bett und küsste ihn, bis er nur noch stöhnte und alles andere außer Seb’s Händen und Lippen vergaß.

Die nächste Woche brachte eine sehr gebrauchte Normalität zurück. Training, Unterricht, Proben, Songs einscannen und registrieren lassen. Am Samstag hatte er ein Fechtturnier in einem Einzelbewerb. Blaine war eine Klasse für sich, er „zerstörte“ jeden Gegner mit Schnelligkeit, Aggressivität, überraschenden Abwehrbewegungen und unmöglichen Manövern. Noch hatten seine Fans diesen Blaine Anderson nicht entdeckt. Aber es sollte nicht lange dauern. 2 Minuten oder so - als die ersten Bilder vom Fechtturnier am twitter Blaine Anderson und die Warbler auftauchten.

Die nächste normale Woche brachte auch in Dalton Schneefall und Ruhe und Tests. Noch eine Woche und dann fangen die Weihnachtsferien an. Gott sei Dank.

Am Wochenende fuhren Blaine und Seb nach Westerville, dort wurden sie von Fans entdeckt und angesprochen. Blaine antwortete sehr höflich aber distanziert, Seb lächelte nur. Als er Blaine beim Einsteigen ins Auto kurz küsste, tauchte diese Schnappschüsse auf twitter auf. Da brach die Hölle los - im positiven Sinn. Das Foto war extrem süß. Sie lachten sich an, Blaine scheu verführerisch und Sebastian selbstbewußt sexy. Blaine hob sich ein bisschen auf seine Zehenspitzen und Sebastian beugt sich zu ihm und stützte ihn gleichzeitig. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss, aber er bildete ihre Zuneigung und Beziehung perfekt ab.

Innerhalb einer Stunde war ihr Foto rund um die Erdkugel und wurde überall als süßestes Paar aller Zeiten oder most sexy couple of the century, … untertitelt. Irgendwer lies die „Sex on a stick und sings like a dream” – line durchschlüpfen. Das war dann der I-Punkt. Als sie ihn Dalton ankamen, lagerten am Parkplatz Fans und erste Reporter, die sie mit Fragen bombardierten. Als sie endlich im Haus waren, eilten sie zum Warbler-Proberaum und ließen sich in eine Couch sinken.

Nick und Jeff waren schon da Thad, Beat, Trend und die anderen am Weg. Blaine hatte seit 1,5 Jahre wieder eine Panikattacke. Die Warbler handelten wie das eingespielte Team, dass sie immer bei Blaines Panikattacken waren. Beat holte die Entspannungstropfen und Thad rief Wes an. Schon daran wie geläufig jedem jeder Handgriff ohne Absprache war, zeigte Sebastian deutlich auf, wie oft in der Vergangenheit genau dasselbe passiert war. Als Blaine sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, saß der Schulmanager bei ihm und hielt seine Hand. „Blaine, gut, dass Du wieder da bist. Wir haben vorige Woche in der Schulführungskonferenz bessere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für die Schule und vor allem für den Campus beschlossen. Der Portier wird zum Einfahrtstor verlegt, das beschrankt wird und nur mit Codekarten oder vom Portier geöffnet werden kann. Besucher bekommen in Zukunft einen sichtbar zu tragenden Besucherausweis, somit kann sich niemand aufs Gelände schleichen, bzw. wenn, wird er sofort entdeckt. Dadurch kann das Chaos von heute nicht mehr passieren. Alle Reporter und Fans, die heute am Campus waren, wurden von der Polizei mitgenommen, weil sie keine Erlaubnis hatten, das Schulgelände zu betreten.

„Das Schulteam, die Schulführungskonferenz und das Lehrer-Eltern-Managementteam stehen voll hinter dir und deinen bzw. euren musikalischen Aktivitäten. Deine / Eure Privatsphäre und der ungestörte Unterricht sollen mit allen Mittel gewährleistet werden. Wir haben etwas in der Art erwartet - nur nicht so schnell.“ Blaine nickte nur.

Simon rief Blaine an. Blaine erklärte, wie das Foto zustande kam. Keine Chance irgendetwas zu leugnen. Simon bereitet eine Erklärung vor, dass ihr Privatleben genau das war – privat und sie keinerlei Fragen darüber beantworten würden. Sie seien Schüler und ihre erste Priorität war der Highschool-Abschluß. Sie seien auch Sänger und Musiker und die Antwort auf alle relevanten Fragen dazu wären auf ihrer Homepage zu finden.

Die Warblers nahmen eine Cover-Version von every breath you make auf und stellten sie mit der Erklärung auf ihre Homepage.

Das beruhigte die Fan-Gemeinde ein bisschen, aber nur ein bisschen.

## Smythes vs. Andersons

Blaine fürchtete sich schon vorm Abflug und der Hektik am Flughafen – was sich als komplett überflüssig heraus stellte, weil sie in einem Firmenflugzeug des Smythe-Imperiums reisten.

Von Paris aus fuhren sie in einer Limousine ca 2 Stunden bis zum Haus der Smythes, dass ein mittelgroßes Schloss war. Der Grundriss war ähnlich dem Großbuchstaben E, wobei der mittlere Strich eher klein war. Blaine war komplett überrascht. Sie hatten eigentlich nie über ihre wirtschaftlichen Hintergründe ihrer Familien geredet. Blaines Eltern waren steinreich, zum Teil ererbtes Vermögen, aber mindestens die Hälfte ihres Vermögens haben sie selbst erwirtschaftet. Das konnte Blaine gerne anerkennen. Aber die Größe und das Alter dieses Schlosses ließ auf sehr, sehr altes Geld schließen und auf alte Kontakte aus den monarchistischen Zeiten und auf Netzwerke und Seilschaften, in die man hineingeboren werden musste. Da konnten selbst die vornehmsten amerikanischen Familien nicht mithalten.

Sebastians Großeltern waren besonders herzlich zu ihm. „Grand-Mere und Grand-Pere, darf ich Euch Blaine Anderson meinen Freund und den begabtesten Menschen, den ich kenne, vorstellen.“ Sein Großvater zwinkerte „Ami ou petit ami?“ „Petit ami.“ antwortete Sebastian „ und Blaine spricht perfekt Französisch.“

“Willkommen in unserer Familie, Blaine,“ sagte Seb’s Großmutter, umarmte ihn zart und küßte seinen Wangen. „Ich hoffe, Du beglückst uns zu Weihnachten mit Deiner Traumstimme!“ und zwinkerte ihm zu. Blaine wurde von der liebevollen Akzeptanz seiner Sexualität und Beziehung zu Sebastian wirklich umgehauen. Er war in Sebastians Zimmer einquartiert, obwohl es jede Menge freie Zimmer gab. Jede Nacht trieb Seb ihn oder er Seb zur Ekstase. Sebastian konnte es einfach nicht fassen, Blaine schaute selbst wenn er über seinem Schwanz auf und ab leckte und saugte noch unschuldig und „schamhaft“ aus. Sein verträumter Blick dabei stand im absolutem Widerspruch zu den obszönen Geräuschen, die er produzierte.

Weihnachten wurde am 24. 12 am Abend gefeiert und es war eine Riesenparty. Blaine wurde sovielen Menschen vorgestellt, dass er sich nicht einmal die Anzahl oder die meisten Gesichter merken konnte. Immer wieder traten Künstler auf und sangen, tanzten oder trugen vor. Als dann die meisten Kinder ins Bett oder zumindest ihre Zimmer geschickt worden sind, wurden Blaine und Sebastian auf die Bühne gebeten. Sebastian spielte ein weihnachtliches Stück am Klavier, und danach sangen Blaine und er ein Duett

**The prayer Celine Dion & A Bocelli ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=SfVrpafcELI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=SfVrpafcELI)

(Seb) I pray you'll be our eyes And watch us where we go And help us to be wise In times when we don't know

Let this be our prayer As we go our way Lead us to a place Guide us with your Grace To a place where we'll be safe

(Blaine) La luce che tu dai (Seb) I pray we'll find your light (Blaine) Nel cuore restera (Seb) And hold it in our hearts (Blaine) A ricordarci che (Seb) When stars go out each night (Blaine) L'eterna stella sei Nella mia preghiera (Seb) Let this be our prayer (Blaine) Quanta fede c'e (Seb) When shadows fill our day Lead us to a place Guide us with your grace Give us faith so we'll be safe.

(Together) Sogniamo un mondo senza piu violenza

Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino Simbolo di pace e di fraternita (Blaine) La forza che ci dai (Seb) We ask that life be kind (Blaine) E'il desiderio che (Seb) And watch us from above (Blaine) Ognuno trovi amore (Seb) We hope each soul will find (Blaine) Intorno e dentro a se (Seb) Another soul to love (Blaine) Let this be our prayer (Seb) Let this be our prayer (Blaine) Just like every child (Seb) Just like every child Needs to find a place, Guide us with your grace Give us faith so we'll be safe (Together) E la fede che Hai acceso in noi Sento che ci salver _da_

 

Ihre Augen haben sich in der Mitte des Songs gefunden und nicht mehr verlassen. Ihre Stimmen harmonierten wundervoll miteinander, sie waren einerseits deutlich als Solostimmen zu erkennen aber gleichzeitig entstand etwas Neues das mitschwang, mitklang. Die meisten Anwesenden waren sich bewusst, dass sie einen besonderen Augenblick bezeugten. Als die ersten zu applaudieren begannen, erhob sich Blaine auf seine Zehenspitzen bis seine Lippen fast Sebs berührten und flüsterte „Ich liebe Dich, Seb.“ Seb lächelte ihn zärtlich an „Und ich liebe Dich, Blaine, mehr als je gedacht habe lieben zu können.“ Blaine schloß den Zentimeter Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen.

Diese Nacht gingen sie bis zum Ende des Weges als natürlichen letzten Schritt. Als Sebastian in Blaine eindrang und ihn ganz erfüllte, glaubt Blaine vor schierer Freude zerspringen zu müssen. Sebastian begann langsam und zärtlich in Blaine hineinzustoßen. Blaines Reaktion, seine Schreie und Stöhnen, trieben aber das Tempo voran. Als Seb dann zum ersten Mal Blaines Glückspunkte traf, schluchzte Blaine auf, von da an war alles nur noch eine Spirale von Ekstase, Lust und sengender Freude. Der Orgasmus ließ sie Sterne sehen und hören.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Familienfrühstück mit Xaviers 4 Brüdern und Schwestern mit Ehepartnern und den Großeltern, sagte Xavier im Gespräch den Satz oder die Formel, „Blaine ist wie ein Sohn für mich“. Alle schauten ihn überrascht an - um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie richtig gehört hatten. Jeder seiner Brüder und Schwager, sein Vater nickten ihr Einverständnis. Blaine merkte zwar, dass etwas hinter der Ebene der direkten Worte mitverhandelt wurde, hatte aber keine Idee was. Sebastian schaute wirklich überrascht drein. „Was ist?“ fragte Blaine Sebastian, der schaute seinen Vater fragend an, Xavier nickte und deutet nach draußen.

„Komm machen wir einen Spaziergang, Blaine.“ sagt Blaine. Sie gehen in den riesigen Schloßpark mit seinen gefrorenen Wasserspielen. Es lagen ca 50 cm Schnee, der Himmel war blitzblau, es war kalt und die Sonne glitzerte auf der unberührten Schneedecke. Die meisten Wege waren geräumt.

„Die Smythes sind eine ganz alte Familie, die Aufzeichungen reichen bis ins 5 Jahrhundert nach Christus zurück. Die Familie war immer reich an materiellen Gütern, Künstlern und an Liebe. Irgendwann wurden Vereinbarungen – wirtschaftlich und politische – mit anderen einflußreichen Familien weltweit getroffen, sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen, zu fördern und im Notfall zu helfen.

Das reicht mindestens 500 Jahre zurück, in der italienischen Renaissance gibt es die ersten Aufzeichnungen mit den Medici und den Fuggern. Die Vereinbarungen betrafen ausschließlich Familienmitglieder. Ehelich oder unehelich geboren machte keinen Unterschied. Es gibt viele Geschichten über die Abenteuer und Romanzen meiner Vorfahren. In der Zeit der Hugenotten-verfolgungen kam es zu einem Geheimpakt zwischen den männlichen Mitgliedern der Familie Smythe. Jeder männliche Smythe darf im Laufe seines Lebens einen – einen einzigen anderen Menschen in den Schutz der Familie stellen. Der ist dann genauso schutz- und unterstützungs-berechtigt, aber nicht erbberechtigt, wie jedes geborene Smythe-Kind. Und dieses Netzwerk ist riesig und mächtig – Du hast keine Vorstellung.

„Alles was über die Kennedys erzählt wird mal 100. Es gibt eine Telefonnummer, die Du von überall aus der Welt anrufen kannst, Du sagst was Du brauchst und es wird schnellstmöglich geliefert, ohne Fragen und ohne Diskussion.

„Sebastian warum erzählst Du mir das alles- das wird ja ein Familiengeheimnis sein?“

„Das ist richtig, Die Offizielle Formel mit der jemand in diesen Schutz gestellt wird lautet „er/Name ist wie ein Sohn für mich.“ Mein Vater hat Dich offiziell aufgenommen, meine Onkel und Großvater haben das bestätigt und in rund 10 Minuten weiß es jeder im Netzwerk.“

Blaine konnte das nicht fassen. nicht durchschauen, er setzte mehrmals zu einer Frage an, schloß aber seinen Mund wieder bevor ein Ton rauskam. „Warum?“ „Mein Vater hält Dich für ein Genie-Genie. Deine Begabungen, Deine persönliche Stärke, Deine Hingabe an die Musik, Dein Leistungswille und Kampfgeist, Dein Geschäftssinn, Deine Bescheidenheit, Deine Bereitschaft Dein Schicksal anzunehmen haben ihn unglaublich beeindruckt. Er sagt, er kennt niemanden, der mit Dir vergleichbar ist und das mit 16! Du bist für jeden Menschen ein so wunderbares Geschenk und er hofft, dass unsere Beziehung ewig dauert, weil Deine Liebe heilsam ist. Und - seine Entscheidung hat nichts mit unserer Beziehung zu tun, die ist im besten Fall ein Gegenargument.“

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das ist soviel auf einmal, ich bin einfach überfordert. Auf jeden Fall, Danke!“ „Das sag ihm am besten selber, ich persönlich bin sehr glücklich, dass er Dich gewählt hat, Killer.“ Blaine umarmt Sebastian stürmisch und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich.

Sie werden von einem Lachen wieder in die reale Welt gezogen. Eine Cousine Sebastians holt sie zurück zum Frühstück. Blaine ist noch immer unter Schock. Er bedankt sich innig bei Xavier, der ihn in eine warme, väterliche Umarmung zieht. „Abgesehen von der rituellen Formel, wäre ich wirklich stolz darauf so einen Sohn wie Dich zu haben, Blaine!“ Blaine errötet und die Tränen laufen ihm aus den Augen. „Danke, das ist mir mehr wert als alle materiellen Güter der Welt!“

Blaine wird von allen Onkel und vom Großvater mit herzlichen Umarmungen in die Familie aufgenommen. Danach machen sie eine Pferdeschlittenfahrt und Blaine lernt schnell einen Schlitten selber zu lenken. Dann gibt es Apfelpunsch und belegte Brote. Als sie wieder zum Schloß zurückgehen, fällt Blaine eine riesige Fläche mit unberührtem Schnee auf. „Komm machen wir Schneeengel!“ „Was sind Schneeengel?“ fragt Sebastian ganz verblüfft. Blaine läßt sich einfach nach hinten in den Schnee fallen, bis er ganz flach liegt, streckt die Arme seitlich aus und macht winkenden Bewegungen nach oben. Dann steht er vorsichtig auf und stellt sich vor die Figur. „Das ist eine Schneeengel!“ Die Kinder und Jugendlichen sind begeistert. Die Schneeengel auch.

Am späteren Nachmittag spielt Blaine auf der Gitarre, Sebastian am Klavier und gemeinsam singen sie und viele der Gäste Weihnachtslieder, Schlager, Songs auf Bestellung oder Seb‘s bzw. Blaines Vorschlag. Dann fragen Sie Blaine um seine Originallieder. Sebastian lächelt, er ist stolz auf seine Cousinen, dass sie es so lange ausgehalten haben.

 

**I'm Yours - Jason Mraz** Lyrics [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=2Fa-aN8GQQQ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=2Fa-aN8GQQQ)

 

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

 

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

 

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing

We're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

 

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm sure

There's no need to complicate, our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do

But do you want to come on

Scooch on over closer dear

And I will nibble your ear

 

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

 

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Come on and open up your mind and see like me

(I won't hesitate)

Open up your plans and damn you're free

(No more, no more)

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours

(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

 

So please don't, there's no need

(There's no need to complicate)

There's no need to complicate

(Our time is short)

'Cause our time is short

(This is our fate)

This is, this is, this is our fate

I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours

You best believe, best believe I'm yours

Während des Singens hat Blaine um Sebastian flirtend und lachend herumgetanzt und ihn geneckt. Am Ende stand er grinsend vor ihm und ließ sich küssen. Seb sagte lachend „Ladies and Gentlemen, das war eine Welturaufführung von sex on a stick and sings like a dream - Blaine Anderson.“

„Und bitte keine Fotos auf twitter facebook oder ähnlichem hochladen. Den Song hat Blaine sicher bei der Schlittenfahrt komponiert und getextet und er ist noch nicht urheberechtlich geschützt. Außerdem wollen wir weder Presse noch Fans vor der Haustür. Danke!“

Das führt zu viele Fragen wie er textet und komponiert. Die Erwachsenen schütteln nur den Kopf über diese Ballung an Talent und Arbeitswille – unglaublich wie das Leben spielt.

Dann singt er Ihnen noch **_You’ve got a way with me_**

Auf die Frage, ob er diesen Song für Sebastian geschrieben hat, verneint er. Er erzählt ihnen die Entwicklungsgeschichte dieses Songs. Wie Dalton, Wes, die Warbler-Freunde und Sebastian ihm nach dem Überfall und den ernsthaften Verletzungen in Schichten geholfen haben wieder zu seiner Kraft und Stärke zu kommen. Nur die homosexuellen Familienmitglieder haben eine Vorstellung von welcher Art Überfall Blaine gesprochen hat.

Danach singen sie noch einige Lieder gemeinsam.

## Sich selbst schützen und beschützt werden

Am nächsten Vormittag ruft Xavier Blaine und Sebastian in ein Büro. Auch Großvater und ein Bruder von Xavier sind anwesend.

„Blaine wir wollen mit Dir besprechen, wie Dein Schutz gestaltet wird. Deine musikalische Karriere ist nicht mehr aufhaltbar, wenn die Zahlen, die Jeff mir genannt hat stimmen.“ Blaine und Sebastian nicken. „Ich weiß, dass Du jetzt die Highschool und dann ein College besuchen willst und parallel deine Geschäfte aufbauen willst. Unser Familie ist wichtig, dass die Schulzeit so frei und beschützt wie möglich ist. Nachdem ich nicht annehme, dass Du irgendwo wieder in die Anonymität versinken **kannst** , werden wir den Schutz in Dalton verstärken.“

„Ganz pragmatisch gesehen, bedeutet das jetzt, dass Eure Autos aus sicherheitstechnischen Aspekten überprüft und getunt werden; dass Dalton eine großzügige Geldspende bekommt um das Sicherheitssystem auf Top-Level auszubauen; dass Ihr 2 sichtbare und 2 unsichtbare Bodyguards bekommt, die Euch und die Warbler vor den Paparazzi und den zu aufdringlichen Fans beschützen. Auf dem Gelände könnt ihr Euch jederzeit frei bewegen, jede Ausfahrt, jedes Turnier, jeder Café –Besuch muss Euren Bodyguards mitgeteilt werden. Das ist am Anfang eine Umstellung, aber die beiden sind nett und Ihr werdet Euch schnell an sie gewöhnen, wahrscheinlich sogar Freunde werden. Sie werden Dalton ganz offiziell als Studenten besuchen und mit Euch auch graduieren. Wir wissen, dass ihr Euch beide gut selbst verteidigen könnt, in einem 1 zu 1 oder 1 zu 2 Kampf sogar siegen würdet, es geht mehr darum Euch abzuschirmen und für Euch Ausschau zu halten, sodass ihr ein gewisses Maß an Normalität habt.“

Sebastian verdreht die Augen, Blaine schaut nur ganz betroffen. „Als Beispiel: Eure Zusammen-treffen mit Fans und Reportern nachdem Euch ein Twitter-Foto als Couple geoutet hat: Erstens hätten sie davon sofort erfahren und wären vorgewarnt gewesen, zweitens hätten sie Euch im Auto sitzen lassen, wären ausgestiegen und hätten die Meute vertrieben. Danach hättet ihr unbehelligt ins Gebäude gehen können.“

„Was denkt Ihr, dass sich beim nächsten Fechtturnier abspielt oder wenn die Fans draufkommen, dass Blaine auch ein erfolgreicher Polo-Spieler ist? Oder ihr irgendwo eine Party macht, von der ich nichts wissen will, solange ihr sicher seid.“

„Die Konzerttour an der Westküste ist ein ganz eigenes Thema. Simon hat mit berichtet, dass es soviele Anfragen gibt, dass ihr das ganze Jahr auf Tournee sein könntet. Da sich Eure Termin-möglichkeiten auf die Ferien beschränken, kommen mehr Leute dorthin. Ich denke nicht, dass ihr in Bars und Cafes auftreten werdet, eher in mittelgroßen Konzertsälen oder Open-Air-Stadien.“

„Das ist total irre!“ flüstert Blaine. Grand-Pere nimmt seine Hand und sagt, „Deine Fans spüren Deine große Herzqualität in Deinen Liedern wie auch Deinen Schmerz, Deinen Kampf Ihn zu besiegen. Das berührt ein großes Zeitthema und ist gleichzeitig zeitlos. Es hat zu allen Zeiten Musiker, Künstler gegeben, die diese Fähigkeit mitgebracht haben. Es ist kein Zufall, dass in unserer jugendzentrierten Zeit diese Qualitäten bei einem 16-jährigen zum Vorschein kommen. Dir nehmen sie das einfach ab und lassen sich inspirieren. Mir würden sie nicht glauben und auch nicht auf mich hören, selbst wenn ich es ihnen vorsingen würde.“ kichert er. Blaine muss lächeln, Grand-Pere hat er wirklich ins Herz geschlossen. Seine Heiterkeit und Weltoffenheit beeindrucken Blaine sehr. „Okay, das kann ich annehmen. Ich will einfach nur Musik machen, auf den ganzen Rummel kann ich wirklich ganz verzichten.“

„Genau,“ sagt Grand-Pere „Du machst Musik und wir halten den Rummel von Dir fern. Deal?“ Blaine lacht „Deal!“ Sebastian muss schmunzeln. Er hat schon öfter erlebt, wie sein geliebter Grand-Pere in „schwierigen Verhandlungen“ die genau richtigen Worte findet um zu überzeugen.

„Ein Punkt noch“ sagt Sebastians Onkel Pierre und reicht Blaine eine Karte mit einer Telefon-nummer und einer email-adresse „Wenn Du etwas brauchst, egal was rufe diese Nummer an oder schick ein mail an diese Adresse und es wird geliefert. Wieviel oder Wie wenig Du brauchst, entscheidest Du. Speichere die Nummer in deinem Handy auch als ICE-Nr. Wenn Du anrufst und nichts sagst gehen wir davon aus, dass Du in einem Notfall bist und sofort Hilfe brauchst - Deine Handy wird geortet und Dir wird Hilfe geschickt.“

Xavier lächelt über Blaines Akzeptanz. Grand-Peres Worte haben alle seine Bedenken und Zweifel ausgeräumt. „Nach den Winterferien, hat Dalton zwei neue Studenten. Jean Baptiste, Sänger, Choreograph und Aktionskünstler und Hunter Clarington, Sänger, Turner und Boxer. Das sind Eure persönlichen Bodyguards. Jean ist für Blaine, Hunter für Sebastian als Grundsetting, aber im Alltag macht es keinen Unterschied, wen ihr mitnehmt ins Café , Kino, für eine Spritztour, zu einem Turnier, Spiel, Chorausflug, Picnic, zum Einkaufen, zum Friseur, etc. Die beiden werden sich ein Zimmer teilen. Auf Dalton oder einer unserer Anwesen könnt ihr Euch ganz frei bewegen und habt auch ein gewisses Maß an Privatsphäre. Euer Haus liegt auch in einer geschützten Wohnzone, nicht wahr?“ Blaine nickt. „Dann könnt ihr Euch auch dort frei bewegen.“

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug mit Schlittschuhfahren, Schlittenfahren, Rodeln, langen Spaziergängen, langen Gesprächen, viel Singen, Musizieren und Kuscheln. Die Nächte vergingen noch schneller mit viel Sex und Zärtlichkeit. Seb’s Wunsch Blaine auf sich reiten zu sehen wurde erfüllt. Das war noch viel heißer und intensiver als er sich das oft ausgemalt hat. Er war glücklich darüber, dass Blaine den selben Sexdrive hatte wir er. Und dass er schnell gelernt hat und sehr kreativ und ausdauernd war.

Sebastian und Blaine waren so glücklich wie noch nie, jeder für sich und miteinander.

Am Sylvestertag reisten auch Gwen und Cooper an, neben vielen anderen älteren Cousins und Cousinen. Blaine wusste vorab davon, hat es aber von sich geschoben. Blaine begrüßte Cooper mit einem leichten Kopfnicken und Gwen mit einem neutralen Händeschütteln. Er ging beiden aus dem Weg, aber war nicht auf sie fixiert. Er weigerte sich schlicht seinem Bruder Beachtung zu schenken, weder im Positiven noch im Negativen.

Beim Sylvesterball wurde er gebeten das traditionelle auld long sine zu singen und später performte er mit Sebastian ein ausgelassene Choreographie von

 

**Boys-Boyfriend** \- Glee [HD Full Studio] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=APnKjawctQo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=APnKjawctQo)

"Boys / Boyfriend"

[Seb: (Speaking)]

 For whatever reason,

 I feel like I've been wanting you all my life

 You don't understand,

 I'm so glad we're at the same place at the same time

 

[Blaine: (Speaking)]

 It's over now

 I spotted you dancing,

 You made all the boys stare,

 Those lips and your green eyes,

 And the sexy hair

 

[Seb: (Speaking)]

 I should shake my thing,

 I make the world want you,

 Tell your boy you'll be back,

 I wanna see what you can do

 

[Blaine and Seb:]

 What would it take for you to just leave with me,

 Not trynna sound conceited,

 Me and you were meant to be

 You're a sexy guy,

 I'm a nice guy,

 Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world,

 

[Blaine (Seb):]

 If I was your boyfriend, (Sometimes a boy just needs one)

 Keep you on my arm boy (To love him and to hold)

 I can be a gentleman (And when a boy is with one)

 If I was your boyfriend (Then he's in control)

 If I was your boyfriend

 

[Seb:]

 Tell me what you like,

 Yeah tell me what you don't,

 I can be your Buzz Lightyear,

 Fly across the globe

 I don't ever want to fight,

 Yeah you already know,

 Imma make you shine bright,

 Like you layin' in the snow, burr

 

[Blaine:]

 boyfriend, boyfriend,

 You could be my boyfriend,

 You could be my boyfriend,

 Until the w-world ends,

 Make you dance, do a spin,

 And a twirl and voice going crazy on this hook like a whirl wind,

 Swaggie

 

[Blaine (Seb):]

 If I was your boyfriend, (Sometimes a boy just needs one)

 Keep you on my arm boy (To love him and to hold)

 I can be a gentleman (And when a boy is with one)

 If I was your boyfriend (Then he's in control)

 If I was your boyfriend

 

[Blaine:]

 So give me a chance,

 Cause you're all I need boy,

 

[Seb:]

 Spend a week with your boy,

 I'll be callin' you my boyfriend

 If I was your man,

 I'd never leave you boy,

 I just want to love and treat you right

 

[Blaine (Seb):]

 If I was your boyfriend, (Sometimes a boy just needs one)

 Keep you on my arm boy (To love him and to hold)

 I can be a gentleman (And when a boy is with one)

 If I was your boyfriend (Then he's in control)

 If I was your boyfriend

 

[Blaine and Seb:]

 Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na (Yeah boy)

 Na,na,na,na,na,na

 Yeah if I was your boyfriend,

 Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na

 Aye

 Na,na,na,na,na,na

 If I was your boyfriend

 

[Blaine: (Speaking)]

 Can't live with em'

 

[Seb: (Speaking)]

 Can't live without em'

 

und eine extrem sexy Interpretation von WiW 10 Blurred Lines - Glee Cast [HD FULL STUDIO],

die Blaines Performer Kapazität voll zum Vorschein brachte, selbst Seb war überrascht als ihn Blaine auf der Bühne „voll anmachte“.

 

**Blurred lines GLEE** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=kvxwDctCNVw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=kvxwDctCNVw)

 

Everybody get up (Hey) Hey)

 Everybody get up

Hey, hey, hey

 Hey, hey, hey ([:] Uh)

 Hey, hey, hey ([:] Huh, huh)

Turn me up

If you can't hear

 What I'm trying to say ([:] Girl come here)

 If you can't read

 From the same page ([:] Hey!)

Maybe I'm going deaf ([:] Hey, hey, hey) ([Artie:] Hey!)

 Maybe I'm going blind ([:] Hey, hey, hey)

 Maybe I'm out of my mind, mind! ([:] Hey, hey, hey)

Everybody get up

OK now he was close

 Tried to domesticate you ([:] Aww!)

 But you're an animal

 Baby, it's in your nature ([:] Meow)

 Just let me liberate you (Hey, hey, hey)

 You don't need no papers (Hey, hey, hey)

 That man is not your maker (Hey, hey, hey)

 And that's why I'm

Gon' take a (good girl)

I know you want it

I know you want it ([:] Hey!)

I know you want it

You're a good (girl)

Can't let it get past me ([:] Oh, yeah)

 You're far from plastic ([:] Alright)

 Talk about getting blasted

I hate these (Blurred lines)

I know you want it ([:] Hey, yeah)

I know you want it ([:] Oh, oh, yeah, yeah)

I know you want it

But you're a good girl ([:] Hey)

The way you grab me ([:] Hey!)

 Must wanna get nasty ([:] Hey, hey, hey!)

 Go ahead, get at me

Everybody get up

What do they make dreams for

 When you got them jeans on ([:] Uh, huh)

 What do we need steam for

You the hottest bitch in this place

I feel so lucky (Hey, hey, hey)

 You wanna hug me (Hey, hey, hey)

 What rhymes with hug me? (Hey, hey, hey) ([Artie:] Hey, hey)

Everybody get up

OK now he was (close)

 Tried to domesticate you ([Artie:] Hey!)

 But you're an (animal)

Baby it's in your nature (Uh, huh)

 Just let me liberate you (Uh, huh)

 You don't need no papers (Uh, huh)

 That man is not your maker (Uh, huh)

 And that's why I'm ([:] Oh, oh)

 Gon' take a ([:] Good girl)

I know you want it

I know you want it ([:] Hey, hey)

I know you want it

You're a (Good girl)

Can't let it get past me ([:] Yeah, hey)

 You're far from plastic ([:] Oh, oh)

 Talk about getting blasted ([:] Everybody get up)

I hate these (Blurred lines) ([:] I hate them lines)

I know you want it ([:] I hate them lines)

I know you want it ([Wll:] I hate them lines)

I know you want it

 But you're a good girl ([:] Good girl, hey, yeah, hey, yeah)

 The way you grab me

 Must wanna get nasty ([:] Alright)

 Go ahead, get at me

Everybody get up

 Shake the vibe, get down, get up

 Do it like it hurt ([Oh!)

Like it hurt ([Oh!)

What you don't like work? ([:] Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!) ([:] Hey, hey)

Baby can you breathe?

 I got this from Jamaica

 It always works for me

 Dakota to Decatur (Uh, huh)

No more pretending ([:] Hey, hey, hey) (Uh, huh)

 Cause now you winning ([:] Hey, hey, hey) (Uh, huh)

 Here's our beginning ([:] Hey, hey, hey) ([:] Uh, huh)

I always wanted a good girl, yeah

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

You're a good girl

Can't let it get past me (Oh, yeah)

 You're far from plastic ([:] Alright)

Talk about getting blasted

I hate these (Blurred lines)

Everybody get up

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

But you're a (Good girl)

The way you grab me

 Must wanna get nasty ([:] Hey, hey)

 Go ahead, get at me

These blurred lines

Everybody get up

Die Nacht war ein Riesenerfolg und die Smythes bekamen einen Vorgeschmack von Blaines Karrieremöglichkeiten.

Cooper war bis ins Herz erschüttert von Blaines Stimme, seiner Musikalität, Ausgelassenheit und Freude mit Sebastian auf der Bühne zu „spielen“. Auch er erkannte, dass Blaine auf der Bühne erst so richtig zum Leben erwachte und Riesenspass dabei hatte.

Den Neujahrstag verbrachten alle mehr oder weniger im Bett. Blaine ging mit den Kindern Schlittschuhlaufen und Schneemann bauen. Am späteren Nachmittag als es zu Dämmern begann, ginge sie gemeinsam in die Küche und Blaine machte allen seinen Spezial Punsch nach dem Geheim-Rezept seiner italienischen Nana. Er ließ sich auch von Coopers Anwesenheit nicht stören.

Cooper konnte das konstante Übersehenwerden von Blaine schlecht aushalten. Sebastian und Xavier verfolgten Coopers Ich-spreche-Blaine-jetzt-an-Versuche und Blaines humorvolle und ruhige Ausweichmanöver mit immer mehr Amüsement. Blaines Fechtkünste fanden ein neues Einsatzgebiet. Cooper würde noch seine blauen Wunder erleben - er hatte noch nicht einmal ein Drittel von Blaines Persönlichkeit erlebt.

Am dritten Tag stellte Cooper Blaine vor seinem Zimmer und fragte entnervt „Blaine, wir müssen reden. Wielange willst Du mich noch ignorieren?“ Blaine schaute ihn ruhig, kühl an. „Ich ignoriere Dich nicht.“ „Sehr witzig! Du schaust mich nicht an. Du sprichst mich nicht an. Gibst mir nur Minimalantworten. Du redest nicht mit mir!“ „Warum sollte ich?“ fragt Blaine unschuldig. „Ich bin Dein Bruder!“ „Wirklich, seit wann weißt Du das wieder? Seit ich als Sänger „Berühmtheit“ erlangt habe und Du das beruflich ausnützen könntest oder weil Du bei Deiner Freundin punkten willst, damit sie Dich nicht für ganz so homophob und ein egozentrisches Arschloch hält?“

Cooper scheint vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Aber … Blaine, Du kannst doch nicht so tun, als ob Du keinen Bruder hättest.“ Blaine lacht spöttisch auf „Cooper, ich tue nicht so, ich habe keinen! Ich habe auch keine Eltern, die diesen Namen verdienen. Ich habe Erzeuger, die sich verpflichtet fühlen bis zu meinem 18. Geburtstag für meine Gesundheit und meine Ausbildung zu sorgen. Und diese Menschen haben auch noch einen älteren Sohn. Das ist alles – nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger. Ich habe gelernt damit zu leben, jetzt geht es mir gut und ich habe Menschen gefunden, die für mich meine Familie sind. Für mich ist alles bestens. Und wenn Du einen Bruder haben willst, kannst Du Dir unter den anderen 8 Mrd. Menschen auf diesem Planeten einen suchen. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe etwas zu tun.“ Damit lässt er Cooper im Gang stehen und betritt sein Zimmer, schließt leise die Tür. Er lehnt sich an die Tür und sinkt langsam zu Boden. Er hat mit Fragen oder Aussagen dieser Art gerechnet und sich eine Antwort überlegt.

Er hatte angenommen, dass sein Bruder so tun würde als ob die letzten 5 Jahre einfach nur ein längerer Urlaub gewesen wären und die emotionale ‚Das-kannst-Du-mir-doch-antun‘-Schuldkarte ausspielen würde. Aber er würde nicht auf darauf hineinfallen. Cooper hat jetzt 5 Jahre Zeit Bruder sein nachzuholen, in denen Blaine ihn vergißt. Blaine war sich ganz sicher, dass Coop für diese Aufgabe nicht bereit und nicht dazu fähig ist. Er war ein Mensch, der ausschließlich nach seinen eigenen Interessen handelte und keinerlei Rücksicht auf die Auswirkungen seiner Handlungen auf andere Menschen nahm, ja sie meist gar nicht bemerkte.

Blaine nahm ihm gar nicht so übel, dass er von zuhause weggegangen ist, er wäre sowieso aufs College gegangen und nur noch ganz selten nach Hause gekommen. Er hätte an der Trennung gelitten wie jedes andere Geschwisterteil, das zuhause zurückbleibt und seine geliebten großen Bruder vermisst. Es war das spurlose Verschwinden, die Angst und Unsicherheit, die die Familie fast zerstörte, das Nicht-in-Kontakt treten mit ihm, als es wieder eine Gesprächsbasis mit den Eltern gab. 5 Jahre ignoriert werden sagte für Blaine alles über die Gefühle aus, die Cooper für ihn hatte. Bruderliebe, Anteilnahme, Interesse waren da nicht dabei. Damit hat er sich schon lange abgefunden, es tat manchmal noch weh, vor allem als er davon hörte, wie liebevoll und lustig die 2-wöchigen! Telefonate zwischen Coop und den Eltern waren.

Aber da ging es auch mehr um die fehlende Liebe und Wärme seiner Eltern für ihn. Er war nicht einmal eifersüchtig auf Coop deswegen. Die Montgomerys, die Warbler und die Smythes brachten ihm an einem Tag mehr Liebe, Akzeptanz, Interesse und Wärme entgegen als seine leibliche Familie in 5 Jahren. Er hat so hart daran gearbeitet das Leid und den tiefen Schmerz zu überwinden und nicht tiefer in die Depression zu sinken. Er hat hart daran gearbeitet, die Ablehnung und die Kälte zu akzeptieren und nicht in Selbsthass und Zweifel zu ertrinken. Er hat andere Menschen gefunden, die ihn mögen, wie er ist und gelernt ihre Hilfe anzunehmen und sich ihnen zu öffnen. Das ließ er sich jetzt nicht zerstören. Wenn seine leibliche Familie Kontakt haben will, dann mußten sie erst sein Vertrauen wieder erlangen und ihn von der Ehrlichkeit ihrer Motive überzeugen – da hatten sie aber ein großes Minus-Konto. Good luck!

Er stand auf und begann das Zimmer aufzuräumen. Übermorgen würden sie wieder nach Dalton zurückfliegen.

Onkel Pierre – der homosexuelle Bruder von Xavier lud Blaine und Sebastian zu einem Abendessen in einem Club ein. Dort trafen sie auch seinen neuen Partner Gerard - einen Reisejournalisten. Sie verbrachten den Abend in so angeregten Gesprächen, dass die Stunden wie im Flug vergingen. Am Ende reichte ihnen Pierre eine Codekarte auf der eine Adresse in Columbus stand. „Das ist der Zugang zu meinem Apartment in der City. Es hat eine Tiefgarage und pro Etage ist nur ein Apartment. 100% Sicherheit vor unerwünschten Besuchern, weil jede Tür nur mit dieser Codekarte aufgeht. Es gibt für die Bewohner auch ein Gym, einen Beautysalon, einen Modeberater, der alles besorgen kann und ein kleinen Shop für Basis-Lebensmittel. Solltet ihr mal Ruhe und Privatsphäre brauchen, könnt ihr das gerne benutzen. Im Erdgeschoß ist eine große Wohnung für die Bodyguards. Wenn ich in der Nähe bin, wisst ihr das ohnedies, weil wir uns treffen. So, Burschen ich wünsche Euch alles Gute für die Schule, Eure Auftritte und Turniere. Spätestens nächste Weihnachten sehen wir uns wieder. Solltet ihr etwas brauchen oder einfach nur reden wollen, jeder.Zeit.gerne.“

Sebastian und Blaine bedankten sich sehr. Sebastian mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und Blaine mit roten Wangen. Pierre und Gerard lachten herzlich.

Cooper war nach dem kühlen Gespräch mit Blaine erschüttert, verletzt, wütend auf seine Eltern und auf sich und sehr verunsichert. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass mit Blaine nach ein paar Worten und einem Gespräch alle „wieder in Ordnung“ wäre. Blaines Ablehnung und kühle Nüchternheit passten überhaupt nicht in das Bild des pflegeleichten, für jede Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung dankbaren, herzlichen, fröhlichen und nichts nachtragenden kleinen Bruder. Coop wusste, dass es diesen Blaine auch noch gab, die gestrige Nacht hat das deutlich gezeigt. Früher hat ihn der kleine Bruder Blaine oft gestört, genervt, belästigt.

Nachdem er von zuhause weggelaufen war, hatte er nicht einen Gedanken an ihn oder seine Eltern verschwendet. Er war mit dem Überleben beschäftigt. Er wollte Schauspieler werden, aber seine Eltern haben dies kategorisch verboten und ihn zwingen wollen einen Wirtschaftsabschluss am College zu machen. Sie hatten einen Mega-Streit, der damit endete, dass sein Vater ihn vor die Alternativen College mit Business-Abschluß oder Rausschmiss stellte. Damals wusste er vom College-Trustfonds seines Großvaters noch nichts. In der dem Streit folgenden Nacht hat er seinen „Rucksack“ gepackt sich ein Ticket nach LA gekauft und ist abgehauen. Erst als er eine Rechtsfrage hatte und den Familienanwalt, mit dem er sich immer gut verstanden hatte, deswegen anrief, hat er vom Trustfond erfahren. Das hat seine Wut auf seine Eltern noch verstärkt und auch seine Entschlossenheit seinen eigenen Weg ohne sie zu gehen. Die Ansichtskarte nach Hause war das „Honorar“ für die Rechtsberatung. Nach seinen ersten Erfolgen wollte er seinen Eltern dies einfach nur um die Nase reiben. Darum hat er angerufen. Er war total überrascht von ihre Freude, wieder von ihm zu hören, ihrer Dankbarkeit, dass er sich meldete und zu hören wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatten. Sie schienen seine Berufsentscheidung voll und ganz akzeptiert zu haben, nur das zählte für ihn!

Blaine wurde in den Telefonaten immer wieder erwähnt, er durchlebe gerade eine schwierige Phase – Teenagerprobleme, Schulprobleme, Sportunfälle … er hat das nie hinterfragt. 9 Jahre Altersunterschied sind ein weiterer Grund. Er dachte, Blaine sei mit seinen eigenen Problemen so beschäftigt, dass er keine Zeit und auch kein Interesse am „verschollenen“ Bruder hätte.

Offenbar sind da noch ganz andere Dinge gelaufen als er angenommen hatte und wusste.

Als er Gwen von dem Gespräch erzählte, realisierte auch sie, dass hinter Blaines Kälte viel mehr stecken musste. Sie überzeugte Cooper, dies alles Xavier zu erzählen, der von ihnen am meisten von Blaines Geschichte wusste. Der wiederum lud auch Wes zu diesem Gespräch ein. Und so hatte Cooper- als Blaine und Sebastian herzlich über Gerards Reiseanekdoten lachten - ein Skype-Meeting mit Wes, Xavier und Gwen. Cooper berichtete vom Hintergrund seines „spurlosen Verschwindens“ der Wieder-Kontaktaufnahme mit seinen Eltern, und den kurzen Begegnungen mit Blaine.

Wes anfänglich deutlich wahrnehmbare Verärgerung und Ablehnung von Cooper änderte sich in Betroffenheit und Wut. „Eure Eltern sind wirklich Arschlöcher! Vorausgesetzt, dass alles was Du erzählt hast, stimmt.“ „Du kannst unseren Familienanwalt anrufen, der kennt die Geschichte genau. Ich habe mit ihm danach Kontakt gehalten, lange bevor ich meine Eltern angerufen habe.“ Wes sagte dann ruhiger „Ich werde Blaines Vertrauen nicht brechen und seine Geschichte erzählen, aber ich werde versuchen mit ihm darüber zu reden, wenn er wieder hier ist. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen, und Du kannst sicher sein, dass ihr in eurer brüderlichen Beziehung, wenn überhaupt maximal bei Null startet. Blaine lässt nur sehr langsam jemanden in sein Leben und nur wenn er von dessen ehrlichen Motiven 100% überzeugt ist und er geht nie auf jemanden von sich aus zu. Und Worte alleine überzeugen ihn nicht mehr.“

Nach dem Telefonat bleibt Cooper ratlos sitzen. „Was muss ein 16-jähriger, hochbegabter, wenn nicht genialer, gutaussehender Junge, der sportliche, schulische und musikalische Spitzen-leistungen erzielt, schon alles erlebt haben, dass er so reif und weise geworden ist?“ fragt Gwen mehr sich selbst. Xavier ruft den Zeitungsartikel des Überfalls auf und sagt. „Das in Kombination mit homophoben, eiskalten Eltern und einer alten Seele. Ich kenne niemanden und weiß von niemanden, der nur annähernd Blaines persönliche Stärke und Resilienz hat.“

Als Cooper den Artikel durchliest wird er leichenblass und fragt mit versagender Stimme. „Das war Blaine?“ Xavier nickt. „Deine Eltern haben Blaine zwei Mal in den 6 Monaten im Krankenhaus besucht, obwohl sein Leben 14 Tage lang an einem seidenen Faden gehangen hat, er drei Wochen im Koma lag und danach ein Monat lang blind war.“ Er ruft einen weiteren Zeitungsausschnitt auf – „Das ist ein Interview von Bretts Eltern, dem anderen Junge in dem Überfall. Deine Eltern haben ihre Meinung zur Homosexualität nie in dieser Form zum Ausdruck gebracht, aber danach gehandelt.“ Cooper weint hemmungslos am Ende des Artikels. „Wie können sie nur! Oh Gott ich muss unbedingt mit Blaine sprechen, das ist ja furchtbar!“ Gewn umarmt ihn tröstend.

„Auf keinen Fall“ sagt Xavier sehr bestimmt „Auf keinen Fall darfst Du Blaine darauf ansprechen. Er hat dieses Trauma noch lange nicht überwunden, wenn man so etwas überhaupt überwinden kann. Er hat es aber viel besser verarbeitet als es in dieser kurzen Zeit möglich sein sollte.

„Er hat ausgezeichnete Copingstrategien, ein besonderes Supportsystem, einen sicheren Rahmen in Dalton und mit seinen Freunden, eine Ersatzfamilie in Wes Familie, in den Warbler und jetzt auch in uns, er hat mit meinen Eltern eine innige Beziehung aufgebaut. Mein Vater und er sind wirklich verwandte Seelen. Pierre hat ihn auch adoptiert. Er hat für seine musikalische Karriere eine genialen Businessplan und ausreichend Unterstützung. Er hat klare, realisierbare Pläne für seine akademische Ausbildung.“

„Blaine hat das Beste aus der Situation gemacht, er braucht jetzt weder dein Mitleid noch Deine Hilfe. Er braucht Deine Akzeptanz und Deinen Respekt und dass Du seine Wüsche würdigst. Bedränge ihn nicht, Du treibst ihn nur weg. Lass Wes mit ihm reden und dann sehen wir weiter.“

Cooper nickte nur in der aufkeimenden Realisierung, dass sein Bruder ihn wirklich nicht brauchte und ihn auch nicht in seinem Leben wollte. Das Wissen um den Überfall hat seine Beschützer-instinkte aktiviert, seine Wut und Ohnmacht wollten in Handlungen, Aktionen umgesetzt werden. Er verstand intellektuell, dass jetzt Nichts-Tun die beste Option war. Gefühlsmäßig wollte er seinen Bruder aber umarmen und sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich heil war, wollte er die Angreifer verprügeln und seinen Eltern empfindlich wehtun.

Aber zuerst musste er sich vergewissern, ob sie wirklich so homophob waren wie alle annahmen. Und diese Gewissheit bekam er schneller als ihm lieb war.

Als Blaine und Sebastian von ihrem Treffen mit Pierre und Gerard zurückkamen und auf ihr Zimmer gingen bemerkte Blaine, dass seine Eltern via Skype Kontakt aufnehmen wollten. Sebastian war gerade im Badezimmer und würde dort sicher noch 10 Minuten bleiben. Da die Telefonate mit seinen Eltern nie länger als 5 Minuten dauerten, wollte er dieses schnell hinter sich bringen und rief sie an. Nach den obligatorischen Neujahrswünschen fragte sein Vater: „Blaine, uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass auf Youtube ein angeblich von Dir komponierter und gespielter Song aufgetaucht ist, stimmt das?“ „Ja, stimmt.“ „Wer hat Dir erlaubt das zu tun? Wir wollen nicht, dass Du Dich der Illusion einer Musikerkarriere hingibst und das von uns schwer-verdiente Vermögen, dass Dein Schulbesuch von Dalton kostet, für solch lächerliche Freizeit-beschäftigungen vergeudest. Du löscht diesen Song sofort von Youtube und jedem anderen öffentlichen Auftritt und ich verbietet dir kategorisch jede musikalische oder sängerische Betätigung!“ Blaine schrie auf „Das könnt ihr mir nicht verbieten! Nicht rechtlich und auch nicht persönlich, was denkst Du wer Du bist!“ Sein Schrei hat Sebastian ins Zimmer gebracht, nur mit einem um die Hüften geschlungen Handtuch bekleidet erscheint er im Blickfeld der Kamera um die Ursache für Blaines Aufregung zu finden. Der empörte Aufschrei von Blaines Eltern klärt das augenblicklich. „Du dreckiges, mieses Schwein!“ schrie Blaines Vater „Oh, Gott hilf, wie ekelhaft!“ schrie Blaines Mutter und bedeckte ihre Augen. Blaines Vater setzte mit seiner Schimpftirade auf tiefstem Niveau weiter fort und Blaines Mutter schrie als ob sie erstochen worden wäre. Blaine und Sebastian horchten erst fassungslos zu, dann rief Seb seinen Vater an und bat ihn sofort ins Zimmer zu kommen. Von den Hintergrundgeräusche im Telefonat alarmiert, sprang Xavier auf und lief in Seb‘s Zimmer, er deutete Cooper und Gwen mitzukommen. Seb hat sich schnell eine Hose angezogen und seine Handbewegung stoppte sie im Türrahmen. Cooper erkennt die Stimmen und flüsterte „Meine Eltern“

„Du versauter, dreckiger Hurenbock. Wie kannst Du es wagen, Deine krankhafte, widerlich Abartigkeit vor unsere Augen zu bringen. Wie kannst Du uns das antun. Unser Geld konsumieren und für diesen kranken, verschissenen Schleim verbrauchen. Wieso haben sich Dich nicht ganz umgebracht? Du bist nicht mehr unser Sohn. Ich melde Dich von Dalton ab und Du kannst in der Gosse leben oder verrecken du dreckige schwule Sau, Ich will nie wieder etwas von Dir sehen oder hören. Wage es nicht unter unsere Augen zu kommen. Ich verbiete Dir den Namen Anderson zu verwenden, du dummes, abartiges Schwein. Wie kannst Du Deiner Mutter das antun. Womit haben wir das nur verdient?“

„Schluss“ brüllen Blaine, Sebastian, Xavier und Cooper fast gleichzeitig. Blaine spricht weiter -eiskalt: „Du wirst mich von Dalton nicht abmelden und bis zur Graduierung weiter die Gebühren bezahlen. Du wirst ebenso alle Zahlungen an mich durchführen wie im vergangen Jahr. Meine Leistungsberichte bekommst Du in Zukunft schriftlich, weil ich mit Euch ebenfalls nicht mehr sprechen will und Euch auch nicht mehr sehen will.

„Ich habe dieses Gespräch aufgezeichnet – Audio und Video. Sollte nur eine einzige Zahlung zu spät kommen, solltest Du mir in irgendeiner Weise schaden oder mich verleumden, werde ich dieses Video mit voller Enthüllung des Überfalls, meiner Verletzungen, Eurer Weigerung rechtliche Schritte gegen die Täter zu unternehmen und Eurer Vernachlässigung von mir auf Youtube und auf meine Homepage hochladen. Nach 1 Stunde weiß die ganze Welt und alle Eure Geschäftspartner, wie hasserfüllt, ordinär und homophob ihr seid und wie grottenschlecht ihr als Eltern seid, dass ein Sohn von zuhause abhaut und der andere abgeschoben wird.“ Da springt Cooper dazu und sagt: Und ich werde alle meine Kontakte nutzen um die Botschaft weiterzu-verbreiten. Ich bin einmal vor Eurer brutalen Respektlosigkeit und Ignoranz weggelaufen, jetzt schmeiße ich Euch raus. Was ihr Blaine angetan habt ist unverzeihlich, kein Mensch auf der Welt kann das verstehen und gutheißen.“ Damit dreht er sich um und geht wieder außerhalb des Kamerabereichs.

„Ach und sollte Dich das nicht ganz überzeugen, _Vater_ , erinnere Dich an die Briefe und Fotos, die in einer gelben Schachtel mit der Aufschrift ‚ _Ann Anderson_ ‘ im Keller verstaut waren. Du willst sicher nicht, dass das publik auch gemacht wird, oder?“ Darauf wird Blaines Vater blass. Blaine nickt „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Habt ein gutes Leben, _Eltern_!“ sagt er noch mit einer vor Hohn triefenden Stimme und trennt die Verbindung.

Er starrt noch eine Augenblick auf den Bildschirm und bricht schluchzend und am ganzen Körper heftig zitternd zusammen. Sofort ist Sebastian bei ihm drückt ihm den Kopf zwischen die Beine, hält ihn am Nacken mit pumpenden Handbewegungen fest und beginnt ein Lied zu summen. Mit der anderen Hand sucht er in seinem Rucksack blind nach den Beruhigungstropfen, schüttet sich einen Schwung in den Mund und küsst Blaine und schiebt ihm die Tropfen in den Mund. Als Blaines Zittern aufhört und sein Atem normaler erscheint, hebt er ihn einfach auf und trägt ihn zum Bett und sinkt mit ihm gemeinsam nieder. Als Blaine wieder zu zittern beginnt, legt er sich einfach auf ihn drauf und hält ihn ganz fest.

„Killer, ich bin so stolz auf Dich, Du bist einfach unglaublich, der Blick von dem Arsch war unbezahlbar. Du hast es geschafft, Du bist jetzt noch freier.“ und ins Ohr flüsterte ihm „Ich liebe Dich und Du bist im Mafiosi-Modus urscharf und geil!“ Da muss Blaine lachen –nur Sebastian kann in solch einer Situation was „Scharfes“ finden und alles damit entschärfen. „Wirklich?“ Sebastian nickt heftig „Na vielleicht sollten wir dann diese berufliche Karriere auch ins Auge fassen!“ und klimpert mit seinen Wimpern auf unschuldig. „oder nur damit spielen?“ Beide lachen.

Cooper und Gwen haben die Entwicklung der Ereignisse sprachlos verfolgt. Xavier ist nicht so überrascht, weil er schon erlebt hat, wie schnell Sebastian Blaines Verfassung verändern kann – und auch umgekehrt wie eine Berührung oder ein Blick von Blaine eine verbale Attacke von Sebastian augenblicklich zum Verstummen bringt. Die beiden sind wirklich gut füreinander.

Sebastian lässt sich neben Blaine sinken, da werden ihnen die Anwesenden erst wieder bewusst. „Habt ihr Popcorn mitgebracht – das war doch oskarreif, oder? So ein dummes, ungebildetes Arschloch. Sorry Killer, aber er ist wirklich eines.“ „Ganz Deiner Meinung, aber das ist jetzt auch vorbei. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass diese verbaler Ausbruch eine Premiere war, so hab ich sie noch nie erlebt. Meist waren sie nur kalt, angeekelt und verärgert bzw. leidend enttäuscht.“

Xavier fragt „Wie bist Du schnell zu einer Abwehrstrategie gekommen?“

„Als ich in Dalton angemeldet wurde, hatte ich die Anweisung „keine schwulen Aktivitäten wie singen, tanzen, malen, etc. nur männliche wie Sport, Debattierclub,… und ich habe mich am Anfang auch daran gehalten. Ich konnte Wes allerdings nicht widerstehen - ich habe mir die Warbler immer heimlich angehört. Das war einer der Gründe warum ich nur heimlich komponiert habe. Voriges Schuljahr war ich im Frühling einmal alleine im Haus und habe aus Langeweile herumgestöbert und diese Schachtel gefunden. Ann Anderson war meine Tante, lesbisch, unsterblich in ihre beste Freundin verliebt. Sie wurde in unserer Familie nie erwähnt. Der Briefverkehr ist mit dieser Freundin und zeigt deutlich auf, wie die Repressalien und Erpressungen ihrer Familie sie in den Selbstmord getrieben haben. Wieso sie nicht vernichtet worden sind – ich habe keine Ahnung.

„Am selben Abend habe ich mir einen Film angeschaut, indem eine ähnliche Dynamik war. Ein Sohn wird aus pseudo-moralischen-Standesdünkel- Gründen von Eltern und Verwandten in den Selbstmord getrieben. Ein Bruder des Opfers verwendet die Korrespondenz um einem anderen Neffen, Sohn… ein Leben als Künstler zur ermöglichen, indem er die Veröffentlichung der dunklen Familiengeheimnisse androht. Da fiel ein Satz ‚Du musst das finden, was ihnen das meiste Wert ist und es glaubhaft bedrohen oder zerstören können.‘ Das hat mich zur Frage gebracht, was meinen Eltern am meisten bedeutet. … Das ist ihre Reputation als familienfreundliche, gute, ehrliche Menschen und Geschäftspartner. Sie spenden so viel für Kinderhilfswerke und haben zig Patenschaft für Waisenkinder über den ganzen Globus übernommen. Sie lassen sich dafür ehren und bewundern. Da sind doch ein von zuhause weggelaufener Sohn und ein abgeschobener, vernachlässigter und schwuler Sohn und eine verheimlichte lesbische, suizide Schwester schlechte Nachrichten – wirklich schlechte Nachrichten. Wo doch der schwule Sohn „sex on a stick und sings like a dream“ ist, mit dem superhoten Smythe-Sohn das süsseste couple des Jahrhunderts macht und als Sänger bekannt wird.“ Er grinst Sebastian anzüglich an.

„Mir war klar, dass Ihnen der Hype um unserer Homepage früher oder später zu Ohren kommen würde, und war deshalb „vorbereitet“. Aus Beweisführungsgründen habe ich alle unsere Telefonate aufgezeichnet. Ich habe allerdings nicht mit dieser ausfallenden Schimpftirade gerechnet, aber dass sie mich lieber tot als öffentlich homosexuell hätten, war für mich kein Geheimnis – nach Ann‘s Schicksal.“ Er fing wieder zu zittern an. Sebastian sagte nur „Du gibst also endlich zu, dass Thad und Beat Recht haben mit dem „sex on a stick und sings like a dream“, Killer?“ „Was, nein, auf keinen Fall, ich habe nur zitiert!“ er schaut Sebastian unschuldig an. „Ich weiß, dass ich in Realität gut singen kann und nicht nur in deren Träumen!“ Klimper, klimper.

Alle brüllten vor Lachen über Sebastians sprachlosen Gesichtsausdruck. Wirklich ebenbürtig.

„Können wir morgen weiterreden? Ich bin wirklich müde und es ist schon spät.“ fragte Blaine.

Als sie dann im Bett lagen, sagte Blaine „Es war hart diesen Schritt zu tun, er ist so endgültig. Jede Chance auf eine Zusammenführung ist damit gelöscht. Es ist mir schwerer gefallen, als ich gedacht habe, aber ich fühle mich auch viel freier und viel mehr erleichtert, als ich gehofft habe. Und danke, Sebastian, dass Du mich immer so gut zurückholst, wenn meine Gefühle oder Ängste mich überwältigen.“ Er küsst ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. „Jederzeit, Killer, jederzeit gerne. Ich liebe Dich und bin stolz auf Dich!“

Am nächsten Nachmittag trafen sie sich in einem Büro von Grand-Pere, der auch anwesend war. Cooper erzählt noch einmal seine Geschichte und auch davon, dass ihre Großeltern ihr Vermögen und vor allem ihren Besitz zu 90% Cooper und Blaine hinterlassen haben. Das Erbe könnten sie mit 21 antreten. Ihre Eltern wären die Verwalter dieser Liegenschaften und haben irrtümlich verabsäumt –„einfach vergessen“ – Cooper davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, er hätte davon zufällig bei einem gemeinsamen Termin beim Familienanwalt davon erfahren, weil dieser von Cooper eine Unterschrift für den Renovierungsauftrag einer „seiner“ Liegenschaften gebraucht hatte. Da ist das Versäumnis dann offenbar geworden. Und - dass Blaine ab seinem 16. Lebensjahr einen anderen Verwalter für seine Liegenschaften beantragen könne – was er auch zu tun beabsichtigte. „Wer von uns hat Nana’s Haus in Florenz geerbt?“ dort waren viele von Blaines wirklich guten Kindheitserinnerungen entstanden. „Ich nicht, also Du.“ Blaine schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Sie haben gesagt, dass es verkauft worden sei. Das Haus war wirklich das einzige, dass ich von Nana gerne gehabt hätte, es ist so sie.“ „Du schaust ihr auch total ähnlich, schon allein wegen der Locken. Und ich habe den Eindruck, dass Du auch persönlich viel von ihren Stärken geerbt hast“ sagte Cooper liebevoll. Blaine reagierte erst nicht darauf. Dann sagte er ruhig.

„Schau, Cooper, ich verstehe jetzt besser, warum Du weggelaufen bist. Du wärst ja ohnehin nach den Ferien aufs College gegangen und nicht mehr zuhause gewesen. Und ich verstehe auch, dass unsere Eltern uns viel belogen und betrogen haben, und uns gegeneinander ausgespielt haben. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, dass Du in fünf Jahren nicht einmal das Bedürfnis hattest mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen, mich zu sehen oder zu sprechen. Du hast Dich nicht von mir verabschiedet und Du hast nicht genug Interesse für mich und mein Leben aufgebracht, dass es Dir einen Anruf wert war als Du zurückgekommen bist. Erst als es Deinem Freund nützlich war hast Du mich angerufen und dann so getan als ob wir uns vor drei Wochen das letzte Mal gesehen hätten.

„Also den ganzen „Großer-Bruder-Schmus“ kannst Du Dir abschminken, das glaube ich Dir einfach nicht. Als Kind habe ich Dich wahrscheinlich mehr genervt als brüderliche Gefühle in Dir hervorgerufen und der große Altersunterschied hat auch seinen Anteil, aber jetzt habe ich mich durch den ganzen Scheiß, den mir das Leben ins Gesicht geworfen hat, durchgearbeitet und bin an einem wirklich guten Platz, persönlich und auch familiär. Ich habe eine … nein zwei“ er lächelt Grand-Pere und Xavier zu „‘Ersatz‘-familien geschenkt bekommen, die mir sehr am Herzen liegen. Ich habe Brüder in den Warbler gefunden, Wes – er ist für mich halb großer Bruder und halb väterlicher Mentor und Sebastian. Ich bin wirklich glücklich. Und ich habe keinerlei Bereitschaft mich manipulieren oder benutzen zu lassen, von niemanden und am allerletzten von Dir... Für mich bist Du ein Teil meiner Kindheit, wie auch Luc oder Jaspers oder Nana. Wahrscheinlich am besten zu vergleichen mit einem viel älteren Kindheitsfreund, der dann weggezogen ist und wir uns komplett auseinandergelebt haben. Wir haben keinerlei Rechte aufeinander und auch keinerlei Verpflichtungen füreinander. Sollte Deine Beziehung zu Gwen dauerhaft sein, werde wir ein Einvernehmen finden wie ich es mit jedem Partner von Gwen suchen würde, außer dem habe ich kein Interesse. Es ergibt sich, was sich ergibt.“

Als Cooper argumentieren will, sagt Grand-Pere: „Blaine wurde von Xavier, Pierre und mir quasi adoptiert, unabhängig von seiner Beziehung zu Sebastian.“

Cooper schweigt längere Zeit. „Aber wir können in Zukunft wieder Freunde werden?“ Blaine nickt langsam „Ja, wenn die Basis gegenseitiger Respekt und Gleichwertigkeit ist, kann eine Freundschaft entstehen.“ „Gut, das ist ein Anfang.“ Sie trennten sich mit einer vorsichtigen Umarmung.

Grand-Pere lächelte Blaine sanft zu. „Erzähl mir von Deiner Nana.“ Blaine kommt dieser Bitte gerne nach. Danach zieht Blaine sich in Sebastians Zimmer zurück und schreibt den nächsten Song nieder.

Als Sebastian ihn zum Abendessen holen will hört und sieht er Blaine im Rocker-Modus

**Fighter - Glee [HD Full Studio]** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=N_ShNZgs_7M](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=N_ShNZgs_7M)

After all you put me through, You think I'd despise you, But in the end I wanna thank you, 'Cause you've made me that much stronger

Well I thought I knew you Thinking that you were true Guess I, I couldn't trust Called your bluff, time is up 'Cause I've had enough You were there, by my side Always down for the ride But your joy ride just came down in flames 'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mhm After all of the stealing and cheating You probably think that I hold resentment for you But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do I wouldn't know, just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Oh, oh, oh, oh Ooh, yeah, oh Never saw it coming All of your backstabbing Just so you could cash in On a good thing before I'd realized your game I heard you're going 'round Playin' the victim now But don't even begin Feeling I'm the one to blame 'Cause you dug your own grave, mm After all of the fights and the lies Guess you're wanting to haunt me But that won't work anymore No more, uh uh, it's over 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now And never back down So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter How could this man I thought I knew Turn out to be unjust, so cruel? Could only see the good in you Pretended not to see the truth You tried to hide your lies Disguise yourself Through living in denial But in the end you'll see You won't stop me I am a fighter and I (I'm a fighter) I ain't gonna stop (I ain't gonna stop) There is no turning back I've had enough Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Thought I would forget, but I I remember Yes, I remember I remember Thought I would forget I remember Yes, I remember I'll remember Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter

Danach presst Sebastian ihn gegen den Kasten. „Nichts turnt mich mehr an als Du im bad-boy Modus, das ist so scharf ich könnt zerspringen.“ stöhnt Sebastian auf und entkleidet Blaine ohne Rücksicht auf Knöpfe oder langsam Verschlüsse. Als er endlich nackt ist, dreht er ihn einfach um, und schiebt zwei Finger in Blaine, der schreit auf aus Erregung und Überraschung. Wo hatte Seb das Gel her? Bald darauf drang Seb in ihn ein - schnell ein, Blaine stöhnte auf. „Und ich liebe es wenn Du so wild und dominant wirst. Gibs mir, härter. Ich will alles von Dir!“ stöhnt er auf. „Ja? Kriegst Du, Killer!“ und traf danach mit jedem Stoß Blaines Prostata. Der Orgasmus war erdbebenartig. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sanken auf den Boden. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich mir denke, dieser Orgasmus ist nicht steigerbar, belehrst Du mich eines Besseren. Ich bin süchtig nach Dir, Killer!“ „Gut, ich bin auch abhängig von Dir!“ und küsst ihn wild und sehr nass. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche gehen sie zum Abendessen. Pierre grinst nur anzüglich. Sebastian sagt „Du hättest den Song hören sollen, den Blaine gerade aufgenommen hat, dann wärst Du auch mit Gerard verschwunden!“ Blaine grinst Pierre an und zuckt mit den Schultern.

Auch der schönste Urlaub muss einmal enden und Blaine verabschiedet sich schweren Herzens von Grand-Pere und Grand-Mere und verspricht im Sommer wiederzukommen.

## Ist und Ziel

In Columbus am Flughafen werden sie von ihren Bodyguards in Empfang genommen. Xavier erklärt noch einmal den Deal und die 4 Burschen sind am Weg nach Dalton. Sebastian und Hunter stoßen sich verbal einmal die Hörner ab – sehr zu Blaines Amüsement und haben damit den Grundstein für ihre langjährige Freundschaft gelegt. Jean und er gehen etwas langsamer auf einander zu. Als Jean den neuen Song von Blaine hört und eine Videoidee aus „dem Ärmel“ schüttelt ist auch ihrer Freundschaft nichts mehr in Weg gelegt. Sie wirken wie „normale“ Jugendliche, bis sie in Aktion treten, dann sind sie eine unüberwindbare Mauer, die Blaine und Sebastian sehr zu schätzen wissen. Beide sind schnell in die Warbler-Gemeinde integriert und bereichern die Gruppe mit ihren Fähigkeiten.

Als die Verhandlung mit Kurt und Rachel anberaumt wird und Blaine als Zeuge aussagen muss, begleiten ihn Jean Baptist, Simon Wrangler und Xavier Smythe.

Da Kurt und Rachel schon über 18 sind, fallen beide Anzeigen – Betrug und Verleumdung nicht mehr unter das Jugendstrafrecht, dass nach Abbuße der Strafe den Sachverhalt geheimhält. Kurt hat jetzt zwei Vorstrafen. Rachel eine. Sie erfahren auch, dass Mr. Schuester gekündigt und der Club wird aufgelöst wurde. Kurt und Rachel wurden als Anstifter aus der Schule verwiesen. Die anderen ND-Mitglieder kamen mit dem Schrecken davon. Die Befragungen haben ihre Nicht-beteiligung nachgewiesen bzw. konnten Kurts Behauptungen, dass es eine Gemeinschaftssache gewesen wäre nicht bewiesen werden. Für Puck hätte eine weitere Anzeige böse Folgen gehabt. Kurt bekommt eine bedingte Vorstrafe, ein obligatorische Aggressions-Management-Seminar und eine Beißkorborder: Er darf nie wieder ein negatives Wort über Blaine Anderson oder die Warbler sagen, es wurden empfindliche Geldstrafen angedroht.

In der Hoffnung, dass das Kurt-Problem hiermit für alle Zeiten gelöst ist wenden sich Blaine und seine Freunde wieder den erfreulichen Dingen des Lebens zu.

Der Rest des Schuljahres verläuft vergleichsweise störungsfrei. Blaines Erbe wird von einem anderem Verwalter betreut. Zu seinem Erbe gehört auch das Haus in Westerville, was ihm sehr praktisch ist.

Jeff hat das Transpositionsprogramm über Weihnachten fertiggestellt und nach einem Monat Probephase geht der Blaine Anderson MusicStore online und ist natürlich ein schlagender Erfolg. Schulen, Chöre, Musiker und Musikanten bestellen Transposition in 4 Schwierigkeitsstufen. Bald muss Blaine außer Trent noch zwei Studenten „anstellen“ um die Nachfrage zu befriedigen. Nach einem Monat haben sich die Programmkosten amortisiert und jeder cent wird gespart um ein professionelles Aufnahmestudio einrichten zu können. Coopers Kontakte und Simons Beratung führen zu einem Studio im Andersonhaus-Keller, das alle Ansprüche von hochprofessionellen Aufnahmen erfüllt.

Unter Simons Beratung nehmen sie ihre ersten CDs auf - gerade rechtzeitig vor ihrem Sommer an der Westküste. Eine Blaine und Warbler , eine nur Blaine mit seinen „Balladen“. Perfekt.

Jean und ein professioneller Choreograph arbeiten für die Songs der CD und 10 weiteren gute Choreos aus, die auf mittelgroßen bis großen Bühnen gut auszuführen sind. Cooper schickt einen weiteren Freund, einen Stylisten, der sie in ihren Outfits und bei den bühnengerechten „Schminkungen“ berät.

Dann schickt Simon den Reiseplan mit den Veranstaltungsorten – Xavier hat nicht Recht behalten!! – Es sind nur große bis sehr große Bühnen angegeben. Sie spielen Montags, Mittwochs, Freitags und Samstags, an diesen Tagen haben sie auch nachmittags Interviews einteilt, d.h. Blaine hat Interviews eingeteilt, manchmal sind alle Warbler mit ihm. ‚Die spinnen alle, wirklich, dass ist absolut irreal, verrückt. Sie sind in den Ferien vor ihrem Seniorjahr, um Himmels Willen!!!‘ Meet and Greets, Backstagekarten, Merchantisingprodukte wie T-Shirts, kleine Gitarren, Gläser, Autogrammstunden, Einzelauftritte bei einem Mega-Event eines Multimilliardärs auf einem Luxus-Kreuzer… Zwei Festivals wo die Gruppen, die die Warbler bei ihren Chor-Wettbewerben covern, die ihre Idole sind, vor und nach Ihnen auftreten – auf der Haupteventbühne.

Es herrscht während des Lesens und danach Totenstille im Probe-Raum. Jean und Hunter grinsen. Sie haben die Infos schon vor einer Woche bekommen für die Ausarbeitung eines Securityplans, haben aber natürlich nichts gesagt – nichts sagen dürfen. Jetzt schauen sie gespannt zu wie sich das Drama entwickelt. Blaine reibt sich die Schläfen und ist sehr blass. Sebastian schaute erst ernst und grinst dann, die anderen schauen immer wieder auf den Plan und dann zu Blaine. Die Hälfte der Veranstaltungen war vor zwei Tagen ausverkauft. Aktuellere Zahlen haben sie noch nicht. Es sind noch knapp 2 Monate bis dahin.

Sie werden mit zwei Tourbussen unterwegs sein. Einem zum Schlafen, Frühstücken, relaxen. Und einem als Wohn- und Aufenthaltsraum. Gut geparkt, kann man von einem in den anderen steigen.

Blaine schluckt mehrmals, er hat das Gefühl in einem Paralleluniversum aufgewacht zu sein, wo alles so ausschaut wie gewohnt, aber ganz anders ist. Sie hatten gedacht, sie würden die Westküste entlangtingeln, dort in einer Bar spielen und da am Strand sitzen oder durch die City streifen. Spaß haben, Leute treffen, das warme Wetter genießen und Spaß haben. Schülerferien halt. Aber das,… das ist ein professionelles Reise- und Auftritts-Arrangement. Sie spielen jetzt an Orten, wo er sich in seinen Träumen und Fantasien in 5 – 10 Jahren gesehen hat. Dann fallen ihm Grand-Peres Worte wieder ein „ _…Deine Fans spüren Deine große Herzqualität in Deinen Liedern wie auch Deinen Schmerz, Deinen Kampf Ihn zu besiegen. …   … Es hat zu allen Zeiten Musiker, Künstler gegeben, die diese Fähigkeit mitgebracht haben. Es ist kein Zufall, dass in unserer jugendzentrierten Zeit diese Qualitäten bei einem 16-jährigen zum Vorschein kommen. Dir nehmen sie das einfach ab und lassen sich inspirieren. Mir würden sie nicht glauben …“_   

Er spürt die forschenden Blicke der anderen und schaut auf. „Total verrückt, oder? Wir spielen genau vor den Maroon 5! Vielleicht kriegen wir Autogramme!“ und grinst doof. Das bricht den Bann und der normale Warbler-Wahnsinn findet statt. „Wie brauchen auch Möbel auf der Bühne, Wo sollen wie sonst raufspringen?“ sagt er zu Jean „ganz ernst“. Der überlegt eine höfliche Absage als er Blaines grinsen bemerkt „Sicher.“

„Und wir brauchen einen detaillierteren Karriereplan, sonst frisst uns das jede freie Zeit auf. Wir haben heuer die ersten Termine bei den Finals und dadurch bis zum Tourneestart 3 Wochen frei. Unsere gesamte Ferienzeit ist verplant. Das letzte Konzert ist 2 Tage vor Schulbeginn unseres Seniorjahres. Simon hat mich auch schon um die Ferientermine vom nächsten Schuljahr gefragt. Wenn sich das so weiter entwickelt, sind diese Termine auch bald voll. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir dann Noten schaffen um in die Colleges zu kommen, in die wir hineinwollen.“ sagt Blaine zu Bas. „und wir können uns nächstes Jahr die Teilnahme an den Regionals, etc.. abschminken. Das wäre komplett unfair den anderen Chören gegenüber und die Juroren hätten ein echtes Problem, wenn sie andere bevorzugen, werden sie von unseren Fans „gekillt“ und wenn sie uns wählen, sagen die anderen Chöre ‚unfair, die sind viel zu populär und kein echter Schulchor mehr.‘ - und sie haben Recht!“

Sebastian nickt, diese Überlegungen hat er auch schon angestellt. „Wir 7 + 2 würden nach dem Senior-Jahr sowieso von den Warblern ausscheiden. Bleiben noch 7 Mitglieder übrig. Wir könnten Deinen Nachfolgeplan einfach früher umsetzen. Sie brauchen nächstes Schuljahr schon 5-7 neue Sänger. Wir coachen die Warbler, machen bei den Proben mit, Du hilfst beim Komponieren, Jeff bei der Choreographie, Jean und Hunter können bei den Bewerben teilnehmen und wir haben mehr Zeit die nächsten CDs aufzunehmen, Videos zu machen,…“

Blaine nimmt diesen Plan begeistert auf. Die anderen Warbler haben sich auch schon Gedanken zu diesem Thema gemacht. Sebs Plan findet ihre ganze Zustimmung.

Karriere- und Ferienplanung ist ein anderes Kapitel. Alle sind sich einig, dass College wichtig ist. Sie wollen sich aber auch die Chance eine Musikerkarriere zu machen, nicht verbauen. Sie kommen zu der vorläufigen Lösung, dass es sehr sinnvoll wäre, wenn sie dasselbe College/Uni bzw. sehr benachbarte besuchen könnten. Die räumliche Nähe würde Proben, Studioaufnahmen, etc. sehr vereinfachen. „Und vielleicht sollten wir nach einem gemeinsamen großen Apartment suchen, Geld ist jetzt kein Problem bei den vielen Auftritten und der CD. Okay erst die Berufs-wünsche und dann die Unis und dann das Wohnen.“

Sie vereinbaren, dass jeder seine eigenen Überlegungen anstellt und ein bisschen nach den Colleges seiner Wahl schaut. Am Wochenende wollen sie sich austauschen und, ja.

Jeff sammelt alle Berufs- und Studienwünsche mit Details, Schwerpunkten, Nebeninteressen wie Hobby, Sport, Clubs. Damit startet er ein nicht ganz legale digitale Suche in den Uni-Servern in USA und Westeuropa. zwei Stunden spuckt seine Suche 3 Städte aus, New York: NYU/TiSCH/Julliard, LA SüdCali/LAU und 5 Unis in Paris. Das war einfacher als gedacht. Alle drei Städte waren vorstellbar, die US-Städte waren beide auch für die Musikerkarriere perfekt. „Meine Familie hat einige Apartmentgebäude in NY. Ich werde mal fragen wo die liegen, Größe der Apartments,….

Sebastian will Architekt, Thad und Hunter wollen Anwälte, Nick Mediziner, Jeff und Trent EDV-Entwickler und Beat Psychologe und Musiktherapeut, Jean Musiker und Choreograph werden. Blaine Musiker und Produzent.

Beat schlägt einen einfach durchführbaren Plan für das Freizeit- Schul- und Auftritts-Management vor und Nick und Trent übernehmen die Umsetzung und die Kontrolle über die Einhaltung.

Blaine lächelt Sebastian an. Sie sind gut gerüstet und schauen jetzt zuversichtlich in Ihre Zukunft. _‚Komm, baby, komm - zu mir!‘_

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts davon gehört mir


End file.
